Fairy Tail University
by gamingmaster0109
Summary: Now that Lucy and her friends have graduated from fairy tail high they will be attending the fairy tail university that is run by makarov himself along with Mavis who wants to help her grandfather but just what kind of new and fun and exciting adventures will these teens have in the new school? and what will be happening in all of our favorite couples lives? read and love the story
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining the huge cave that we call are butt holes. down on the town of magnolia and people were flocking in the sidewalks and cars were filling the roads as one university was opening up again for its new semester for its new rookies. Teens that had graduated from fairy tail high that had gotten lucky enough to get a scholarship to go to fairy tail university were all crowding up at the front of the school gates looking for their names on the list of names on the board that had been placed in front of the school. Many students were cheering with their friends as they found their names on the board and their was a certain group of friends that was near the front of the board cheering that they had found out that they had the same classes with their fellow comrades.

A tall teen with long black hair and a face with many piercings was smiling as he kissed the girl that had her arms wrapped around his neck and while the small blue haired brunette kissed the male their was a couple of people taking pictures of them but they didn't seem to care seeing how this certain couple didn't mind making out in public. While these teens made out in the front of the school gates their was a smaller man who seemed to think it was just two people being in love expressing to each other how much they loved one another and left them alone "alright students listen up! now i know that you all are here because you were all selected to enter this university by the teachers at your home school's who recommended me to let you all enter with the scholarships you have all earned but i want you all to know that everyone here is equal to one another and i do not want to see people fighting one another because you all are here to make friends and major in something that you would like to work on in the near future when you all graduate from this school!" smiling makarov pumped his fist into the air as a pink haired teen carried the older man on his shoulders. Makarov knew that most of the people their were no longer teens but mature young adults but he still preferred calling them teens since they were still in school and didn't have full time jobs.

"yo makarov! My man that party was off the hook! Jeez i didn't know that their were principles as cool as you man!" a random teen said as he bumped makarov's fists with his. The party that the principle had thrown about two weeks ago seemed to be everywhere including instagram, facebook, snapchat and tumblr and it seemed to have been hitting every popular website within the past two weeks seeing how he had thrown one of the best parties of 2015 and it was kind of a shame that they wouldn't be seeing another party like that until 2019 and that was because the seniors that had graduated from fairy tail high had all recieved scholarships to enter fairy tail university and it seemed like the same principle of both schools wanted to throw another party just like the one he had done two weeks ago but he was planning on making it three times larger when the students graduated. "yo makarov! You know how to party man i can't lie about that" another teen said as he took a selfie with the principle who was still standing on the pink haired teens shoulders.

Natsu carried makarov through a crowd of teens that wanted to take pictures with the principle and even though he liked recieving all the attention he was getting everyone he still had work to do like helping everyone find their classes seeing how it was the first day of the new semester in a new school and it was a little harder now that he had to run two schools by himself after the second principle quit leaving the man by himself. "makarov c'mon we have a lot students to direct right now" mavis said as she walked up to the principle while wearing a white dress with no shoes on. "m..mavis what are you doing here?!" makarov yelled in suprise as his young niece walked around guiding students to their classrooms while they thanked her looking confused as to why a little girl like her was on the school ground since she looked like she should be in middle school.

"well makarov it seems that you are a little short on staff and the second principle quit right? i'm here to fill in her shoes seeing how you cannot run two schools at the same time" mavis said as she walked up to her grandfather and pat him on the head. Natsu who was a little confused walked over to makarov with the rest of his small crew and noticed that mavis was with the older man "hey makarov why'd you bring your niece to school?" natsu said as he looked down at the little girl who was looking up at him with a big smile "well natsu makarov here needs someone else to fill in the second principle's shoes and i am the only other person that can do it since i have all the free time in the world without the exception of going home and studing for my online classes that i finish later this year" mavis said happily and losing natsu after saying she was going to be the second principle of both schools that makarov owned.

"wait wait wait your telling me that you are going to help run both the schools that your old man owns?" gajeel said as he walked up to mavis who nodded her head which shocked the teens as the took a step forward and began to ask the little girl questions like how she was going to able to coop with all the stress that came with being a principle and at an age like hers. "mavis darling are you sure you are up to this?" erza said as she got on one knee and placed her hand on the girls shoulder "its going to be hard and i'm not lying because i was part of the fairy tail high student council along with jellal and we know how hard it is being the principle of a high school but being a principle of a high and a university is a bit harder you know?" erza said as jellal nodded in agreement while the younger girl thought about what they two had said and shrugged it off "it doesn't really matter seeing how makarov is my grand father and i want to help him. After a small chat with the younger girl makarov and jellal and erza decided to let the girl be and find out how hard it was being the principle of two schools and let the girl show them to their classes while also giving them a small tour of the school while makarov returned to the office to go finish some last mintue paper work that the school board had sent him.

"hey mavis were you at the prom party two weeks ago that was being held at makarov's home?" wendy said as erza and jellal entered their classroom together being greeted by the teacher who looked a little upset since they were late. After mavis had talked to the teacher about why the two students were late she left the classroom with erza and jellal being let off with a warning as the young girl continued down the hallway with the seemingly large group of teenagers who didn't have a clue as to where to go to get to their classrooms. "well levy i was at the party but seeing how it was your night to have fun i stayed inside my room watching a couple of movies until i went outside to participate in one of the car races with makarov's car" mavis said as she opened the door to elfmans and lisanna's classroom along with laxus who was with his little group in the background but where talking amongst themselves seeing how they wanted to find the best skipping places within the school. After dropping the three teens off mavis continued down the hallway and made a right into a passageway that led to another building "mavis aren't you a little too young to be driving let alone racing!" wendy said sounding a little suprised that the girl had admitted to leaving her room to go race someone with makarov's car.

"hey wendy don't get jealous that you weren't able to race me and the fact that you were even racing is also bad!" mavis said as she smirked making the blue haired girl shut her mouth as she pouted. The teens all talked about the party that makarov had held two weeks ago and even though it seemed to have happened a long time ago to the teens they still knew that i really hadn't been that long since they graduated from fairy tail high but they all seemed to miss being in the high school but still liked the new one school they were at. Natsu and the rest of the gang knew that their high school lives were over but also knew that their new ones at the university had just begun and despite the fact that they all knew this they all had different things in mind and while they all had the same classes like math and sciene and english they all had different electives since they wanted to major in different things at the university.

ooOoo mavis

The young girl walked down the hallway quietly humming to herself as she checked in on teachers to see if they needed any help but was denied every time she offered to help but the girl knew that the teachers had everything under control but she couldn't help but feel like she should be helping someone out seeing how she was the second principle of both schools. "jeez makarov you really shouldn't be trying to run these two schools all by yourself, pssshhh i make your dinner everyday too!" mavis sighed a little as she walked down the hallway and found a vending machine but didn't have any cash on her and what cash she did have was back at the office and she didn't feel like walking all the way to the office just for the money. Bopping her head with his can of green tea was natsu who was smiling down at the younger girl who was looking up at the teen and pouting "hey mavis what are you doing out here in the hallways?" natsus said as he leaned back on the vending machine and took a sip of his green tea. Pouting mavis kicked the floor with her bare foot and didn't look up at natsu who was still looking at her and waiting for her to answer his question "well natsu if you must know what i am doing out here in the hallways then i will tell you, i am going to each and every classroom here in this building and asking teachers of they need any help with teaching their classes" mavis said as she looked up to natsu who looked at her with a smile on his face "well i might as well tell you why i'm out here as well, right now i'm taking marine biology seeing how i like to swim with fish from time to time and i want to study them more often, levy, my classmate is also in the same class with me along with gajeel and lucy but the reason i left the classroom was because i needed something to drink" natsu said as he bopped the girls head with his bottle.

"well natsu i say it's time you return to class, don't want to be getting in trouble with the teachers on the first day now do we?" mavis replied by pushing the teen away from the vending machine as he chuckled shaking his head and went into the mens bathroom and tossed the empty bottle away in the garbage bin "hey mavis i noticed that you were looking at the vending machine earlier and i was just wondering if you had money to buy something from it" natsu said as he walked out of the bathroom while the younger girl leaned against the wall "yeah but i left all of my money back at the office but it's quite alright i'll fetch it and come back" mavis replied as she began to walk down the hallway "no, come here and i'll buy what it is that you want" natsu said as the girl stopped in her tracks and turned around and looked at him "but i cannot take money from a student, it is just rude" mavis said as she was turning back around but was stopped by natsu who nudged her arm "c'mon mavis you know me and we're friends right? so let me buy you something" natsu said calmly finally breaking the girl down and she nodded sighing a bit as she walked over to him "alright all i wanted was some green tea" mavis said sheepishly while looking at the vending machine then at natsu who was just smiling "well then let's get you the green tea" natsu put the dollar into the machine then pushed the button for the green tea and then watched the machine drop it into the bin before reaching down to get the bottle "well here you go mavis" natsu said handing the bottle of green tea to the girl who happily accepted it "well thank you for buying me the drink but i must tell you that you have to return to class now" mavis said sternly with a smile as natsu ruffled her hair and then proceeded to walk down the hallway and back to his class "i'll see you later mavis" natsu said as he walked down the hallway leaving the younger girl all by herself with her drink "well that kid really is nice" mavis said as she drank her tea and walked down the hallway.

ooOoo makarov's home

After the first day of school ended makarov and mavis saw to it that everyone got to their dormitories safely and those that went home by foot stayed safe and the ones that were driving were reminded not to speed which natsu and gajeel didn't care about as they sped out of the parking lot of the school. Mavis talked to wendy and some others before they left to go home while four people stayed behind which were jellal and erza and lisanna and mirajane who were all part of the new student council of the school and after mavis had given them their orders on what to do they all got to work almost immediately with the schools paper work and started to plan out what the teachers were going to give the kids on the tests they were taking.

Laxus decided to stay behind and talk to the student council while letting mavis go home promising that he would remember to lock the school up before leaving and to check up on the security patrol to make sure that they were on guard and not letting trespassers come through and onto school grounds. Mavis had gone home with makarov who gave her a ride in his ford 150 and despite how short the man was he still didn't have trouble driving the truck. Mavis seemed to be a little bored on the truck drive home and she didn't really have anything to talk about but the fact that she liked natsu and thought he was a nice person "so mavis it seems that you have something on your mind, care to share what it is that has you occupied?" makarov said as he turned the music down in the car while driving down the road. Mavis looked up to makarov as he focused on the road in front of him but also glanced down at the young girl smiling as he noticed that she was starting to think about someone more than it was to something "so mavis who is this new person that you met?" makarov stated out of now where causing the girl to jump to the sudden question "what do you mean?" was all she could say as she looked at her grandfather "the only other person i met today was natsu and his friends and that's about it" mavis said looking out the road watching the street light poles as they drove past them.

"so it's natsu who's got you thinking now? Well i wouldn't blame you for liking the man seeing how he is a nice person and i ought to know that seeing how i raised him and his little sister" makarov said chuckling lightly as he turned the car around the corner heading down a street that would be leading him and mavis back to their home, mavis was a little light headed as she thought about what makarov said about her liking the teen but she shook her head knowing that she herself didn't like the teen like that and she knew that he had a girlfriend "jeez makarov you really shouldn't tease me like that and i like natsu as a friend and yes i know how nice he is since he bought me something to drink when i didn't have money earlier today" mavis said pouting a little as she playfully punched the older mans arm as he chuckled. After the two arrived to their house they had dinner and talked about how the first day back to school was and decided that it was best that they work together so they wouldn't be overly worked out with all of the student papers that the board sent. Makarov had to agree that seeing everyone back at school was nice and he liked the fact that natsu and his friends all made it past high school and into the university that he ran and now that he could watch over the kids along with mavis's help and he couldn't help but feel excited with what the school year had in store for all of them.

 **Hope you all are happy that i started this sequel and i hope you all are ready for this new beginning**

 **Letting you all know that i will be taking requests from time to time so feel free to tell me what you would like to happen in some of the chapters for this new story!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	2. Chapter 2

Makarov yawned as he got out of his car with mavis by his side as they walked into the high school checking up on the students and filling some paper work out as they figured out what they would be doing that day and for makarov it was quite a busy and hectic morning seeing how he still had to go to fairy tail's univeristy and check up on the students their but it seemed almost impossible for the principle to be able to do that seeing how he was only one person and their was two schools that needed to be managed and it seemed to be like an impossible task for the old man seeing how it was already the second week of school.

"makarov is seems that you have your hands full does it not?" mavis stated as she helped carry a stack of papers that the man had to fill out for the high school while he carried a stack of papers that needed to be filled out for the university "yes my hands are full mavis but what are you suggesting that i do about it?' makarov said sighing as he walked down the hallway with his niece by his side. Mavis thought about makarov had said for almost half a minute before her face lit up with a huge smile "makarov you should let me run the high school for you while you run the university that way you can have less stress on yourself!" mavis said happily as she skipped around the older man who stopped walking and almost dropped the stack of papers that he was carrying "mavis are you crazy! I can't let you run an entire you school by youself and i'm already breaking the rules by even letting you come here in the first place!" makarov yelled as he watched the girl skip around him in circles, shaking her head mavis just smiled and kept skipping down the hallway with the older man following right behind her.

Makarov knew what mavis was capable of but he still thought it wasn't ok for a young girl like her to be running an entire school by herself and even though she qualified for a job as a principle which was something that was complete child's play for her, makarov, still thought that she was still not ready for the responsibilities that came with being a principle. "please makarov i know that you think i'm not ready to be a principle but i know i can be and you know very well that for my age i am very smart and maybe smarter than you" mavis said as she opened the door to the mans high school office and set the stack of papers down on the table while the older man took a breather and sat down after placing the stack of papers he had been carrying onto an empty chair "listen mavis i know that you are very smart and all but i just need to know if you are mature enough to take on the responsiblities of taking care of the children in the school" makarov sighed and grabbed that water bottle that was on the table and sat back down after taking a couple of sips from the bottled refreshment. Mavis though about what makarov had said and then paced around the room thinking about the responsibilites that she would have to take if she did become the principle of fairy tail high and even though she wouldn't be earning any money out of being the principle she knew that it would be keeping her busy and thats all she really wanted "makarov i know that i am a little younger than the rest of the children you know but i accept the responsibilites that come with being a principle and promise that i will do my best to take care of the children here at this school and besides you know theirs no way that someone would ever be able to hurt your students" mavis said happily as she sat down in the pinciples chair and put some glasses on that she had found laying on the table.

Makarov smiled warmly at the young girl and stood up stretching a little as he gave her a small grin before picking the stack of papers off of the chair he had set them on "mavis i'm expecting you to keep your promise and i'll be back later to check up on you and i hope to hear great things come from the students of this high school, mavis i know your growing up fast but try to stay on my level" makarov said chuckling a bit as he opened the door to the office and walked out after waving goodbye to his niece. _She really is something that mavis huh?_ Makarov thought as he walked down the hallway to a passage way that led to the university, smiling makarov knew that mavis would be able to hold the school together by herself and he had to admit that he had never expected the young girl to ever offer to help with running one of the schools but it did kind of suprise the man seeing how she was going to be all by herself at the school but he knew that she would be ok and most likely have fun running the school by herself. Makarov chuckled and entered the university smiling as he made his way to his office while thinking about his little niece and smiled to himself _jeez mavis your growing up as fast as natsu and wendy and their friends_ makarov thought as he walked towards his office smiling.

ooOoo later that day

Natsu walked down the hallways of the university wearing his headphones and listening to some music while peering into some classrooms to see what they were doing as he walked by and even though he should have been in class, natsu, could care less seeing how he was already good at marine biology and had no trouble with answering the questions that the teacher threw at him which made the teen chuckle seeing how most of the time it would seem like the teacher would have an impossible question for him but he still managed to have an answer for him.

Natsu seemed to be the kind of tipical bad boy in most girls eyes but when it came to actually meeting the teen and becoming friends with him that they realized that he was actually pretty nice and had a pretty good sense of humor but only his close friends knew that he was also very loyal and put his life on the line for anyone that is faced with danger. Lucy for one knew this very well since he had almost died twice saving her life and a strangers life and only when natsu had confessed to her that he actually loved her and chose her over lisanna that she knew that natsu was a sweet and loveable person and overtime she began to grow on him and before she knew it she could no longer live without him and it did upset her when they had to be seperated for a long time but she decided to deal with it to make them both in high school natsu seemed to be an everyday teenage bad boy but everyone who knew him knew that he just liked to be rebellious and obnoxious whenever he felt like it and it was just part of his great personalty's that everyone seemed to like but now that natsu had entered fairy tail univsersity it seemed that he was having less time to be with lucy now that he was working most of the time with gajeel and lafayatee's downtown in city place and it did bother lucy a little but she knew that natsu needed to work and she didn't mind seeing him come home late since wendy kept her company most of the time until he arrived or she would just preoccupy herself with work.

Sighing natsu turned around a corner and came face to face with lucy who looked at him with a smile on her face as she jumped into his arms as he gave her a hug "hey luce how ya doin?" natsu said as he ruffled the girls hair making her giggle, lucy, had been a little upset most of the day since she hadn't been able to see natsu but she knew that he was busy with his classes and she couldn't stop him trying to learn "hey natsu do you think we could go out on a date this Saturday?" lucy said as she looked up at the teen who looked down at her and smiled before sighing a little "damn not this week luce i'm kind of stuck with gajeel, you know how it is at lafayetee's but maybe next week i'll be free" natsu said as lucy looked down while he scratched the back of his head not noticing the fact that lucy was frowing "hey natsu when are we actually going to hang out...you know?...just us..and nobody else?" lucy said quietly as she looked down at the ground as natsu noticed the sadness in the way that she spoke "hey luce i know that we haven't been able to hang out since school started again for us but i'll do my best to try and get a free day off next week alright?" natsu said patting the girl on the head as he smiled while she looked up at him and nodded giving him a small smile.

Natsu knew that he hadn't had the time to hang out with lucy since school started and even though it was only the second week of school he knew how hard it was for the girl to stay away from him since he too wanted to be with her but knowing he had to go to work he had no choice but do his best and work instead of thinking about the blonde but natsu knew that he had to hang out with lucy because it wasn't very fun for him to stay away from her as well.

Smiling, natsu grabbed lucy's hand and pressed his lips against hers giving her a passionate kiss which she happily returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as the teen cupped her cheek with his hand and continued to kiss her. The two were in the middle of their tongue battle until they heard someone behind them chuckle which made them pull apart and turned around to see who it was that had just seen them making out but sighed in relief after they realized that it was just gajeel "jeez you two really don't seem to care wether you're in public or not when it comes to making out" the male teased the two as he chuckled while natsu gave him a pissed smirk "well your one to talk gajeel, seeing how you and levy don't care wether your in public or not when it comes to almost fucking!" natsu snarled back making the teen with piercing's all over his body laugh a little harder as he shook his head and pat the pink haired teen on the back "yeah i'll give you that one salamander" gajeel said chuckling a bit. The two teens laughed a bit while lucy stared at them in confusion before she was tackled with a hug by short blue haired girl "lu-chan! How've you been! I haven't seen you all day!" levy exclaimed happily as she continued to hug the blonde while their two boyfriends looked at them and shook their heads and laughed a little "hey levy i'm and i haven't seen you all day too" lucy said as she returned the hug her best friend was giving her.

Levy was glad that she was able to see lucy since she had been bored all day with the teachers giving her work which she wouldn't mind having if they weren't as hard as the test that they give out. Levy had been experincing the same problems that lucy was having with natsu since gajeel was always working which meant she was left alone at home having to call friends to come over or just text til he returned from work and it was starting to drive the girl insane seeing how she wanted to be with her boyfriend but couldn't since he had to work. "hey lu-chan do you think i can come over to your house today or tomorrow?" levy questioned the blonde as she looked at her best friend with pleading eyes while she tried her best not to look into them. Lucy was always a sucker when it came to puppy eyes with levy which looked so cute and always made her say what the girl wanted to hear "yeah you can come over tomorrow because i'm kind of busy today with wendy since i'm helping her with homework" lucy said as she pat her friend making her smile while their boyfriends talked about something related to school sports. "thanks lu-chan i'll be sure to bring some stuff to eat when i come over" levy said happily as she hugged her friend once again making her giggle in the process.

"hey levy where do you want to go hang out after school? Natsu and gajeel are working today right? so lets go have some fun and it's been a while since we've hung out with each other" lucy said as she let go of her friend while she did the same and nodded to the idea of hanging out with her best friend again since her boyfriend was working that day along with natsu. "yeah i guess it would be nice to hang out with my bestie after school" levy giggled as she and lucy began to make arrangements for what they were going to do later in the day despite the fact that they were technically skipping class since they were in the hallway with two boys who were supposed to be in class but decided to go to the vending machines to spend some time away from their classes seeing how easy they were.

While gajeel was taking marine biology with levy and natsu, lucy, was the only one is the small group that had decided to take a different class which was astronomy seeing how she loved to actually spend some time outside at night on some occassions and look into a telesope that natsu had bought for her when she spotted it in a mall. The reason lucy loved to study the stars was because her mother layla heartfilia had always taken her out at night to the backyard of their mansion and she would show lucy the magical wonders of the night sky and even after layla passed away lucy still watched the stars at night just so she could remember her mother and enjoy the view of the stars.

"hey guys i think it's time that we go back to class" gray said as he walked out of the bathroom wiping his hands with a paper towel "i mean we've been out her for about ten minutes and will start to get curious with why we all decided to go to the vending machine and bathroom all at the same time" gray continued to talk while shaking his head and chuckling a bit seeing how absent minded their teacher could be at times. Gray didn't know what it was about their teacher that he liked seeing how the man had a great personality and he loved to help his students out with their problems wether it was school related or private and most of the students that knew makarov where kind of reminded of him by the teacher since he was so friendly with them which was a good thing since most teachers wouldn't even glance at their students but give them tons of work and expect them to be done with it by the end of the day which kind of sucked but still they were able to manage doing it. Mark or , however most students called him Mark, was a good and kind hearted man that seemed to love his students and enjoyed teaching them about marine biology and he had invited most of his students to go diving with him in the bahamas and he had offered to pay for the trip as well and if they didn't have any diving gear they would be ok since he had a good number of extra suits and oxygen tanks.

The the five teens all walked back to class together and Mark didn't seem to mind that they had taken their time at the vending machine as he was too busy teaching the class about manatee's which was a really interesting subject which levy wished she hadn't skipped since she was part of the small group that would be diving in the bahamas and she wanted to know more about the manatee's just in case she saw some while they were diving. Natsu on the other hand along with lucy already knew about manatee's since they had gone diving with wendy before and it had been a pretty nice experience for all of them expect for the fact that lucy had been to scared to go near a manatee due to its enormous size and so did wendy but natsu had no trouble swimming up to the creature and patting it on the head very gently.

For the rest of the day natsu and the small gang that was in the same class with him learned the basics of coral and what they do to help the coral reef which really was an interesting thing for the teens to learn and the fact that the teacher wanted to take some students diving to see the coral reef from a small distance was pretty cool to some of the teens. Natsu was a little bummed that he wouldn't be diving that day with the rest of class mates but he did have something else in mind and it involved lucy being with him for the entire day which to him didn't sound so bad. If lucy was a little upset for not getting to be with natsu because of his job than maybe while his teacher is diving and he is working full time for the day at lafayetee's with gajeel, maybe just maybe, he could somehow get lucy to agree to being a waitress for the day but the teen would have to wait until Friday to ask the girl and it was Monday so the wait began once the school bell rang and the teens packed their bags and headed home and to their dorms. Natus was a little excited to have lucy work with him and she could see first hand how he worked and how the restraunt looked like from a worked point of view instead of a customers but until it was Friday natsu would have to wait but he do it seeing how he loved his girlfriend very much and he could never say or do anything to hurt her and after all she was the one that had taken his heart and he had been the one that stole hers.

 **Hey guys i hope you all enjoyed this chapter of fairy tail and if you want something to happen leave a suggestion in the comments below and leave a review of how this story is going so far and remember that i will be posting chapters from Monday to Friday every week so stick around and enjoy!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just starting to rise out from its grave in the horizon shining down on the city of magnolia blanketing it with the warm light that it produced giving everyone a great sensation of warmth and seeing how it was starting to get a little chilly in the city it was great that the sun was warm enough to heat up the streets so people wouldn't freeze. It was also a day that a certain pink haired teen had been waiting for the entire week he had spent at school and at work, it wast he day the day that his teacher was taking some students diving leaving the rest with a free day meaning one thing, natsu, was going to get his chance to get lucy to come work with him.

"haha yes this is it! I get to finally get lucy to come work with me!" natsu said excitedly as he walked down the hallway with gajeel who was just smirking knowing how happy his friend was "well natsu just remember that we can't have her screwing up and if she does make sure she acts cute so the boss doesn't get mad" gajeel said laughing a bit at the last part knowing how some guys did fall to their knees whenever lucy did something cute so she wouldn't get in trouble. Sighing natsu shook his head and punched gajeel on the arm making the guy laugh a little harder which just made the pink haired teen sigh again as he shook his head "anyways i know that lucy won't screw this up and i know that she's been dying to get to hang out with me today so i thought that maybe this was a good way to do that and give her the chance to see how it is to work where we're at" natsu said walking down the hallway that was starting to get crowded with teens that were heading to their classes while gajeel and natsu himself just continued to walk around knowing their teacher would be late as usual.

Gajeel seemed to be a little excited as well seeing how levy was going to get to go diving for the first time for their class and even though he would have preferred to be able to go diving with his girlfriend he was still happy that she got to go and do something that she loved. "hey natsu do you think levy will be alright with me not being around to help her?" gajeel questioned his friend as they got closer to their classroom, gajeel, was always one for being over protective when it came to being with levy and anything that dared to hurt her, gajeel was always their to help levy and whenever the girl needed some help with something he would always be their for her and their was not one day that he hadn't been their for her with the exception of him working that entire week but she was fine other than that. The two had built ha strong relationship that had them depending on each other for everything and with them not being able to spend some time together the entire week was much like torture for the two but gajeel had plans to take the girl out for dinner and karoake later on Saturday since he was off that day.

"hey gajeel i know it's none of my buisness but i was just wondering how you and levy have been doing since we've both been working a lot more now that we've entered the university, lucy and me have been having a hard time trying to find some spare time to even hang out with each other and we do hang out at home but i mean we haven't been able to go out on date by ourselves for a long time now so i was wondering how you and levy were holding up" natsu said as he opened the door to their classroom and poked his head through the door before taking it back out and looking at gajeel who just shook his head and sighed. "yeah salamander we're having the same problem as well and we've been trying to free up some more time that we use to spend doing something else but that hasn't really been working" gajeel replied as he leaned against the wall while blowing a bubble with the gum that he was chewing.

Natsu couldn't help but sigh at the fact that he adn gajeel were experiencing the same problems within their personal love lives and even though he would have had a better reaction to what gajeel had said he felt like sighing seeing how it did seem a little ironic that both of their girlfriends were trying to occupy themselves while they were at work and even though they could just hang out with each other they knew they'd prefer to be with the person that they love. "hey gajeel what are you going to do over the weekend? Are you gonna try to take levy out or something?" natsu said as he peered into the classroom through the sliding doors window. gajeel thought about the dinner that he was going to take levy to and then the movie that was supposed to follow after that "well natsu i'd say that i have some things planned out for me and my shrimp during the weekend" gajeel replied proudly as he smirked popping another bubble with the gum he was still chewing.

Natsu thought about what gajeel said and sort of gave the teen a little thumbs up seeing how he had planned something a little romantic out for him and levy "well metal head i'm going into the class now, lucy's here and so is levy so let's go" natsu said as he slide the door open and walked into the classroom suprised that lucy and levy hadn't noticed him and gajeel standing on the other side of the sliding doors which were just across from them "alright whatever man let's get going with this" gajeel said as he pushed the teen into the classroom and walking in after him chuckling as other classmates stared at the two in confusion.

Lucy and levy noticed the two teens walk into the class followed by gray and juvia who seemed to be in a more happier mood than usual and one image popped up into both girls heads and caused their faces to turn completely red knowing what that look on juvia's and gray's face were because they had the same faces on when they had first had sex with their boyfriends and seeing juvia's face brought back a couple memories for the girls and it made them blush hard and it didn't help that natsu and gajeel walked over to them and kissed them on the cheek. Lucy had a hard time trying not to see natsu shirtless and it was worse for levy since when she was trying her best not to imagine gajeel completely naked and it was killing her to try and hide her blush that was starting to make her face turn a beeting color red and natsu and gajeel noticed that something with the girls but decided to ignore whatever it was that was making them look so red and fearing they wer angry with them they decided to keep their mouths shut. Lucy looked up at natsu then quickly looked down at the ground after imagining him with her in bed which made her blush furiously as she remembered the day that she and natsu had sex and even though they had screwed around a lot in their home they hadn't really had sex for a while and it made her start thinking naughty things which were also making her blush madly, levy, on the other hand was ready to bang her head against the table since she kept imagining gajeel planting kisses all over her body and it was starting cause her to feel chills run up all over her body.

"hey shrimp you ok? it looks like your face is really turning red" gajeel said as he turned around to look at levy who had her head down as she tried her best to not look up and see the teens face knowing that a waterfall of images would rain down on her from her brain and she knew that they would all be naughty. Gajeel poked the girls head and sighed turning around after he realized that she wouldn't be turning around anytime soon "well if you want to talk i'll be right in front of ya" gajeel said as he laid his head down on the table and slowly drifting off to sleep waiting for natsu to ask lucy if she was going to work with them while the teacher was preparing the swim suits for the teens that were going diving with him. natsu looked over to gajeel and saw that he had his head down and decided that it was time that he ask lucy if she wanted to work with him and cleared his throat a bit turned around in his chair so he as facing the blonde girl but noticed that she had her head down and wasn't looking but but picked her chin up with his thumb and looked her in the eyes as they went wide "n..natsu what are you doing?" lucy said a little in shock since she didn't think that the teen would be picking her head up "well i just wanted to see if ya wanted to come to work with me since we haven't had time to spend with each other and i wanted you to see how my job is" natsu replied making the blondes eyes widen as she looked at natsu who was kept grinning at her "i..is your boss ok with me coming to you j..job?" lucy asked sounding a little more suprised than she had been before. Natsu nodded his head and quickly pecked the girl on the lips before turning around while smirking leaving her in her thoughts which were completely scattered seeing how she had never once thought about working with the teen and never thought she would be working for the restraunt that she ate at with her friends on special occasions. "so be ready for when the teacher leaves luce 'cause we'll head straight to lafayetee's since i told the boss that i wanted him to meet you before they opened the restraunt up and remember that you'll be cooking some food with me and gajeel before we open the restraunt up at night" natsu said calmly as the girl did her best to comprehend everything the pink haired teen in front of her was saying and it seemed like it was all too good to be true but it wasn't and since natsu wasn't one to lie when it came to working lucy knew what he was saying was true and that he wasn't playing around with her.

announced that all the teens that he had listed the class before that were going on the trip with him should come up to the front of the classroom and get their gear then head out into the hallway and wait for him and the rest of the students before the leave the school grounds. Gajeel gave levy a hug and a small kiss before she walked up to the front of the classroom and got her gear which she had to admit was really heavy but still dealt with the weight and did her best to look like she wasn't struggling to keep the heavy gear up since gajeel would immediately jump up and tell the teacher he would be coming on the trip so he could help levy with her gear before she got into the water.

Natsu chuckled as he stood up along with gajeel and lucy and walked out of the classroom after waving goodbye to the teacher who smiled at them and told them to enjoy their _free_ day off which was going to be filled with work but the teens didn't seem to care seeing how the job at lafayetees' was really easy for them. Lucy was so excited and couldn't wait to find out how natsu's job was and was a little excited to be able to hang out with her boyfriend while he was at work even though she too would be working but she didn't mind since she would still be able to see natsu which was all she wanted and really needed and the fact that she was working for free didn't seem to bother her at all too. The three teens all exited the school and gajeel got into his car while lucy followed natsu and got into his car which turned on from the second building seeing how natsu had a remote on his key chain which started the car up whenever he clicked the red button.

ooOoo at lafayetee's

Three teens could be seen walking on the second floor of city place as they passed many restraunts making their way to the one that was close to the muvico theater and even though lafayetee's was a rival of the blue pub they still exceeded the other restraunt every night seeing how they served only the finest food withe finest looking women and charming guys. The manager of lafayetee's came to the front of the restraunt and greeted natsu and gajeel into the restraunt but noticed someone else that was behind them and stopped the person in her place making her gulp a little as he chuckled a bit "ah natsu is this the lovely Heartfilia that you said you were dating?" Jeff said as he pat the girl on the back as he chuckled making the girl sweat a little as she chuckled a little with the man "yeah that's my girlfriend and she's a great cook sir and one of the best waitresses that you'll have tonight" natsi said proudly as he winked at lucy who gulped and nodded to the manager who just smiled warmly at her causing her to cool down a little seeing how the manager was a just a nice man.

Natsu took lucy by the hand and led her to the kitchen in the back of the restraunt and tossed her an apron that she would need to use before touching the stoves and begin cooking, gajeel walked past the two wearing one of the chefs hats and passed one to natsu who put it on with a huge smile crossing his face while lucy giggled a little as she watched natsu concentrate on the food that he was preparing which really did look good. Natsu helped lucy out with making a couple of dishes before he let her do them on her own and to the managers suprise, natsu had been right when he said lucy was a good cook since her dishes did taste great "say lucy while you're passing the food out and taking orders do you think you could pass some of your dishes out? They would be a good side dish and people would most likely leave bigger tips with the extra food being added free of charge" natsu's manager jeff said as he looked at the blonde who nodded her head while smiling. Lucy was very happy that natsu's manager had liked her cooking and she was a little suprised that he wanted her to give the dishes made to some people that ordered big meals which did seem like good idea to her and she couldn't help but smirk seeing how gajeel had never been asked by the manager to ever do that when he was serving the customers.

After about three hours of nonstop preparing for the arrival of customers the manager finally decided to open the restraunt for buisness letting in the first twenty or so customers in while gajeel helped some waitresses and waiters around while natsu and lucy got the rest of the food ready. It was a very hectic night seeing how a lot more people showed up, more than usual, but none the less natsu was able to get lucy ready and she seemed to be enjoying herself as she helped natsu with creating the food before walking out of the kitchen to serve it and she was quite delighted to know that some people were leaving bigger tips than they had intended to which the boss said they would.

"hey natsu do you really think that people liked my cooking that much that they decided to leave a bigger tip then they usually do?" lucy said as she ran back into the kitchen to help the teen with some making a couple more dishes while gajeel started to play some jazz music with some of the people in the small band that he had created a couple nights ago which his manager jeff had to agree seemed to impress and please most customers.

"yeah lucy why wouldn't people like the food that you make? You don't cook very often at home but when you do it's like heaven that's all I have to say" natsu said as he finished cooking some steak and put it on a plate then on counter where a waiter took the plate to the table where it had been ordered. Lucy smiled at natsu and gave him a small hug before returning to work and after good four hours of nonstop working the boss finally let natsu and lucy go home now that the rest of the regular chefs were coming in for the late night shift. "jeez natsu i didn't know that your job was fun! I mean their was a lot of work but i have to admit that it was pretty fun helping you and gajeel out with serving the food and then going out to serve it!" lucy said giggling while they walked down the sidewalk to parking complex after they had changed their clothes before leaving the restraunt "well luce i hope you liked hanging out with me today because tomorrow i want to take you out somewhere so we can hang out, sort of like a date" natsu said as he wrapped an arm around the girls waist and brought her closer to him as he gave her a quick peck on the lips which made her smile, lucy didn't know why but everytime natsu pecked her on the lips it made her feel butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks would start to burn up and she would always try to look away but he would always cup her cheek then look her in the eyes and kiss her which she would let him do as she would always return the kiss. "natsu i love you" lucy said as she cupped his cheek and kissed him which suprised natsu since he had always been the one to do that but he returned the kiss happily knowing that she didn't do things like that so often when she was blushing which he thought was very cute "i love you too lucy and don't you ever forget that" natsu said after they pulled apart from the kiss, lucy smiled and held natsu's hand as they continued to walk down the sidewalk with the cool breeze of the night and the couple couldn't be any happier with the way things had turned our for them that night but lucy was especially happy now that natsu was taking her out tomorrow but she was also happy that she had been able to spend time with him and to top it all off he told her that he would always love her..forever..and to never forget it.

 **Hey guys i hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail and i hope you all like the next one with natsu and lucy's date!**

 **Leave a comment or a review and leave a couple suggestions of what you think should happen during the date and i'll take them into consideration and if they are good ideas i'll most likely put them into the story.**

 **I'll see you all in the chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yawning lighty and stretching her arms out was lucy heartfilia and she was just waking up from a great nap that she had taken since she hadn't had much sleep that night. Lucy had worked with natsu the night before and didn't sleep since they never really went home seeing how natsu wanted to take the girl out on night in the city and driving to miami really did take a little chunk of the time that she had spent witht the teen but she loved every minute of the car ride since she got the opportunity to talk to natsu and spend some time with him.

"man natsu didn't have to take me out last night but i don't really mind, I'm glad that he did though and it was nice of him, maybe i'll do something nice for him in return" lucy said smiling as she got out of her bed and stood up to stretch but was stopped immediately when she noticed her slippers were gone and her favorite morning clothes were missing too which were usually stretch pants and a small shirt that she liked to wear. "huh? Where the heck is my clothes? I swear that i left it right on the corner of my bed along with my bunny slippers" lucy whined a little as she walked out of her room and down the hallway to where wendy's room was and she had a little hunch that maybe the smaller brunette had taken her clothes. "hey wendy do you know where my clothes are-" lucy stopped talking almost immediately as she opened the door to see wendy standing in the middle of the room with her clothes on and sitting on natsu lap with her head on his chest while he slept on the chair he was sitting on. Their seemed to be a strong sense of weirdness coming from the room since lucy was the only one in the room that was awake and seeing natsu's little sister sitting on his lap with her head on his chest and eyes closed while she slept peacefully was enough to make lucy think that the person wendy loved was natsu and him alone "wendy! What the hell are you doing!" lucy yelled causing wendy to jump and fall off of natsu's lap as he continued to snore a little unaffected by the yelling coming from the blonde that was standing right next to him. Wendy immediately stood up and tackled lucy shutting the girl up with her hand covering her mouth as she looked at the blonde with intense look in her eyes that told her to be quiet "lucy don't wake natsu up! i just thought that he looked so cute sleeping in my room! And i don't have clean clothes so i decided to wear your clothes!" wendy quietly yelled at lucy who just sighed in relief that she knew that wendy wasn't trying to do some naughty stuff with natsu which would have been something that everyone at their school would hear about one way or another seeing how things between the three never stayed a secret.

Taking wendy's hand off of her mouth lucy sighed and slapped the girl on the back of her head before standing up and walking over to natsu who seemed to be out cold, chuckling lucy poked the teens head and sort pushed it a little further back which caused him to start snoring which made her laugh. "jeez wendy how did natsu ever get into you're room in the first place?" lucy said as she began to slowly stop laughing and continued to poke natsu's head. Wendy shrugged and poked the pink haired teens head along with the blonde which made the two laugh as the teen began to snore a little louder which they found was very funny "well natsu was here in the morning and i woke up to see him here on the floor as if he was walking towards my bed but he looked so tired so i decided to put him in the chair since i wasn't strong enough to carry him to the bed" wendy said as she poked natsu's cheek causing a weird fart like noise whenever the teen exhaled which made th girls laugh a little.

Lucy stretched her arms and yawned before walking over to the door to the girls room and opened it to find virgo who was about to knock on the door with her fist ready to tap the door, virgo didn't expect lucy to open the door and to see natsu on the chair with a younger girl wearing very revealing clothes made the pink haired teens face turn red quickly as sweat drops could be seen on her "um pr..princess i..um..i'm sorry for interrupting whatever it was you were doing with master natsu i'll leave you three alone!" virog stammered as she turned around and began to slowly walk away making lucy's face almost tomato red realizing what virgo must have thought when she wendy with natsu and she herself in the room looking like nothing was going "virgo damnit wait! No we weren't doing anything like that! Honset holyshit virgo!" lucy yelled as she began to chase the now running maid who was trying to make a daring escape to the front door so she could leave the house "virgoooo nooo please listen!" lucy yelled a she chased after her maid.

ooOoo later

Natsu sighed a little as he shook his head chuckling a little as he ate the eggs that virgo had made for him and wendy and despite the fact that virgo had thought wendy and lucy were going to rape natsu, lucy somehow caught up to the pink haired brunette and tackled her to the ground and slapped her across the face so she would be able to comprehend what it was that she had been trying to tell her the entire time before she made a break for the door so she could get away from her master.

"jeez virgo why would you ever think that wendy and I would ever try to rape natsu?" lucy said as she laid down on the couch trying to catch her breathe seeing how she had chased the brunette for almost five minutes but it wouldn't be something to complain about if the maid wasn't running like cheetah that was scared. Natsu began to laugh his ass off in his chair while chewing on the eggs and coughed a little after lodging a piece of the breakfast in his throat but didn't mind and continued to laugh as he looked at the pink haired brunette that was standing at the sink and cleaning dishes quickly "ok! sheesh natsu! i know it might have been stupid of me to assume that lady lucy and wendy would try to rape you but give me some credit that i at least believed her! I might have not even agreed to come back and see for myself what they had done to you!" virgo snapped at natsu which made him laugh harder causing the brunette to blush a little seeing how she was acting so desprate in the situation that she was in and she didn't want to be seen as an idiot but yelling wasn't changing anything and she could tell by the way natsu was laughing.

Lucy herself had to admit that it was kind of funny how virgo thought that she and wendy were about to rape natsu when in fact they were just poking his head and laughing at the snoring he was doing while he slept out cold "virgo maybe you should wait and see what we are doing before you start making assumptions" lucy said laughing as she stood up and walked over to natsu and kissed his cheek "anyways natsu wouldn't mind if i did it to him but with wendy! Wow theirs something that he wouldn't be able to forget!" lucy said as she looked at the blue haired girl who's was just sitting next to natsu and enjoying her egg breakfast that virgo had made for her as a way for saying sorry for thinking you were about to rape your own brother. Wendy looked at lucy and shook her head smiling as she continued to eat her food and to the girl everything that had happened in the morning wasn't new seeing how they were all friends and often did things together that made people think weirdly of them or just think they are good friends which is part true in her eyes since natsu and lucy are dating and she is just their little friend that tags along but is still loved in the process.

Virgo sighed and grabbed wendy's plate of finished eggs along with natsu's and washed the two dishes quickly and wiped her hands on her dress before sitting on the counter and looking at the three teens that seemed to look a little bored "master natsu aren't you taking the princess out on a date today?" virgo questioned natsu as she looked at him while he groaned a little and turned around to see lucy who had puppy eyes and was grinding her body against his in a way that cats do when they are trying to get their owners attention. Natsu sighed and looked down at the blonde and pat her on the head gently and smiled "well we kind of already went on that date last night since we went to a couple of parties together before we came back home at three in the morning, besides i'd take lucy out tonight if wendy had someone to be with but i'm not someone that chooses so i have decided to take the two out to an arcade and try the some of the machines out and beat them at everything their before we head to bakery and get something to eat" natsu said as he poked lucy's cheek as she pouted while wendy cheered and hugged her brother as he wrapped his arms around both of the girls waists causing them to giggle while virgo shook her head and smiled at the them "hey natsu you should work on that sibling like love because some people get the wrong idea of you two at times" virgo said chuckling a little causing wendy's face to turn a little red and that didn't happen so often unless natsu had his arms or arm wrapped around her waist.

"jeez virgo don't worry i get the damn message but i don't care about what people think of me and natsu because he is my big brother and i love him, not in the insest way of course" weny said as she looked up at natsu then at lucy before looking at virgo who was smiling at her "of course you don't care but that isn't bad just take the lovey dovey stuff down a level ok?" the maid said as she walked out of the kitchen and pat the girl on the head before heading to the library in the house to go rest.

Natsu looked over to lucy who was resting her head on his shoulder and sighed a little causing her to get natsu's attention. Natsu didn't like it when the girl sighed since he thought that it was his job to be able to keep her happy at all times and even if she wasn't upset but still sighed he thought that it was still his job to be able to keep her from doing it, around him of course but if it was when she was with her friends than he would understand because some did talk too much which he had to admit was just like lucy herself but he knew that it was also boring to be without your loved one. "hey luce what's wrong? Your sighing and you know i don't like that" natsu said as he pat the girl on the head making her pout and look up only to have natsu poke her nose "don't worry natsu, evertime i sigh when i'm with you isn't bad you know?" lucy said giggling as she poked the teens nose making wendy pout as she bit natsu's neck causing him to yelp as his sisters teeth sank into his neck, lucy's eyes widened and the blonde took the bit on her boyfriends neck as a challenge and turned natsu's head causing a small whimper come from the teen before she sank her teeth into his neck making the teen yelp again as he fell against the wall with both girls biting him.

Caprico walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks once he saw lucy and wendy biting natsu's neck and while the girls didn't notice caprico the person that did notice him was natsu and to have another man that is older than you to be watching you get bit by two brunettes can cause and awkward moment and that's exactly what happened to natsu as he and caprico had a small eye staring contest until wendy yelped when she saw that caprico was watching her and lucy bit the shit out of natsu's neck "Lucy caprico was here the whole time!" wendy yelled making lucy pull back from nastu and turn around only to almost faint when she noticed caprico's completely white face as he turned around and walked back to the library where he had come from before. Natsu got off of the wall and chased after caprico but stopped running after realizing it was pointless to run after the man "jeez you two need to really calm down with that biting habit" natsu said as he rubbed his neck while the two girls standing in front of him laughed and shook their heads causing natsu to sigh realizing they weren't going to calm down with their biting habit. It was bad enough for the teen to deal with lucy biting his neck but to have wendy do it as well was worse and she was his sister! But oh well wendy didn't care since they were related and she'd do it in front of other boys if she wanted to too.

Wendy chuckled as natsu went back upstairs followed by lucy and herself as they chased the teen to his room but one thought struck the blue haired girl hard causing her to stop halfway down the hallway _i haven't had a real boyfriend before so why do i keep going for natsu? i don't like him the way lucy does so why do i keep holding myself back from other guys?_ wendy pondered as she began to slowly walk towards natsu's room where lucy was playfully fighting the teen for the seat in front of his big TV. _If i don't like natsu the way that lucy does then i should be able to ask any other guy out right? if i'm going to find a boyfriend then..._ wendy's train of thought stopped once she remembered the one guy that had liked her back in edolas high and she was sure that he was as smart as he since he had entered a university the same as she did but he had never told her about it and they stopped talking before the prom party and makarov's house.

Wendy walked into the room and natsu noticed the girl and ran over to her with a pillow in hand and before he swung he realized that the girl had a look on her face that he knew all too well and it was one that she would have when something was troubling her "hey wendy what's wrong? You look like something is bothering you" natsu said as he tossed the pillow to the side and walked over to the girl and hugged her while lucy jumped off the bed and walked over to the girls other side. "hey natsu do you think it's ok if i use your laptop to face time a guy that i haven't seen since the prom party, theirs a question i have to ask him" wendy said as she broke the hug her brother was giving her only to see his face filled with anger and complete shock "what do you mean guy? Who the fuck is this person? Is he hurting you? Why the hell do you need to talk to that bitch?" natsu was very angry and had it not been for lucy hugging him and biting his neck he might have never stopped pelting the girl with so many questions.

"sorry wendy for snapping it's just i'm your big bro and i don't want anyone hurting you, sure you can use my laptop but just close the game i was playing before you decide to face time that guy romeo ok?" natsu said as he grabbed lucy's arm and headed for the door but was stopped by wendy's voice "natsu how did you know about romeo?" wendy said as she turned around to see natsu smiling at her "hey i had to know who you talked to at edolas and thanks to lisanna being friends with the kid i know who you're talking about, have fun and i trust the boy" with that said natsu left the room with lucy closing the door behind him.

Wendy got onto natsu's computer and closed the game fallout 4 and then proceeded to clicking on skype and logging in with her username and password, romeo was offline as usual but wendy knew he left the laptop screen open in his room since he didn't like retyping the password everytime he closed it. Crossing her fingers wendy clicked on romeo and the call was sent with the little bubbling sound as she recieved static back from the call, the screen went black but a clap was heard and a room could be seen filled with posters and games on shelfs with a TV in the background but sitting in the chair in front of laptop was romeo and he had no shirt on as usual but one thing that wendy noticed was his smile "well wendy it's been a long time, how've ya been?"wendy froze as she realized she was about to talk to an old friend and an old love interest.

 **Hey guys i hope that ya'll all liked this chapter of fairy tail and i have to say it's a lot easier typing these out before the next day i have to post it and it's funny cause i'd wake up at aroud 5:30 am to finish these chapters but still i have no prob doing this and it's fun for me and i hope you all enjoy this sequel.**

 **Leave some suggestions of what you think should happen between romeo and wendy and i'll see what i'll do but if no one comments some good ideas i'll just go with the flow of the story and suprise ya'll.**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	5. Chapter 5

Romeo is a regular sixteen year old with spikey hair that most likely ressembles grays, tall and muscular, romeo was growing up to be just like any other teen at his age and with the way that most kids think these days, most would believe that he would have changed over time, romeo had never changed along with the smile that he had kept over the years which wendy for some reason enjoyed looking at.

Romeo stared at the computer screen as he watched the girl on the other side that was looking back at him with a small on her face as she stuttered and tried to say hello to the teen "hey wendy its been a while hasn't it? Hows it going with natsu?" romeo's question snapped the girl back into reality as she shook her head and smiled "oh yeah he still cool, romeo it has been a while and i've been meaning to ask you why you had been taking so long to face time me" wendy said as she slapped herself mentaly for even mentioning the fact that she had been waiting for the teen to face time her. The last time wendy had seen romeo had been when she left edolas high to go be with natsu after hearing he was shot which had devastated her and romeo had been the only person that knew the true reason as to why she was leaving the school while wendy's other friends thought that she was moving back because she had found a class that she wanted to take there.

Sherria blendy had been one of wendy's close friends and she had also been their for the girl when she was in trouble but wendy had decided it was best that she didn't find out why she was leaving since it would make her friend really sad and most likely end up making the day she left one of the most hardest days of her life since she had adored everyone she had been friends with at sabertooth middle and edolas high.

"yeah it's been a while that i haven't face timed ya, wendy i know that's not what you were going to ask me so i'll just say what it was that was on your mind, sherria is fine and she hasn't been too bad since you left but she was a complete mess the first day that you left including some others" romeo said as he kept himself out of the list of people that had been very upset when the girl left . Wendy seemed to be a little more suprised knowing that their was some people that missed her and she hadn't ever met them but she couldn't dwell on the past "hey romeo, that wasn't what i was going to ask you, do you still want to come over to my place?" wendy said with the last part catching romeo's attention as his face lit up and looked at the blue haired girl with a smile on his face as he nodded "wendy it's been a long time so yes i would like to come over and i'd also like to see your big brother" romeo said as he stood up and walked over to the other side of his room and put his shirt and shoes on before spraying on what seemed to be play boy which made wendy giggle causing the boy to blush a little as he grabbed his jacket and car keys "anyways, i know that you know that i can drive but i only have a permit so it's nothing special and my foster parents bought a great car, ford 150" romeo said smirking as wendy smiled and shook her head as the boy on the other side of her screen showed off the keys that he was going to put in his truck "i'll bring sherria over if that's cool with you" romeo said as he walked over to his laptop and gave wendy a thumbs up while smiling as she nodded her head. Logging off of skype the teen hurried down the stairs in his home before bolting out of the house and jumping into his truck, hapily starting his truck up, romeo check his rear view mirro and made sure no one was behind him as he backed out of the drive and down the street.

ooOoo lucy's home

romeo drove up the drive way to lucy's home and parked the car right behind someone's white BMW and got out of his car and walked up to the front door, knocking gently on the door the teen hadn't even waited a minute and someone opened the door letting someone walk out and wrap her arms around the male as she gave him a hug. Romeo almost stumble back when he saw who was hugging him, wendy had changed so much since had last seen her, bust size, taller but still shorter than him, almost everything about wendy seemed to ressemble the blonde that he had met when he went to go see the girl one day but she was out with natsu and lucy had been the one to answer the door since she had been heading to the kitchen that day and that was the day that she met the teen and she was so kind to him but all he could notice when she leaned over to him was the big breasts that were mounted on her chest. Wendy seemed to have the same bust line as lucy's former fifteen year old self but she was still shorter than most of her friends which everyone seemed to love but she was still as tall as levy which was something she was grateful for, romeo returned the hug that wendy was giving him but it seemed to be a little harder for him focus on the girl but he did best to ignore the fact that her breasts were now pushing against his chest and it was close to giving him a hard on.

"h..hey wendy, wow you've changed so much s..since i last saw you!" romeo stuttered out as the brunette continued to hug him, noticing someone was looking at the two, romeo looked up and saw that teen with pink hair was looking directly at him and he didn't seem to be mad but he looked a little happy. "my my so this is the person that you wanted to face time on my laptop?" natsu said as he walked down the steps of lucy's home and walked over to where the two were at and smiled as wendy turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "well i have to admit that he is a little better than what i had imagined he'd look like, besides i know that you wouldn't be one to go after someone who didn't look a little appealing" natsu joked making wendy glare at him "well natsu i'm not that type of girl that would go be with a guy just because he looks good, i'd bite you're neck right now if i wasn't hugging romeo!" wendy snarled at natsu causing him to gulp and back away "hey she's a little feisty" natsu joked running inside as wendy yelled at him "natsu! i'll get you later!" wendy yelled as she held onto romeo's arm which made the teen blush a little, romeo hadn't changed one but since he last saw the girl and she noticed the blush on his cheek and smiled at him as she hugged him once more. "romeo, i missed you" wendy said as the teen wrapped his arms around the girls waist and smiled at her, the truck passenger door opened and then closed hard causing the two teens to jump a littel and break away from the hug as they looked over to the truck to see who had caused the loud banging sound. "well wendy are you going to forget that romeo brought someone with him?" sherria said giggling as she walked around the front of the truck and towards where the two teens were at, sherria had definitely changed over the years that she had last seen her beloved friend in edolas high before she decided to leave and transfer into natu's high school.

"s..sherria!" wendy yelled as she ran over to friend with tears building up in her eyes as she jumped into her friends open arms, sherria also had tears in her eyes as she hugged her beloved friend once had been too long since she had last seen wendy and though she could have called her or face timed the girl she knew that it wouldn't be the same as talking face to face and she wanted to wait and see her friend when the time was right. "wendy it's been too long, how's my little star doing?" sherria said through tears as wendy buried her head into the girls chest and began to cry and despite the large breasts that were in her face, wendy didn't care as she cried while her friend pat her head and silently cried with her. Sherria was a tough girl and despite her being wendy's friend she had never really cried in front of wendy or with her, sherria had always been their for wendy when she needed her and since natsu was too far and out of reach sherria was the next best thing that the girl had and she was always with wendy no matter what happened and she always had her back along with wendy who had her back and the two seemed to be inseprable back in middle school and in high school but after wendy had decided to leave things changed and sherria decided to block most of her friends out and kept to herself with only romeo being able to talk to her along with another woman named yukino who ressembled lisanna a lot and since lisanna had been sherria's friend as well it was a little awkward when she had asked the girl of she could know why she had been so upset when she first moved to her school when wendy had just left at the exact same time.

"jeez wendy if you were moving back here to take care of your brother you could have told me silly, besides i found out the day after you left since lisanna told me" sherria said as she smiled and pat wendy's head as she sniffled and looked up at the girl "sorry sherria it's just i didn't want you to be upset with me" wendy said as she wiped a tear away from her eyes. Sherria smiled at wendy and shook her head after hearing what she had said "silly theirs no way that i would ever be mad at you, best friends forever right? come on wendy you know me and theirs no way that i could ever hate someone as cute or as sexy as you" sherria giggled as she looked at wendy who smiled and punched her amr playfully. Romeo seemed to be in an awkward position but after seeing two girls cry after a long time being away from each other had been touching for him, he still thought it was a little funny that he had to watch everything unravel in front of him.

"well i hope you guys liked you're little reunion but i'm gonna go ahead and go inside and talk to natsu and lucy if that is her name" romeo said snapping his fingers and walking into the large mansion like house that was two stories tall and about a good three homes large which he thought was pretty cool seeing how the teens lived in a private community. The two girls laughed and walked into the home and saw romeo walking up the stairs with natsu who was patting the kid on the back, natsu took a liking to romeo the minute he met him seeing how he could tell the teen was kind hearted with the way he had reacted to wendy's hug which other guys would use as an excuse to feel her. "well natsu i have to say that you are a cool big brother but i'm still suprised that you came here to live with lucy and she was ok with it!" romeo said sounding a little suprised as he and natsu made it to the top of the stairs and followed the teen to the blondes room. Natsu opened the door to lucy's room only to see the girl halfway done changed which made him smirk as he walked over to the girl who had no idea that he was in the room with another guy and while she decided what she was going to wear for the day natsu slowly snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist quickly causing the blonde to yelp as he bite her neck gently which made her whimper a bit as she bit her lip to stifle a moan. Romeo could see that natsu was very handsy with girls seeing how he was hugging lucy while she was only wearing a shirt with no bra and pink underwear which he could see were very nice on her but before romeo could keep gawking at lucy's perfect form he felt a slap across the head which echoed through the roo which caught lucy's attention as she turned her head and went wide eyed seeing wendy with some other girl and boy.

"natsu who are these kids?" lucy said as she grabbed the teens crotch which clearly didn't fit in her hands but she squeezed it anyway causing natsu to yelp, never before had lucy ever grabbed his crotch while other were around but seeing how pissed the blonde was it could seem a little predictable since he had played a good prank on her and the way he let romeo have a good look at how he and lucy made out was also embarrasing for lucy. "chill luce..damn that feels good...chill though, romeo here is wendy's friend and so is sherria" natsu said as he looked over to where the other three teens were at and chuckled noticing sherria's blush along with wendy's while romeo was having a heart attack after seeing lucy snap and grab his dick. "well hi there guys, i'm lucy heartfilia and this is my home which is where nasu and wendy also live but don't worry i'm not mean" lucy said letting how of natsu gym shorts causing the teen to sigh then smile "yeah she really isn't mean" natsu said as he bite lucy's neck causing her to blush and turn around and smack him across the face, romeo winced and nodded before walking out of the room with sherria and wendy who also seemed to be desprate to leave.

ooOoo later that funny evening

After lucy had been able to talk to the teens about what natsu had done and explained how he liked to have _fun_ with her while they were in public they were all able to chat and get to know a little more about each other before lucy and natsu decided to leave the teens alone and watch some movies in lucy's room. "alright ya'll better be ok when we come back and you can come into the room if you need anything but if theirs something you'd like from the fridge help yourselve's" lucy said as she walked out of the room with natsu holding her hand as she dragged him out, sherria and romeo could swear that if they walked into that room while they were watching a movie that they would catch natsu and lucy in the middle of sex and decided that they'd stay in wendy's room.

"jeez wendy i didn't know that natsu was so friendly with lucy" sherria joked as she punched the girls arm playfully while wendy blushed a bit knowing how _friendly_ could be as she remember the time when the two ended up making out in the comic store after natsu wanted _one_ kiss from the girl, even though they were siblings natsu didn't mind making out with wendy. "well natsu does have his way with girls so yeah i could imagine him being friendly with them but he's very loyal with lucy" wendy said as she did her best to paint natsu in a good image so her two friends wouldn't think her brother was some sort of pervert or something.

Wendy got up and walked over to her computer and turned the speakers on and played the song light years away by tiesto, sherria smiled and got up and danced over to wendy who smiled and started dancing along with her, romeo on the other hand stood up and walked over to wendy and looked at sherria who smiled at him and winked and back up a little letting romeo get closer to the blue haired girl. It had been a long time since romeo had seen the girl he loved and despite being asked out by many back at edolas high the thought of wendy had never left him, he missed her and their was nothing that could ever get her out of his mind and now that he had the chance to be with her and confess his love for her and their was nothing that was going to keep him away from the girl any longer. Romeo walked up to wendy and while she noticed him while she danced with sherria but when she turned back to see her friend she saw that she wasn't their but when she turned her head she could see that sherria was sitting on her bed smiling at her while romeo stood in front of her. "hey romeo why's sherria sitting down?" wendy said as she looked up at the teen who smiled at her and cupped her cheek, her eyes widened as romeo bent down and pressed his lips against hers and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as he continued to kiss her. Mind blank, body stiff, wendy didn't know what to do but with all of the past experience's with natsu she knew what she had to do but the only thing that was different was that romeo wasn't natsu and the feeling she had for natsu was different from the feelings that she had for romeo. She loved romeo and she knew it, heart beating fast and face turning red as she felt the teens lips against hers, wendy wrapped her arms around romeo's neck and returned the kiss, she felt something in her heart, happiness. Romeo pulled away and whispered something into wendy's ears loud enough for only her to hear while the music drowned him out so sherria couldn't hear him "wendy, i love you and i always have" tears formed in wendy's eyes as she kissed romeo again as he returned the kiss happily, sherria could see the teens kissing and she smiled to herself knowing what it was that romeo had said to the younger girl. "i'm glad that you two finally got together, took you all long enough" sherria whispered to herself smiling as she took a picture of the two kissing, sherria was glad that wendy and romeo had finally opened themselves to each other about the way they felt and couldn't be any happier now that they were together. Romeo smiled as he kissed wendy and was filled with joy knowing wendy felt the same way for him, love, that was the feeling he was experiencing and it was a great one too. Wendy on the other hand was full of emotions, happy, excited, confused on how she ended up kissing the guy she loved but she didn't care as she continued to kiss romeo, glad she was finally able to be with someone at last, she knew that the feeling in her heart was love and she couldn't get enough of it but she knew that romeo could give it to her and she was happy. It might have taken the two about three years to finally get together but to them the wait was worth it, the two kept one simple concept in their heads, if the person loves you they'll wait. That one concept had proven to be true for the teens seeing how they were happy to finally be with each other at last.

 **Hey guys so i hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **Update**

 **Their was supposed to be 50 chapters but that number has gone down to 25 to 30 seeing how i do not have the time to be typing all of the chapters but i will try to type them out but you'll have to leave a comment to Support me and maybe i'll do it!**

 **If i decided to do 30 chapters their will be a time jump again and it will be easy to do once i have everything planned out, SAO fans i will be making an SAO fanfic as well and a High School DXD one as well and if i feel like it i'll make one of your choice! Just leave a comment on what you think i should do before i finish this fanfic!**

 **Next chapter comes out tomorrow!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy had her arms wrapped around romeo's neck as she deepend the kiss, the two had been making out for almost a good five minutes and sherria had a fun time watching them as well, taking a few good pictures of them with her phone. Sherria had been very when she saw romeo take his first few steps up to the girl and plant a kiss on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, it had been a long wait for the two friends and seeing romeo get with the person he truly loved was something sherria had been waiting for in the two years she hadn't seen wendy. Romeo on the other hand wanted to thank sherria for everything that she had done for him when wendy had left, torn apart the teen might have not made it by himself through high school but he was glad that he had sherria by his side and their was no other friend that he knew that would stay by his side and do their best tot try to get him with the person he loved.

"it's good to see that they are together huh? She's growing up faster than i thought" natsu said as he shook his head while leaning against the door to wendy's room, sherria on the other hand almost passed out when natsu spoke and seeing how he had almost caused her to scream natsu stook his hands out and gestured the girl to be quiet since wendy and romeo were having a special moment together but the pink haired teen was sure that they girls screams would be drowned out by the loud music that was playing over the speakers. "jeez natsu you almost gave me a heart attack! Maybe you should try and tap my shoulder before blurting something out when i don't even know that you're next to me!" sherria scolded natsu as she slapped his arm causing the teen to chuckle a bit as he ruffled the girls hair before pulling her out of the room quickly so they could leave the two lovey dovey teens by themselves so they could enjoy themselves.

Natsu took sherria to lucy's room where the blonde was waiting for the two and she had been the one to tell natsu to go back to the room and get sherria knowing romeo and wendy were most likely making out, it was like sixth sense that lucy had, whenever someone was getting together with someone her instincts would kick in and seeing how wendy and romeo were two best friends who wanted to see each other, lucy had decided that it was the two that were making out and ordered natsu to pull sherria out of the room so the two could be left alone to enjoy themselves.

"natsu thank goodness you got sherria out the room 'cause my nerves had been tingling since you left to retrieve her" lucy said as she sighed in relief seeing how sherria had been taken out of the room. Sherria had been confused during the entire since natsu had pulled her out of the room and dragged her to lucy's where the blonde had been waitng and "knowing" that wendy and romeo were about to kiss. "sheesh luce have some faith in me once in a while!" natsu complained as he sat down on the girls bed while she did her hair and gestured sherria to come to her. Sherria was still a little confused as to why lucy had asked natsu to remove her from wendy's room but shrugged it off as she thought it was because the two thought the new couple needed some time alone which she could agree was something that the two needed, time was something that they didn't want to waste and sherria knew that they were loving every second with each other as they had their small tongue battle.

"so sherria i see that you are a friend of wendy's? I just wanted to ask you if you knew a girl named yukino that went edolas high with you and wendy" lucy said as she polished her finger nails happily as she looked into the mirror in front of her and looked at sherria who was looking down at her hands as she did her _magic_ on them. "well lucy, yukino is a girl that looks very similar to lisanna but she has a very different character and personality, shy and kind, along with very loveable and easy to hurt, i'd have to say yukino was next in line to being my best friend but she can't replace wendy and that's one fact that i proved after being away from my friend for two years" sherria was very happy and helping lucy do her nails also seemed to excite the girl, lucy had never imagined that the girl knew how to do nails perfectly and the way she did it seemed to be flawless. Smiling, lucy stood up and pat sherria on the head since she was still older and taller than the younger girl "well sherria i must say that you are very good at doing a girls nails but i want to see what i can do with all of your hair, expert with hair styling is me lucy heartfilia! Along with cancer who has a liscense to cut hair but other than that you're looking at an expert" lucy grabbed a spray bottle of water and sprayed the girls hair wetting it so it'd be easier to cut, grabbing a pair of scissors, lucy held them high with a proud smile as she grabbed a locket of hair as sherria looked at the blonde with the mirror and gulped. It was going to be a very interesting day not only for wendy and romeo but also for sherria who was about to get a hair cut that would be to die for.

ooOoo later that day

Lucy had rose the pair of scissors that she had in her hand and held them hi into the air as she smiled into the mirror looking directly at sherria who also had a suprised expression on her face as slow but big smile began to grow on her lips. "well sherria i hope you like that hair style since it is the best one that i know how to do and even cancer can't do that and he's the best of the best!" lucy said proudly as she set the pair of scissors down onto the table while natsu sweeped the floor for any left over hair. Sherria's new hair cut consisted of curls and her hair glistened in the light which made the pink haired girl smile with joy as she stood up and got ouf the seat to give lucy a big hug, lucy with open arms accepted sherria's hug and happily hugged the girl back making her smile as she pat her on the back while natsu took a picture of the two together "haha we gotta make memories with new friends all the time right?" natsu said smiling as lucy and sherria both looked at him and stuck their tongues out at him making the pink haired teen smile.

"jeez lucy i had no idea that you'd be able to do my hair like this! I love it! Thank you so much!" sherria shrieked as she hugged lucy once again while natsu took another quick photo as the two girls stuck their tongues out at the teen. Natsu had no idea that lucy was actually that good with hair himself and seeing for himself up close seemed to be like he had been sucked into a different or parallel universe. Lucy on the other hand was happy that her hair styling was on point and even thought she didn't always do the best job when it a came to doing her own hair she was glad that she was able to do sherria's hair without any problems.

The door to the blondes room swung open to reveal romeo and wendy smiling and holding each others hand and within the first few seconds of seeing the two together natsu had begun taking as many pictures of the two until his camera had no more space, wendy began to blush along with romeo who tried to look away while wendy looked down at the ground as lucy and sherria rushed over to the two and gave them big hugs which could have crushed the two teens had it not been for natsu who shoved the two girls away so he could continue to take pictures with his GoPro which he had bought for special reasons which included parties and diving, speeding and drinking contest. Natsu smiled as wendy blushed while romeo picked her chin up and passionatley kissed the blue haired girl as natsu took yet another picture which romeo didn't seem to mind since he didn't mind showing others that he loved wendy at that he belonged to her and that she belonged to him.

"jeez romeo you really don't have to do that when our friends are looking" wendy said sheepishly as romeo smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Turning a deep shade if red, wendy playfully punched romeo on the chest as she pouted while natsu chuckled along with sherria and lucy who laughed at the younger girl, had it not been for lucy who told natsu to keep his cool when he saw the two kiss he might have been on romeo with his hands around his neck while he pushed the teen on the wall before choking the teen out before beating the shit out of him.

"jeez wendy i didn't think that you'd be getting with someone so quickly, time flys by doesn't it?" natsu sighed a little and wrapped his arms around lucy's waist pulling her down onto the bed with him as he bit her neck leaving a nice mark on blondes flesh, sherria hadn't realized it but the minute she natsu and lucy kiss it dawned on her that she had no one to be with but to the girl it wouldn't be a big deal but she was already sixteen and she hadn't gone out with anyone yet and still she had a the body of a young model. "wow i feel a little left out, hey lucy do you think i can get something from the fridge?" sherria questioned the blonde as she broke the kiss she was sharing with natsu and nodded as to saying yes before returning to the passionate kiss that natsu was so eagirly waiting for, laughing a little sherria exited the room and walked down the stairs to the blondes kitchen where she ran into virgo who was making the teens dinner.

"hello their, my name is virgo and i am the servant and or maiden of lucy heartfilia, currently i am serving her seeing how j..jude heartfilia is away" virgo stuttered saying jude's name since she was still a bit afraid of the man and even though he might have shown his good side when he came to visit lucy the fact that he was bad hadn't gone anywhere. Sherria nodded and smiled as she walked over to virgo and sat on the stool that was next to the maid who was currently making ramen which was lucy's and natsu's favorite food along with wendy.

"well hello their virgo my name is sherria blendy and i am one of wendy's friends that has come from edolas high and i am currently attending fairy tail university without her knowledge as i am waiting to suprise her with romeo and yukino also being their to see her" sherria smiled as virgo turned to look at her and gave the pink haired teen a warm smile which she returned while looking down at the ramen that virgo had placed in front of her. "don't starve now and if their is anything else that you would like for me to make just holler, maids are supposed to serve their masters now right?" virgo smiled and went back to making more ramen as sherria chuckled and grabbed a couple of chop sticks and began to eat the food.

ooOoo a little later

A white haired girl walked up the drive way looking a little nervous as she looked at the house and saw that it was indeed lucy's home which wendy had described over the phone, wendy had no idea why her friend needed to know where she lived or how the house looked like. A slender and more thinner looking woman that ressembled lisanna walked up the steps to lucy's home and knocked on the door then waited for someone to come and answer it, hoping it wouldn't be someone she knew to answer the door yukino stared at the ground feeling a little uneasy as she was coming over to someone's house uninvited and thought about the possibilities of being told to leave or questioned as to why she came to the house.

A couple of minutes passed by and yukino had no idea why someone hadn't come to answer the door and was about to leave before she heard a shriek come from inside and the door swung open to reveal wendy who had a huge smile on her face as she lunged forward and tackled the white haired girl with a hug which knocked her over and caused both of them to fall down to the ground. Yukino stood up laughing as she helped wendy up to her feet and pat the girl on the head as sherria walked out the door and over to the two girls, sherria knew yukino was coming since she had told her to call wendy so they could all meet up at the girls home. Natsu and lucy who had thought someone was being attacked ran down stairs with romeo who was right behind them and ready to help in any way they could but stopped in their tracks when they saw wendy and sherria come into the house followed by a white haired girl who they didn't know.

Natsu could see that she indeed did look a lot like lisanna but her bust line was a little bigger and she was a little more curvier than lisanna and she did look cute, lucy noticed natsu was checking the white haired girl out and her eyebrow twitched as she clenched her fist and upper cut the teen making him stumble backwards and fall onto the stairs as he lay their thinking about what had just happened and why he was on the stairs laying down.

"well hello their my name is lucy heartfilia and i am the owner of this house, wendy never told me that she had other friends coming over" lucy looked yukino in the eyes as the white haired girl tried to look away while blushing since she was very shy when it came to greetings and meeting new people which is also one reason why wendy decided to be her friend. "a..ah yes it is nice to meet you lucy... you are a very pretty girl and i am grateful that you are letting come into your home on such notice...sorry for not letting wendy know i was coming" yukino smiled and let go of lucy's hand, yukino had always been one for apologizing and lucy could tell just from the long apology the girl had given her.

"well besides the apology yukino which was really wasn't necessary, wendy and romeo are now together!" lucy yelled excited making yukino's eyes go wide as she looked over at wendy who was standing next to romeo and both were blushing madly causing a smile to cross the white haired girls face as she took her phone out of her short shorts pocket and began to take pictures of the two together which made the couple blush more while they stood still not knowing what to do. It had never occured to them that yukino had also been cheering for them to get together while she and sherria watched from the side lines even though they hadn't gone out with anyone which was fine by both girls.

Natsu and lucy chuckled while sherria shook her had smiling and returned to eating her ramen while virgo continued to cook while taking a picture or two from the couple that was blushing while holding hands. It seemed like the entire house was so interested with the two being together and they were taking so many pictures of them being together that it was a little overwhelming but the teens didn't care and continued to take pictures with their phones while making some perverted jokes which made the teens laugh and the couple blush a deep shade of red.

"alright alright guys come let's get serious now" natsu wiped a tear from his eye after having laughed so much from making some jokes of the couple which had actually been pretty funny and perverted but still managed to make everyone including yukino laugh. "now that we have two new friends here i just want to say that i am glad to being able to meet you both and that i hope you all like your stay at fairy tail university, please stop hiding since i see you both everyday in marine biology sitting at the left side of the classroom" natsu casually gave away sherria's and yukino's secret from going to fairy tail which made wendy's eyes widen before feeling a warm kiss being planted on her cheek by romeo who smiled at her causing her eyes to widen more.

"yep i wanted to let it be a suprise but i guess natsu thinks it better that you know that the three of us have been going to fairy tail university for about three weeks now" romeo smiled and pecked wendy on the lips as she smiled pulling him down by his collar and pressed her lips against his sharing another passionate kiss with the teen was the rest of their friends watched.

Natsu smiled as he wrapped his arms around lucy's waist giving the blonde a hug from behind before virgo popped her head out from the kitchen "hey the ramen is ready so come and get it!" the maid yelled as she wiped her hands on her apron and walked passed all of the teens who took a wiff from the air in the room and noticed the familiar smell of their most favorite food and ran past the pink haired maid patting her on the back before rushing over to the kitchen counter and grabbing their bowls of ramen.

It might have been one hectic day for Natsu and lucy but they were glad that they had made new friends and they were glad to see wendy with someone which they thought was suprisng but at the same time it wasn't, natsu was happy for wendy and he was glad that romeo had finally been able to confess his feelings for wendy and it reminded natsu of the time when he lucy first kissed, magical would be one way for natsu to describe it as he ate his ramen and the teen had a smile on face as he looked over to wendy who was feeding romeo her ramen while he fed his to her which made him chuckle _you really are growing up fast_ natsu thought as he looked over to lucy who smiled at him. Natsu smiled at lucy and immediately remembered something, tomorrow would be the day that he and lucy had first met and the teen wanted to take lucy out, after all he did love her and the day natsu met lucy was also the day his life had changed.

 **Hey guys! I hope you all like this chapter of fairy tail! If you all want to give me some ideas for natsu's and lucy's anniversary I'd be happy to take them into consideration.**

 **SAO and High School DxD will be redone once i have finished this story!**

 **Leave a comment and review and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy ran around her room frantically as she tried looking for dresses that she thought looked nice on her, the girl seemed to be under immense pressure as she was ignoring the fact that she was five hours early getting ready for her date with natsu. "hey virgo could you have cancer come and do my hair? I want to look nice for the date that natsu is taking me on tonight" lucy said as she looked over to her maid that was sitting down on her bed "yes princess i'll have cancer come at once" virgo replied as she got up and off of the blondes bed and looked at her as she opened the door to her room "princess i hope you and master natsu have fun tonight!" virgo said happily as she smiled at the blonde before closing the door to her masters room and walking downstairs to go get the barber.

Lucy thought about the date that was about to take her on and she knew it was for their anniversary since he had asked her if she was doing anything after school before proceeding in asking her if she wanted to go out with him later in the night without any of their friends. Giggling a little, lucy knew that nastu was a nut ball but she expected the teen to at least be able to hide the fact that he was taking her out but that was something that lucy loved about natsu and the way that he was being so kind to even remember that it was their anniversary made it a little romantic in the blondes eyes.

"lucy? Virgo said you wanted me to do your hair for you because you're going out on a date with natsu?" cancer said as he opened the door looking at the blonde that had been waiting for him for about a couple of minutes but she seemed to be fine as she was doing her nails to keep herself occupied. "oh cancer! Yes i want you to do my hair seeing how you are good with anything related to styling hair" lucy said as she sat up straight while the barber walked over to her and took a lock of her hair into his hands. "ah yes this will take some time but i can make it work, no problem! This will be over as fast as it starts!" cancer said happily and confidently as he put a suitcase down and opened it up revealing a lot of hair styling tools. "alright do what you must! This has to be a great date!" lucy said with a smile which seemed to encourage the barber as she sprayed her hair with some stuff before he combed it. Lucy couldn't wait for her date with natsu and she was showing it by the way she kept smiling and giggling while the barber worked on her hair trying to find a style that would suit the way the blonde was dressed. "alright cancer lets see how many hair styles can go with outfit!" lucy said happily as she looked into the mirror looking the barber in the eyes as he looked back at the blonde "alright!" cancer said happily as she grabbed some siccors.

ooOoo natsu

Natsu put on a blue reebok T-shirt and a black pair of black reebok shorts and looked at himself in his bedroom mirror that was on the wall and decided he looked nice and sprayed on some playboy cologne. Natsu was getting ready for the date that he was going take lucy on that night and he had told wendy that levy and gajeel were going to be taking care of her while he was out with lucy, natsu had told wendy about the date that he was taking lucy on and that he wanted her to stay back with romeo which the blue haired girl didn't seem to mind since it meant that she was going to get to spend some time alone with her boyfriend which was like heaven to her.

Natsu walked over to happy who was curled up in ball with charle who was sleeping against the cat which made the teen smile as he scratched them both behind their ears causing the two cats to purr while in their sleep. Happy is natsu's little baby as he liked to call the cat and charle was also wendy's little baby and even though the cats had been raised as family it seemed to natsu that they were in love and wendy had started to notice that charle never wanted to leave happy's side even if she was being feed.

"well happy i hope you wish me good luck on this date that i'm taking lucy on" natsu said as he walked back to his closet and put his favorite jacket on and a pair of reebok shoes that had a nice black and blue texture on them and grabbed a pair of shades and put them on just for some extra texture. Smiling and happy with the way he looked natsu grabbed his galaxy s5 and car keys and walked out of his room and down to the garage where his car was parked and got in. "well its just six o'clock and i might have spent the entire day playing games with gajeel before he took levy and wendy with him before i got ready" natsu said as he started his car letting the engine come to life with a loud roar.

Turning on the A/C and letting the car cool up natsu turned the radio on and played hotline bling from drake just for fun as he started letting his car roll forward with the garage doors opening slowly revealing his hellcat charger's head lights as it slowly came into view for anyone in the neighborhood. Carefully driving down his driveway natsu looked back at his home and thought about how lucky he would be to get to sleep with lucy but mentally smacked himself for even thinking of his girlfriend like that and decided to let fate decide upon how lucky he would be getting that night and drove over to lucy's driveway and honked his horn three times letting the blonde know that he was ready.

Lucy's front door was opened by caprico revealing a beautiful blonde that was dressed casually wearing a blue shirt and black mini skirt that seemed to be hugging her waist firmly letting everyone see how big her backside was and her shirt was a little shorter than natsu had expected since he could see that her stomach was revealed but you wouldn't be able to notice that since you're eyes would be locked on her breasts. Natsu grit his teeth and smiled at lucy as she walked over time and tried not to scream in delight seeing his girlfriend looking so nice for their date and even though people might say what she was wearing looked slutty or just a little too revealing natsu couldn't care about what others thought since he liked what he saw. Lucy smiled at natsu and got into his car after waving goodbye to caprico and virgo, after putting on her seatbelt lucy turned to face natsu who was looking down at her breasts which made the blonde giggle "natsu! stop! let's get going already!" lucy cooed as snapping the teen out of his trance which made him blush as he looked away "sorry i..i didn't m..mean to stare" natsu managed to say without dying which made lucy giggle as she looked at the teen that was trying not to blush but was failing.

"alright lets get going!" natsu said as he backed out of the blondes driveway and into the road before putting the car in drive and drove off towards city place where gajeel had hooked the teen up with some reservations that he had paid for in advance and got them a seat near the balcony which he said had a great view which natsu seemed to be trusting him on as he drove down the road to city place.

"so natsu? did gajeel get you those balcony seats like he said he would?" lucy questioned the teen as he drove past the sixth green light. "yeah he did and how did you know about that?" natsu replied sounding a bit shocked that lucy already knew that gajeel had pulled some serious strings to get the teens front row seats for the rich. Natsu kept driving waiting for an answer from the blonde that was giggling next to him which was starting to confuse the teen as he got closer to the familiar parking complex that they had seen the day before. "well natsu did you know that levy is gajeel's girlfriend? And that she has her ways with getting gajeel to tell her everything?" lucy playfully said making natsu wanting to smack himself for forgetting that gajeel was a sucker for his girlfriend. "yeah whatever" natsu said chuckling as he drove up the parking complexes ramp after paying the lady at the toll booth. "well that's not all gajeel did luce, talking to the manager about the free seats did take a lot of work and even though the manager likes me and gajeel it was still hard for him to give us these seats so lets enjoy ourselves tonight" natsu smiled and pecked the girl on the lips making her smile as she pecked him back causing a small blush to appear on his cheeks making lucy giggle.

After parking the car on the third floor natsu got out and opened the door for lucy letting the blonde out making her feel like a princess as he grabbed her and carried her bridal style to the restraunt. Natsu carried lucy past other bars and restraunts while people stared at them in awe as they began to realize that they were dating by the way that they were dressed. The lovey dovey couple passed many more restraunts before they reached lafayetee's and even though some people thought it was kind of awkward for natsu to be carrying lucy like if they were about to get married some people thought it was cute since they gave the couple a warm smile as they passed by them.

"hey n..natsu don't you think you sh..should put me down now?" lucy managed to say as she blushed burying her face in the teens chest as he continued to walk down the walkway towards the restraunt. "no, what i do think is that people are jealous that they are seeing a beautiful blonde being carried by her future husband" natsu cooed making lucy's blush deepen as she smiled to herself at the thought of actually being married to natsu.

Natsu smiled as lucy tried not to let the male see her blushing but made it very obvious and decided to make it interesting as he walked up the one of the waiters that spotted the teen and walked over to him and looked at lucy and smiled as he realized what they were doing. "reservation for dragneel?" the blonde replied as he stood infront of natsu smiling "yes" natsu said with a goofy grin which seemed to make the blonde male chuckle a bit as he nodded "yes we have you reserved for the balcony table of there" the blonde said as he gestured natsu to follow him to the balcony "and if their is anything else you would like me to do for you just holler ok?" the male said as natsu set lucy down and nodding his head giving the teen his signiture smirk before he walked off to got serve someone else.

Natsu and lucy took their seats at the table and gazed out into the sky after noticing how many stars were out that night, natsu was ready to pop the question that he already knew that answer to and he didn't plan on keeping the blondy waiting but decided to eat dinner before he asked lucy if she would offically be his girlfriend. Natsu signaled the blonde waiter back over to him and asked him to get him and lucy some drinks and winked at the male giving him the hint that they wanted some liqour "well that be all?" the waiter questioned as he looked at lucy and then at natsu as the two thought about what they were going to eat until natsu's ears perked up "yeah i'll take a steak with rice!" he excitedly said looking at the waiter before turning his attention to lucy who looked at him with a smile and then looked at the waiter "yeah i'll have smaller steak but with rice and beans and maybe a small salad" lucy said as the waiter wrote down everything and smiled at the two "alright i will be back with your food in about fifteen minutes" the waiter replied putting his pen into the small pocket in his shirt as he walked off to the kitchen with the two orders.

"hey natsu i can't lie but i really do like the food that they have here" lucy said smiling as the teen chuckled at her "yeah i can't argue with you there" natsu said as he shook his head still chuckling as the blonde pouted. Natsu and lucy began to chat about some regular topics like, school, including their, grades, and if each of them were ready for the semester exams that they were abou to have. Natsu told lucy about how he needed to study more for almost all of his classes except gym since he had been skipping too much or because he just simply didn't pay attention ot the teacher during class which was now starting to seem like a problem for the teen.

"here you are and i hope you both love the food, enjoy" a waiter said as he walked up to the two teens that were talking and set two plates of food onto the table and placed two corona bottles that had a lemon at the top. After giving the teens their food the waiter walked off leaving the two alone once again and let them eat, natsu seemed to want to devour the steak right then and their but he knew that he didn't want to start eating like an animal because people would get the impression that he's a child. As the two teens at and drank they talked about some other things including the night when they first met, lucy who was talking about when she first met natsu was blushing since she remembered the first time she had slept with the teen and could rememeber vividly how he wrapped his arms around her waist while they slept together and she could remember his hot breath on her kneck while they slept which seemed to kind of make the blondes face turn really red as she recalled the night she had spent at natsu's house.

After ten minutes of talking about the past the two shared together, natsu decided it was time to ask lucy the question. It was already seven twenty and he decided if he was going to tell ask her seeing as he checked his watch and saw that it had been almost an hour since they got their and with the things they were talking about, it was like the moment had been created already for them. As lucy talked about the time she remembered when natsu tried to kiss her while they were sleeping together, the teen stood up and walked around the table slowly which seemed to confuse the girl until natsu pecked her lips and looked her in the eyes saying "lucy i love you..and nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife..so please accept my feelings and marry me" natsu said smiling while down on one knee with a box in his hands which was wide open revealing a diamond ring crested ring with a diamond pearl in the middle, as tears began to form in lucy's eyes as she watched natsu ask her out which for her (and nalu fans) was the best thing that she could have ever wished for.

"yes natsu! i want to be yours and yours alone! I'll never leave you and i sure as hell never want you to leave me! So please..be mine and mine alone.." as lucy said this she smiled happily as tears ran down her cheeks meeting up at her chin as they formed small tear droplets before falling down and landing on her shorts while she looked up at natsu with the most happiest look he had ever seen on her face. "don't worry luce..i'll always be by your side and i'll never leave you...i don't dream on ever leaving you" natsu said as he cupped the girls cheek with his right hand and gently brushed away the tears rolling down her cheeks with his thumb before leaning in slowly for a kiss, lucy took the hint and closed her eyes as she leaned in to meet natsu's lips for the kiss.

As the two teens lips met each others they wrapped their arms each other necks to deepen the kiss, the moment felt so surreal to the teens and they couldn't help but smile while they made out with each other. Natsu felt relief and happiness as he kissed lucy passionately while the blonde herself was feeling all her emotions hit her all at once, she was happy, relieved, and she was very suprised that she herself had been able to tell natsu that she loved him and him alone and was happy that he was able to return her feelings. " _don't worry lucy i'll never leave your side..i'm yours til and yours alone"_ natsu thought to himself as he happily continued to kiss the girl infront of him, he was relieved because now..he was with the girl of his dreams..and he couldn't ask for anything more than to be by her side.

 **Hey guys i hope that you all loved this chapter of fairy tail University!**

 **Yay natsu and lucy are going to get married now! Whats going to happen in the next chapter? What will lisanna think when she hears natsu and lucy are getting married?**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu smiled as he walked downstairs to the kitchen where virgo was making dinner for him, lucy had taken wendy out to city place for a girls night out after she had told her that natsu had proposed to her during their anniversary dinner. Everyone was shocked that natsu had proposed to lucy and even though they were happy for him they were also a little worried, lisanna and laxus were the only two that didn't know about the proposal and some of natsu's friends didn't know what to expect from lisanna once she found out about the proposal.

Lisanna didn't know about the proposal because natsu had told lucy that maybe it would be best if he told her himself about it, Natsu and lisanna were indeed good friends but their was still a small connection between the two and natsu wasn't scared to show it as he would give her hugs whenever they met in public. Lucy on the other hand had no problem what so ever with natsu's suggestion and decided to let him go ahead with telling lisanna himself that he was going to marry his long time girlfriend. Natsu knew that lisanna would have something to say about him proposing to lucy but what she would say is something natsu couldn't really place his finger on and he was hoping that she wouldn't be upset with him.

"hey virgo what are you making for dinner? Heard that you were a little suprised when you found out that i had proposed to lucy" natsu chuckled a little as he pat the maid on the head causing her blush a little and shake her head. Natsu had always been one for making a girl blush no matter what and he seemed to enjoy it as well, virgo shook her head again and placed a large piece of steak onto a plate along with barbeque sauce that made natsu's mouth water as he watched the maid prepare his dinner. "well natsu i had no idea that you would propose to lucy when you two were still attending fairy tail university and not that i'm not happy for you and lucy, just thinking about the two of you getting married is already overwhelming" virgo wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and smiled at natsu as she handed him the plate of steak that he happily accepted.

Sitting down at the dinning table, virgo poured natsu a glass of wine and sat across from the teen giving him a small smile as she watched the teen take his knife and fork and cut a piece of the steak and put it into his mouth almost immediately passing out after taking the first bite of the delicous meat that virgo had made for him. Virgo was a great cook and she had also been the persont that taught lucy how to cook which virgo herself was proud of, lucy had always been a good friend and master to the woman and even though the two were on two entirely different levels lucy still saw the maid as a friend and she was always thought to be one of lucy's best friends despite the fact the two didn't spend much time together as they got older.

"well virgo i have to say that you are still a great cook and i can't lie when i say that your steak is better than the steak that gets served at lafayetee's, working their for almost three years and i still haven't tasted any other steak that is better than yours" natsu praised virgo for the talent she had when it came to cooking his favorite meal and the maid was very pleased with the praise she was receiving from the teen. Virgo was glad that natsu liked her cooking or rather loved it, she was always a good cook and for some reason whenever she was cooking for him she would do her best to make sure he loved the food that she prepared for him. "hey natsu i have one question to ask you if you don't mind me asking that is" virgo looked at natsu as his eyes met with hers when he looked up at ther with a confused look on his face, knowing that virgo was one to never question someone. "yeah virgo go ahead" natsu looked at virgo and patiently waited for the maid to say what it was that she was going to say.

A minute might have passed by as the two waited in complete silence before virgo managed to get the courage to talk to natsu "i just wanted to know if you are ready to be married to lucy that is all" virgo looked down at the her lap as natsu chuckled and looked at her and slap his knee while he chuckled, Natsu had expected something else rather than a question if he was ready to get married to lucy at the age that he was but the teen knew that nothing was going to change his mind now that it was set with wanting to get married to lucy.

"jeez virgo i was expecting you to ask me something like if i regret proposing to lucy or something" natsu chuckled and took another bite of the steak that virgo had made, Shy and already blushing from realizing that she had asked a dumb question virgo dared not to look up at natsu seeing how she was already scared to ask another dumb question .

"natsu you really are mean and you know that i tend to sometimes ask dumb questions" virgo looked up at natsu who was eating his steak peacefully while looking back at the pink haired maid. Natsu chuckled and placed his fork down and looked at virgo and gave her a smile "you know virgo i've been meaning to ask you when aries and leo are going to finally seal the deal, when they are finally going to get married" natsu smiled as virgo looked up with a confused to look on her face. "natsu? you don't know that aries is pregnant with leo's child?" virgo's response shocked natsu and almost caused the teen to fall out of the chair that he was sitting in, never in a million years would natsu guess that leo would get aries pregnant even though they were engaged.

"what?! I didn't know that leo got aries pregnant! What happend!" natsu was now curious and wanted to know what had happend and how leo had gotten aries pregnant, virgo on the other hand was now blushing a deep shade of red and was having a hard time trying to push natsu away as he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her violently. "na.. i..i can't tell..you what..what happend..if you keep..shaking me!" virgo tried to yell as she rocked back and forth violently until natsu stopped shaking her, natsu sighed and took his hands off the maid and waited for her to collect herself before looking up at the teen and making a pouting face which made him chuckle.

"jeez natsu i know you're my master but you shouldn't shake me like that if you want to know the answer to your question!" virgo scolded the teen and punched his arm playfully while still blushing a deep shade of red since she was thinking about the day before when natsu had taken lucy out for their anniversary. "anyways, leo got aries pregnant yesterday when you and lucy had gone out for your anniversary, the only reason i know this is because while everyone else was out i was left back here with cleaning the rest of the house as usual but i had no idea that leo and aries had stayed behind for the night even though you and lucy gave the order of having the night off" virgo stopped talking and kept blushing as she thought about the lewd things she had heard aries say the night before.

"wendy had left earlier with romeo and went to city place to watch a movie just before the..sounds.. started" virgo was now blushing madly as she recalled the sounds she heard and began to describe them to natsu who's eyes were now wide, knowing what virgo was talking about natsu knew that leo had been doing some serious things with the maid while everone was gone without knowing that virgo had stayed behind to clean the house "well virgo i have to say that leo seems to be a very rough person" natsu laughed his ass off as virgo turned a deep shade of red and punched the teens arm causing him to laugh harder while she tried to calm herself down.

Natsu couldn't wait to tell lucy about what had happend the night they went out for their anniversary and he was sure that she would be happy for aries but he was going to make sure that he described the _sounds_ perfectly when he mentioned what virgo had heard.

ooOoo later in the night

lucy and wendy were giggling a little as they got out of the white BMW that the young brunette had been driving and they noticed someone was in the kitchen since they could see a shadow in curtains since the light in the house were still on.

lucy had taken wendy out to city place and watched a movie with her, ride along two was one good movie and wendy had to agree with lucy that the movie she had picked out was pretty good and even though it was most likely meant for people who loved comedy wendy and lucy agreed that they had never laughed so much in their lives unless natsu tickling them while they were sleeping counted.

Natsu was inside the house and he saw the car pull up in the driveway since the head lights beamed throught he curtains in the living room and shone into the dinning room, reflecting off of the big plasma screen TV that was in the room and into the eyes of the pink haired teen. Natsu covered his eyes as a wide smile spread across his face and he got up handing the empty plate to virgo who gladly took the plate and rushed over to the sink and washed the plate and put it in the drying rack before following natsu to the living room and sat down on the chair across from natsu waiting for the door to the house to open to reveal lucy and wendy.

The door the house opened and a blue haired cat ran into the house and bolted towards natsu and jumped into the teens lap before curling up into a ball as the teen pet the cats head gently, lucy and wendy followed after the cat closing the door behind themselves and saw natsu and virgo sitting on the living room chairs.

"hey natsu! hey virgo! How's it going?" lucy giggled as she walked over to natsu and planted a kiss on the teens cheek expecting to get one in return but didnt't and looked down at natsu who had a smile on his face as he looked over to wendy then at virgo, knowing what she had to do virgo grabbed wendy's arm and led the girl to the kitchen so the two teens could be left alone.

Lucy had no idea why virgo had taken wendy to the kitchen but heard the stove turn on and thought that virgo was going to make wendy something to eat "hey lucy did you know that aries is pregnant" natsu smiled as the girl that was standing in front of him went wide eyed and as her mouth dropped to the ground. "WHAT!" lucy yelled in excitement as she grabbed natsu by his collar and pulled him up so that he was standing, natsu was expecting to be slapped or yelled at by lucy who wanted to know how aries had gotten pregnant.

"well uh lucy..how should i put this haha..leo and aries had sex when we went out for our anniversary and virgo heard everything and she was telling me about during dinner" natsu chuckled nervously as lucy's face turned a deep shade of red as the pink haired teen described what her pink haired maid had heard the night of the anniversary and lucy was petrified to know that virgo's pure and virgin ears had been violated with the sounds of aries's moans and leo's grunting.

"natsu! that is not funny!" lucy yelled as she slapped the laughing teen across the face making him laugh harder, Natsu had never laughed so hard in his life but once he had collected himself he stood up and pat lucy's head and chuckled a little before looking at the kitchen and then at hallway that was at his right "hey luce lets go check up on leo and aries to see how the two are holding up" natsu took lucy by her hands and led the girl to the couples room, knocking gently on the door natsu and lucy waited patiently for one of the two to open the door.

The door to the room opened slowly revealing leo who was trying to keep a straight face as he buttoned up his shirt and looked at the two teens who were smiling at the man "hey leo i just want to say congrats man" natsu placed his hand on the mans shoulder and smiled at him as lucy gave the man a hug which he returned "um what are you guys talking about?" leo looked at natsu who was still smiling at him, Natsu knew that virgo had talked to aries about what had happened last night and the pink haired maid knew the girl was sick since she had thrown up the morning after natsu and lucy's anniversary.

"i mean the i'm happy for you and aries now that you both are going to have a baby" natsu continued to smile until leo backed away from the door and shook his head slowly and turned to look at aries who was putting on her shirt that she had taken off while they had been making out. Leo had no idea that aries was pregnant and he didn't think that he had gotten the girl pregnant since he had given her birth control pills. "aries you're pregnant!" leo said sounding very shocked as he walked over to the now frozen aries who was stuck in the place that she was standing, aries didn't know that leo would find out so quickly and she was expecting to be slapped or yelled at and closed her eyes waiting for the worst that was to come from her boyfriend.

Leo wrapped his arms around the girls waist and planted a kiss on her neck as a tear rolled down his cheek, Leo was happy and he was glad that aries was pregnant and nothing in the world could ever make him as happy as he was at that moment. Natsu and lucy smiled at the two that were now kissing in front of them "hey guys mind telling us about what happened?" natsu sat down on the couch that was in the living room while lucy sat on the teens lap along with leo who sat across from the teens on the recliner that he had in the living room and had aries sit on his lap as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"lucy...i can't tell you how happy i am right now knowing that aries is pregnant, nothing on this earth could make me any happier than being with the girl that i love" aries kisses leo on the lips and snuggled up on the males chest making lucy and natsu smile as the two expressed their love to each other, Natsu didn't know what it was that made him feel happy at that moment but he figured it was because leo had always beena good friend to him since he had always been their for lucy whenever he wasn't their to protect her during high school and leo had also helped him out with a couple of other things like keeping wendy safe and out of trouble when he and lucy were out on dates and natsu couldn't thank the man enough for the times that he helped bail natsu out of trouble when it came to the police when he got arrested for the three times he was caught drinking and driving.

"leo man all i have to say is that i'm happy for you and aries and i hope that you both enjoy the rest of your lives together as a family" natsu stood up after lucy sat down next to him, giving leo a firm handshake natsu smiled and pat aries on the head gently and sat back down with lucy who yawned the minute he sat down next to her. "maybe it's time that we all head to bed don't ya think?" leo chuckled as he stood up and carried aries in his arms bridal style as the girl yawned and nodded making natsu and lucy smile as they stood up.

"leo it was good talking to you again man, aries take care now alright? And i'll see you both around" natsu gave the two a small nod and walked out the door while lucy looked at the two and smiled before following the teen out the door and closed the door to leo's gigantic room. The room had been built to be a small apartment for leo by lucy since she felt that leo needed a room to share with aries since the two spent a lot of time together and she didn't mind spending money to make the two happy together.

"hey natsu do you think that aries and leo will be able to raise a child together?" lucy questioned the pink haired teen as they walked into the kitchen where virgo was already informing wendy on what had gone down between leo and aries "well lucy i do have to say that leo is the father type of guy so yeah i'm sure the two will be just fine and aries is a shy and sweet girl so i'm sure that it'll work out" wendy looked at natsu and lucy who walked into the kitchen and gave the two a big hug which the returned and looked over to virgo who smiling at the two as she took off her apron and placed it on a rack that was in the kitchen.

"lucy, natsu i'll be heading to bed now so take care and i hope you both get a good nights rest" virgo walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the servants quarters where her room was located at, wendy on the other hand followed natsu and lucy to their room seeing how she had many questions for the teens.

"hey natsu i can't believe that aries and leo are having a baby! I'm so happy for them!" wendy sounded very happy since she had known leo for a long time and was glad that the man was having a baby with aries who was also a good friend of wendy's since she had taken care of her whenever leo wasn't around or was busy. "yeah me and lucy still can't believe it ourselve's but we're happy for them" natsu said as he opened the door to his room and let lucy go in first as he stayed outside in the hallway with wendy.

Natsu heard someone honk their horn outside and smiled as he looked at wendy who obviously knew who it was "yeah you can go out with romeo tonight but stay safe alright?" natsu chuckled as he gave wendy a hug which she returned happily "thanks natsu! don't worry i'll stay out of trouble" wendy walked down the stairs and out the front door of the house, natsu walked into his room and saw that lucy was already in her pajama's and smiled as he walked over to the blond that was sitting at the side of their big bed.

Natsu and lucy had gotten their rooms merged into one big one after a week or so but they hadn't really taken the wall down all they and left a big black curtain in the middle of where the wall used to be but took it down the night of their anniversary and moved somethings around the morning after and lucy had taken the liberty of also moving her bed out and into the extra garage in the backyard. Nastu laid down next to lucy as she snuggled up to the teen, the screeching sound of tires could be heard in the distance making natsu smile as he wrapped an arm around lucy's waist and pulled her closer to him making her smile as she snuggled into his chest.

"hey natsu do you think that our wedding will be ok?" lucy whispered as she closed her eyes, natsu frowned a little and shook his head "no because i'll make sure that our wedding will be something for all of our friends to remember and i know that our dads will be happy to see us get married and i know that they are good now or at least willing to forgive each other for what had happened before" natsu closed his eyes as lucy giggled a little and drifted off to sleep, Natsu knew that he was going to make their wedding a great one to remember and he was going to make sure he got help from all of his friends so that their day would be a special one and one that would make lucy remember the reason why she fell in love with him. Drifting off to sleep with a smile natsu's last thought was about making lucy the happiest she had ever been in her entire life with the wedding party that he would be holding in two weeks in the bahama's that gajeel and the rest of his friends were going to help him with.

 **Hey guys i hope you all like this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **Sorry i haven't posted in a while but i got sick and i was a little overworked with some programming so forgive me**

 **I will be going back to posting five chapters every week so stick around!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail Univsersity!**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu walked down the sidewalk with a smile on his face as he was followed by his groomsmen that were consisted mostly of close friends that he had made over the years while he attended fairy tail high and sabertooth middle. Natsu was about to get married to the love of his life and even though it had been a hectic week he still knew that deep down in his heart that he wanted this and he was glad that he was going through with everything.

Gajeel had always been a good friend to natsu and he knew that what he was doing was a good thing, heck even gray had to admit that he never thought that his long time friend/rival would ever be getting married but watching natsu grow up was a sign that maybe somethings were possible and makarov had to agree with gray on that. Makarov cried when he first heard that natsu was going to get married to lucy and the old man couldn't be any happier knowing that they child he had raised himself was now about to get married to a girl that he knew was kind hearted and sweet and everything a man could want in a woman.

Makarov knew that getting married was a big step in natsu's life along with lucy's since they were still attending school together so he didn't know how things were going to work out for the two but he was sure that natsu and lucy would be able to figure it out together. Makarov could recall when natsu was just a small ambitous teen who would always be picking fights with titania erza and mirajane strauss whenever he could but now he was grown up and getting married to lucy heartfilia a girl whom he had known for almost five years and makarov couldn't be any happier than they way he already was.

Gildarts was an entirely different story, the man was in tears as he walked along natsu's side along with the teens friends as they led him to the podium where he and lucy would be getting married at, roses were being thrown at the teen along with pink flowers which scattered throughout the air. Gildarts was glad to see natsu growing up so quickly and even though the man hadn't always been their for the teen he still thought of him as a son and was glad to be seeing natsu get married with lucy and it was hard for the man to accept the teens request to bless their wedding, Natsu had gone to gildarts first before he went to makarov to ask him to bless their wedding seeing how he didn't want anything bad to happen on the day that he and lucy would be joined together forever.

"natsu i have to say that you have grown up so quickly and to see you and lucy getting married today is something that i'm sure no one will be forgetting anytime soon and that is something that i can assure you son" Gildarts pat natsu on the back as he parted his way with the teen and found his place next to makarov who was sitting in the front aisle of the chairs.

Crystal lake, the place where natsu had first taken lucy out on their date and it was the place where the two were getting married and even though natsu and lucy rarely went to the lake the two decided that it was a great place to get married at since the lake was crystal clear along with the sun shinning upon it causing it to glisson, trees surrounded the outter edges of the lake perfectly causing a cool breeze to pass by once and while which natsu thought was great. Chairs had been set in a clearing where trees made a small circle which was perfect for natsu, a trail led the to the small opening and a small hill stood happily peering out into the water giving whoever that stood on the hill a great view of the crystal clear lake which also had another name which was _the lovers pool_ which natsu had found out when he read the name behind a tree that he had been laying against the day he found the clearing in the trees that the path had taken him to.

All of the groomsmen pat natsu on the shoulder as he walked up to the podium and stood next to the priest that would confirming natsu and lucy's engagement. A small V shape was made by all of the groomsmen which were consisted of gray,elfman, laxus, leo and caprico and the reason for leo and caprcio's presence was because lucy had insisted in letting the men pamper natsu and show him a good time along with friends who wanted to spend one last day with bachelor. Gajeel was standing at nastu's right since he had been chosen to be the teens best man by natsu himself and gajeel couldn't be any happier to picked as the best man seeing how he was pretty close to natsu and could be considered to be the teens brother or cousin which everyone knew.

"hey natsu, man it's been one hell of ride since the day i met you man and all i have to say is that i'm happy for you man and i hope you and lucy have a great life together" gajeel thanked nastu and congratulated the teen on his courage to be able to get on one knee and pull a box out of his tux and pop the question lucy which she happily agreed to.

Natsu was a person with a golden heart and lucy knew that better than anyone else since she had seen natsu take a bullet for her more than once and that was something that she knew no one would do for her, Lucy knew that she wanted to be natsu and him alone and she knew that no one could give her the love that natsu gave her and that love that natsu gave her was one that she had never felt someone give her and it didn't feel like her mothers but it did feel better than hers.

"lucy i do have to say that i do like that wedding dress that you decided to pick out, makes you look sexy" cana giggled making lucy blush while erza finished straightning her dress while wendy and lisanna help carry the sides of the dress that hit the ground, mirajane did her best to get lucy the dress and pulled many strings along with some help from erza who bonked a couple of heads together. "hey, i just want to say that you all are great friends and i just want to say that i love each and everyone of you including you too lisanna and i know that we may have our differences but that doest matter to me and i hope that we can put the past behind us now that we have our own lovers" lucy hugged lisanna who smiled and returned the hug happily while erza and mirajane smiled along with wendy and cana who smiled and looked at the girls who were making up. Evergreen gave lucy the go signal now that the grooms were ready and that her dad was good to go along with igneel who was already walking into the small opening in the trees.

Igneel walked over to Jude and placed his hand on the mans shoulder causing him to turn around quickly to be suprised by the same person that he had fought a while back when he questioned his sons authority and why he was at his daughters home, Jude had given the house to lucy and decided to relocate to the keys where he had found a better and bigger house that he thought fit his style and was moving to a real estate in a week.

"jude it's good to see you, how's the nose holding up?" igneel and jude chuckled and shook hands "well igneel i have to say you are one hell of a strong man, you ready to see our children get married?" jude looked at igneel who smiled and nodded his head before looking back at natsu who was busy talking to gajeel who seemed to be giving the teen his last congrats. "well jude i do have to say that seeing lucy and natsu getting married is one thing that i will remember for a while what about you?" igneel looked at jude as he questioned the man, jude sighed and looked at natsu "well i do have to say that i'm glad that lucy found a good man to be with and if layla was here she would agree with me, natsu is a good man and i have to say that makarov rose him well" jude looked back at igneel who looked down at the ground then back up and nodded knowing that makarov had raised his son very well and he was thankful about it as well "yeah i'm glad that makarov raised that boy and if i had time along with grandeeney i'm sure that we would have raised both wendy and natsu perfectly" igneel shook judes hand one last time and walked down the red carpet aisle and took his seat next to makarov who looked at the man and smiled and shook his hand.

Makarov was glad that igneel had taken his time from work to come and see his son get married but what he didn't expect was to see an old high school friend join him as well, grandeeney sat down next to igneel and the man gave the woman a peck on the cheek and let her shake makarov's hand "it's good to see you once again makarov, thank you for raising my children" grandeeney looked at natsu who smiled at her and she looked at makarov who nodded his head and looked at natsu and gave the teen a thumbs up making him smile.

ooOoo a couple minutes later

Lucy walked out of the huge tent/home that was put up for her to get ready in that was located a couple of feet away from the trail that led to the opening in the trees and it was hard to miss the tent since it was white and had a sign on the trail that said _Grooms women_ which were just for lucy and her friends. The blonde walked down the trail with her father by her side with his arm being hugged by his daughters, lucy smiled at her dad and continued to walk down the red carpet as friends began to clap as she and her father got closer to the podium, parting ways at the end of the carpet lucy walked up the white steps to where natsu was standing.

The priest smiled and opened the bible that he had in his tucked under his arm, flipping to the page that he had to be on, natsu took lucy by her hands and smiled as he looked into her eyes that were sparkling. Wendy was still carrying the rings on two soft red pillows and romeo took one out from under her eyes and decided to help the girl with delivering the rings to the to be newly weds.

As the priest spoke to natsu and asked him if he would be by lucy side in sickness and in health romeo and wendy shared one brief kiss just as natsu yes, lucy smiled as the priest began talking to her and questioning her if she would be by natsu's side in sickness and in health, as lucy said yes to the things that the father had listed jude and igneel shared one smile which the two knew was genuine and knowing that their children were no one last step closer to being married both men looked onward to natsu and lucy.

Wendy and romeo had already made their way down the red carpet and had already delivered the rings to both natsu and lucy who happily took them and placed them on each others ring fingers, Natsu had smiled after putting on lucys ring on her ring finger, lucy giggled as she put natsu's ring on his ring finger and smiled at the teen as she looked into his eyes which were full of excitement.

"you may now kiss the bride" just as the words slipped out of the priests mouth lucy's and natsu's lips mashed together as the two shared a passionate kiss together as a loud round of applause along with cheers began to fill the sky, natsu wrapped one arm around lucy's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss making the teen smile as he pulled away and looked onward to the crowd of friends and some people he considered family cheered and applauded him and lucy.

Natsu looked into lucy's eyes while she giggled, one hand on the bouquet of flowers lucy raised one hand into the air and threw the flowers into the crowd of people that all jumped simultaneously trying to catch the bouquet of flowers, erza and cana both jumped at the same time along with mirajane and lisanna and it was pretty funny as wendy dove straight into the air and tackled the bouquet of flowers. Sighing erza pat wendy's head and walked back over to jellal who was still clapping for natsu and pecked the teen on cheeks. Cana and mirajane pouted and lisanna laughed a little while sherria hugged wendy.

Natsu and lucy ran hand in hand down the trail to where natsu's car was and the two broke into a sprint once they realized everyone was running after them besides their parents who were walking with priest who was smiling. "young love eh?" the priest joked as he walked along with igneel and grandeeney and jude, they all laughed a little and nodded their heads since they remembered zeref...the four were all friends since middle school. "yeah zeref you know you haven't changed a bit since high school" makarov joked as he walked beside his old friend "yeah man it's been a while since i've seen you" igneel chuckled and pat the priest on the back "it's good to see you once again zeref" grandeeney chuckled and continued to walk down the trail.

Jude watched his daughter hope into the car with natsu just as the crowd friends neared the car and just as they got close enough natsu smashed his foot against the pedal which hit the metal causing the car to lurch forward as he sped off with his wife, Natsu smiled and pecked lucy on the lips making her giggle as they sped out of the parking lot and onto the street heading towards I95 which would lead them to the cruise ship that they were taking to the bahama's.

The last thing jude had seen of nastu's car was the _newly weds 2018_ sign on the back of the car windsheild which had been spray painted on but could be washed off, Jude smiled at the thought of his new son in law and now married daughter as their friends all started partying in the parking lot by breaking open some coolers that were filled with beers and began to drink along with wendy and romeo even though they were under age but it didn't matter at that moment.

"hey jude it's good seeing you once again and i do have to say it's a shame for what had happened to layla..we all miss her" zeref pat jude on the back and walked the man over to where the others were and started talking about their old high school adventures that they all had together. Igneel had always been the tough guy and grandeeney had been the one to be healing the man whenever he got hurt along with makarov, jude and zeref had been close friends along with layla and they all got along with each other but once they teens grew up and got to work on their lives they were seperated from each other but igneel had plans to bring they squad all back togehter.

Gajeel saw the adults talking to each other and chuckled and went back to drinking the beer he had in his hands, wendy and romeo were already on their fourth bottle of corona and didn't seem to care about the fact that they were gonna get drunk later on and only cared about the amount of fun that they were having at the moment. Laxus pulled out his enormous speakers out of his truck and hooked it up to his phone with a aux cord adapter and blasted some of his music out into the world for everyone to hear _light years away by tiesto_ and laxus didn't seem to care that the song was a little romantic as he shared his beer with lisanna who was stitting on his lap while he sat on the side of the back of his large heavy duty 150 ford truck.

"jeez don't ya think that laxus is going far with the whole music thing levy?" gajeel looked down at his girlfriend who had a sly smirk on her face and pushed the teen down onto the hood of his car "well gajeel what if i told you that i'm pregnant?" levy pecked the male on the lips causing his eyes to widen as he looked her in the eyes as she smiled at him "levy are you pregnant! I'm so glad!" gajeel wrapped his arms around the girls waist and pulled her close to him and pecked her lips causing her to blush.

Levy smiled and looked the male in the eyes and giggled a little causing to make a confused look on his face "don't worry i'm not pregnant gajeel but i'm glad that you'd be happy if i was" levy pecked the male on the lips again causing him to sigh as he bit her neck gently making her yelp.

"jeez shrimp i was actually a little glad hearing you say that" gajeel poked the girls cheek making her blush a little "well maybe one of these nights i could get pregnant" levy giggled making the male blush as he rubbed the back of his head "yeah whatever shrimp" gajeel said as he looked up into the sky and began to think about what natsu and lucy were most likely doing at that moment.

ooOoo natsu and lucy

Walking up the to the large cruise ship with his wifes hand interlocked with his was natsu and he had a big smile on his face as he walked onto the ship with lucy following him, the couple had bought tickets to a trip to the bahama's. Natsu didn't care that the cruise alone was enough to pay for a new car but he was going to make sure that his honeymoon with lucy was going to be the most enjoyable thing for the girl along with some of the alone time they were going to have together in their bedroom.

"hey luce i hope you like our honeymoon" natsu wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and planted a soft kiss on her neck causing a smile to rise onto he girls lips "jeez natsu i'm already loving the fact that we're together now so don't worry about me liking our honeymoon" lucy giggled and looked out into the sea as some seagulls flew overhead.

Lucy smiled and thought about what she and natsu were going to do that night now that they were a married couple, knowing that she was going to have fun with natsu that night lucy wrapped her arms around natsu's neck and pecked him on the lips. Natsu smiled and thought _man i am one lucky man_ natsu deepened the kiss just as the ships horn blew into the sky, the married couple were going to have fun time that night and they knew it.

 **Hey guys i hope that you all liked this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **Hey what if natsu had a child with lucy but lucy dies near the end and having her baby die later on? clannad stuff XD**

 **Jk Jk JK but yeah leave some thoughts on what you guys think should happen or want to happen in the story and remember that theirs only 15 chapters or so left!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu and Lucy walked along the side of ship hand in hand smiling as they slowly made their way to their room, cruise ship or not natsu was making sure that lucy was going to enjoy her time at the bahama's with him and he wanted to make sure that their honey moon was going to be fun and not just for one of them but for both of them.

Natsu smiled as he walked up the flight of stairs with lucy and he couldn't think of a better place to be with now that he was married to lucy, Having been with lucy for four years now natsu knew that he had done something fantastic that was now going to change his life forever and he knew that marrying lucy heartfilia the love of his highschool life was the best thing he could have ever done.

" you know what natsu? i don't think that i've ever felt this happy in my entire life and getting married to you is something that i was hoping for since we had started dating" lucy planted a kiss on natsu's cheek making the smile on the teens face brighten as she giggled, Natsu pecked the girl on the cheek and nodded "yeah lucy i have to say the same goes for me and i can say that i never imagined that i myself would ever have the courage to even ask you out" natsu continued to walk along side lucy as they made their way to their room.

"well natsu i do have to say that maybe it is a good thing that i decided to give you chance at dating me" lucy poked the mans nose and dragged the teen down the hallway to where their room was supposed to be at, Passing some couples that were walking by lucy giggled and pushed natsu into their room making the teen chuckle as he walked over to their bed and laid down.

Natsu didn't know what to say at the moment but he knew what lucy was thinking about when she closed the door and turned around smiling at him as she began to slowly undress in front of him. Natsu followed the girls lead and took his shirt off and tossed it to the side as she sat down on top of him wearing only the skirt she had under the wedding dress that she had taken off and stored away in the back of the teens car since it had tinted windows meaning no one would be able to see inside the car.

"jeez natsu it looks like you already know what to do huh?" lucy giggled and pecked the teens lips making him smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her down on top of him. Natsu had already gone through with the process of having sex with lucy on multiple occassions but he didn't see her as some sort of whore but saw her as a princess and she was his and his on the other hand knew that everytime that she and natsu had sex that it was filled with meaning and it helped their bond grow but even without sex the couple seemed happy with each other.

Natsu bit Lucy's neck gently causing the girl to moan as she slowly took of her bra and tossed it to the side smiling at natsu as he took on of her hard nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it at a very slow pace as he savoured the girls mounds. Lucy continued to moan as she grabbed the males head with both of her hands and pressed his head further down into her breast causing small bolts of pleasure to shoot through her body, Lucy never felt the same everytime she had sex with natsu and everytime the couple went through with the same or different routine everything would feel different and the amount of pleasure she would with each session would always change.

"na..natsu...i love..you" lucy managed to say in between moans as the male below her continued to suck on her nipple as he massaged her other breasts gently with one hand while caressing her perky ass with his other hand. Natsu loved to tease lucy and the way he always took his time with the way he teased her drove the girl wild and she loved it, nothing in the world could ever make her feel as good as the way natsu did and it seemed like with each session the male had a new and fun way to make the girl feel large amounts of pleasure.

Natsu pulled away from lucy's breast smiling as he cupped the girls cheek while she panted, looking into natsu's eyes lucy planted a kiss on the males lips as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss and pressed his lips against hers, Lucy smiled in between the kiss and slowly pulled her skirt down tossing it to the side since she had no need for it at the moment and tugged at natsu's pants causing the male to smile in between the kiss as he pulled away and bit the blondes lip gently.

"can't wait to get to the fun part huh?" natsu chuckled and looked up at the girl as she blushed and nodded shyly as she tugged at his pants waist line once again making him chuckle as he undid his belt and pulled his pants off completely and tossed it towards their suitcases which were delivered as promised by the crew before the two had gone to their rooms.

"hey luce can i try something this time?" natsu smirked as the girl cocked her head curiously and looked at the pink haired teen as he tossed the condom he had in his hand to the side making her eyes go wide "natsu are you trying to get me pregnant? Or do you want to use the pill this time?" lucy looked into the males eyes as he smiled and cupped her cheek planting a soft kiss on her lips making her blush.

"lucy don' take the pill because i want to have a baby with you" natsu smiled as lucy's eyes widen once again and tears fell as she buried her face into his neck and began to sob quietly as he rubbed her back gently "natsu i really do love you" lucy whispered into the males ear making him smile as he smacked her ass causing the girl to jump a little "yeah i know you love meh and you know you love my little friend as well" natsu joked as his bulge was now clearly visible through his boxers and lucy could swear she could see his cocks head near the edge of his leg where the boxers stopped making her blush a deep shade of red.

Lucy punched natsu's arm playfully and planted another kiss on the teens lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss making the blonde smile a little, Natsu was ready for what was to come once he and lucy finished their course that night. Natsu pulled away and bit the girls bottom lip playfully "c'mon lucy lets get this show on the road" natsu pecked the girl on the lips again and smacked her ass a little harder earing him a moan which made him smile.

Natsu cock twitched under his boxers as it cried to be freed and as his cock twitched it bumped lucy's leg causing the girls already red face turn to a darker shade of red and she knew that everytime she had sex with natsu it was a little hard to get adjusted to his size despite the fact that they had been having sex together for a quite a long time now.

Slowly taking lucy's underwear off natsu smiled as the blonde bit her lip while blushing madly as she realized that natsu was going to go through with having sex with her unprotected and she was fine with it because they had done it multiple times only she had taken birth control pills at the time but this was different and natsu intended in getting pregnant which she thought was a big step for him and her but she didn't care knowing natsu would be a great father to the child or children that they would be raising together and the meer thought of having a child with natsu was enough to overwork the girls brain.

Lucy bit her lips as natsu slowly slide off her pink panties and tossed it to the side as she could now feel the warmth of his bulge that pressing against his boxers, three years had passed by since the first time natsu had sex with lucy and over that time natsu's bulge might have grown a little as she remembered when it was ten inches then twelve and now a good thirteen inches of man meat was throbbing beneath her and was being held back by a small piece of clothing and the thought being impaled by natsu again was making her mouth water a little and she had to admit that she enjoyed it when she and natsu had sex.

Natsu pulled his boxers down slowly making lucy's eyes go wide as she saw his member slowly make its grand entrance between the two as it sprung up and out of its confined space and smacked the blondes ass cheek making her yelp as she slowly positioned herself over natsu's _love stick_ which she liked to call it whenever she was talking naughty but right now this stick was about to penetrate her and get her pregnant with the teen that owned it.

"nastu please try to be gentle i want to remember this night as-" natsu cut her off as he smashed his lips against hers and squeezed her ass with both of his hands as his cock jabbed at her pussy's entrance at it demanded the girl to prepare herself. Lucy moaned into the kiss as she felt natsu's cock poke at her pussy's entrance and even though she had asked natsu to be gentle natsu didn't seem to want to be gentle since he wanted to have one last _fun_ night with the girl he loved so much.

"don't worry lucy i'll only make this night as fun as i can make it" natsu smirked as the girl blushed, biting lucy's neck gently natsu grabbed his erect member and slowly slide the tip of his enormous cock in causing the blonde to moan loudly as she gripped at the teens hair as she felt herself being split open by a big fist.

"na..natsu...please..m..m..more" lucy moaned as she felt the teen stop just as the tip of his enormous member made its way into her and it was the most pleasure she had felt in a while or since Sunday the week before the two couldn't see each other because of wedding arrangements. "don't worry luce i don't plan on leaving you hanging" natsu smirked and tightened his grip on the girls supple and perky ass cheeks causing her to moan as a wave of pleasure consumed her causing her to climax once and for the first time that night.

Natsu grit his teeth and grunted as he thrust forward hard burying himself deep inside of the girls pussy, Lucy moaned and screamed loudly as natsu's cock tore her pussy apart as it punched her wombs entrance and she was sure someone would have heard her loud moan/scream had it not been for the sound proof room that natsu had rented for the cruise. Natsu was fighting back the urge not to impale himself into the blonde and tear into her womb since he didn't want to cause the girl he loved too much pain since he wanted her to feel pleasure as well.

"natsu it's fine...you can go ahead and do what you want to do..i promise that i'll enjoy it" lucy moaned as she felt the males cock twitch inside of her as it was now painfully erect and she could feel her pussy taking the shape of the males massive cock and she couldn't control herself as she felt her own saliva trail down the sides of her mouth from the pleasure she was feeling.

"you got it captain" natsu smirked and bit the girls neck making her moan uncontrollably, Natsu pulled all seven inches of his member out of the girl leaving only the tip of his enormous cock inside of her pussy causing her to breathing to become ragged, Lucy's eyes widened and the air in her lungs left her as she felt natsu use all of his strength to impale himself in her and she felt an extreme amount of pain coming from inside of her womb.

Natsu groaned loudly as his balls slapped against the blondes ass as she screamed his name out in pure ecstasy as she felt his cock twitch inside of her and looking down she could clearly see the male had buried himself inside of her as she could no longer see his hard cock besides his balls which were now pressing against her pussy's lips and she noticed something else and that was a decent sized bulge popping out from where her womb was at and it caused her eyes to widen as she up at natsu who's eyes were closed and mouth was hanging open as if he was grunting without making a sound.

"lucy...you're so fucking tight..." was the last thing natsu said before he pulled seven inches of his cock out of the girls pussy before thrusting back up causing his enormous member to make its way back into the blondes womb earning the pink haired male a loud cry from the blonde who lost all of her air feeling herself being stretched to her very limits.

"natsu..." lucy whispered before letting herself onto the male as he smirk and wrapping both his arms around the girls waist tightly as readied himself to began pounding the living hell out of the blonde, Lucy only had the strength to do one thing and that was to bite and she did and she bit natsu's neck HARD and the male groaned loudly as he thrust up hard causing the girl to moan loudly but continued to bite the males neck earning herself a loud groan from the pink haired male.

Natsu started thrusting at a hard and fast pace causing the blondes body to lurch forward with each and every thrust but he kept her in place with his arms wrapped around her tightly and earning himself moans with each and every thrust, Natsu couldn't have felt anything tighter than lucy's pussy and he was enjoying the way her tight wet walls wrapped themselves around his massive cock and massaged him with each and every thrust.

Lucy was moaning lewdly and she was blushing madly as she did as well and knowing natsu was enjoying the sounds she was making made her blush harder but she couldn't help herself seeing how the males balls continued to slap her ass with each and every thrust and she swore that if it weren't for the male keeping her in place with his arms wrapped around her waist that she would already launched herself over natsu's head with the force that he put in with each and every thrust.

"Natsu! More give me more! Please don't stop!" lucy yelled as she stopped biting the males neck, Natsu long dick was now inside the blondes womb and it was punching the back of the blondes womb and she could see that the bulge in her stomach would disappear and reappear with each thrust and it was getting bigger as natsu's cock was now getting painfully hard for both the blonde and the could feel that his balls were tightening and he didn't want to stop and continued to thrust as he planned on going all the way with the blonde and wasn't planning on stopping even after he cummed.

"natsu slow down i'll cum at the rate that your going!" lucy yelled as she gripped the teens shoulders feeling herself come closer to her climax with each thrust that the male made, Natsu smirked and thrust faster and harder causing lucy to moan uncontrollably as saliva poured down the sides of her mouth and made its way to her jaw line. Natsu had a way with making the blonde feel the most pleasure when she pleaded him to slow down before she came which he didn't and did the opposite and thrust faster and harder so that she could feel the most amount of pleasure with each climax and he loved to tease her as he would never finish with her.

Natsu grunted as he felt the blondes pussy clamp down on his cock and it was getting painfully tight for him which he loved as he quicked his already fast pace causing the blondes breathing to become ragged "natsu! natsu! i'm about to cum!" lucy moaned loudly as she bounced up and down on the teens cock as she neared her climax, Natsu thrust up into her at a hard and fast pace causing the blonde to scream his name out in pure ecstasy as her eyes rolled to the back of her head just as he climax washed over her with pleasure, Natsu grunted loudly and stopped thrusting just as lucy came and he bit down on her neck feeling her pussy squeeze his enormous member as it tried to milk him of his cum.

"NATSU I LOVE YOU!" lucy screamed as she felt the wave of pleasure overcome her as she continued to cum over the males hard cock as he bit down on her neck mixing the pain in with the pleasure she was feeling, Lucy's breathing became very ragged as her climax died down and she could no longer hold herself up and was already draped over the males body.

Natsu smiled and pulled away from the blondes neck and looked into her eyes making her go wide eyed "you didn't finish with me did you?" lucy questioned the pink haired male as he smiled at her and nodded his head "you like it and you know it" natsu's grip on the girls waist tightened as he began thrusting once again at a very fast pace adding more force than he had before earning him loud moans from the girl as his balls started to clap against her balls with the rate that he was pounding at her pussy.

Natsu thrust faster and faster causing lucy to moan louder and louder with each thrust as he neared himself to his climax, Lucy could tell natsu was going to cum at any minute as she could see the expression on his face with him biting his lip and tightening his grip on her waist but she couldn't find the strength to ask him to slow down. Natsu was now thrusting at a hard pace and his balls were leaving very red marks on the blondes ass cheeks that were now being imprinted with his balls.

"lucy! i'm i'm about to cum!" natsu groaned as he continued to thrust into the girls pussy, blood had painted the males enormous cock since the beginning of the session after he had torn into the blondes womb but now his cock was washed over with the girls pussy juices from the climax she had a few minutes ago.

"Lucy I'm CUMMING!" natsu roared as he thrust up hard burying his entire member inside of the girls womb causing it to stretch the girls insides to the max as his enormous members tip punched the back of her womb, Large ropes of cum thick and hot shot into the girls womb painting it completely white as it began to fill up the blonde. Lucy was now completely limp and her mouth was hanging open as if she was trying to let out a loud scream but nothing came out of her mouth, natsu groaned loudly as he continued to cum into the girl and the bulge in her stomach was now a good three inches in the air and natsu himself could see it. Cum began to spill out of the girl as natsu continued to shoot his seed into her womb, Lucy now had the strength to speak and lifted her head up to the male and pressed her lips against his as he smiled and grunted a little as the last of his cum shot into her womb "i love...you...natsu" lucy whispered to the male as she passed out on top of him, Natsu smirked and pecked the girl on the lips and pulled himself out of her "i love you too...lucy heartfilia.." natsu clapped his hands twice and the lights went out, natsu wrapped his arms around lucy's waist again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Natsu smiled in his sleep and was happy that he had gotten lucy pregnant and now he was going to raise a child with the girl, what adventures lay ahead for the child was what natsu thought about as he slept. Natsu was happy and he knew that lucy was over joyed and couldn't wait to raise a child with him, that is after she got the feeling in her legs again, Natsu knew that lucy and he were now a real family and he couldn't be happier now that he had gotten her pregnant. You don't know a parents love until you've become one, gajeel and levy smiled as they looked up into the sky and thought about what the newly weds were doing at the moment.

"man natsu i hope you do right with that girl" gajeel whispered to himself as he wrapped an arm around levys waist and planted a kiss on the brunettes cheek. Gajeel knew that something good was going to happen while the couple were away but he just didn't know what it was and he wanted to find out once they returned.

 **Hey guys so i hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **So lisanna right? flashback anyone? Don't worry natsu will have one on the cruise and it'll be interesting!**

 **Remember that i am accepting ideas here in this story but only if they are good so feel free to leave a comment on what you think should happen!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy woke up clutching her stomach as searing pain shot up her spine causing the girl to whimper a little knowing what the pain was being caused by, Looking down lucy could see that natsu was asleep or at least most of him was. Hard as a rock and buried halfway inside of her was natsu long and hard dick which for some reason had found its way back into the girls tight pussy and lucy couldn't help but moan, she quickly covered her mouth and looked down at natsu who was snoring happily as if nothing wrong was happening which was clearly adorable to the girl as she smiled and planted a kiss on the pink haired males cheek.

"jeez natsu you really need to put a leash on this thing or one day i'll lose the feeling my legs" lucy giggled and pulled herself off of the males meat and grabbed the head of his rod causing a low growl come from the sleeping male. Obviously natsu was enjoying the feeling of the head of his cock being squeezed by lucy's soft hands, Lucy smiled and pumped her hand up and down slowly causing the male to groan lowly and moan the girls name out sleepily.

"lucy...don't do this unless you want what comes after" natsu growled lowly once he felt the blondes tongue trail along his shaft causing him to groan feeling the pleasure shoot through his body and natsu knew that one lucy got started their was no changing her mind and no stopping her. "well natsu i can tell that your liking this" lucy growled sexually as she licked her lips and pressed her lips against the tip of the rock hard cock in front of her. Natsu growled and smirked knowing that lucy was right and he was enjoying the fact that he was going to be sucked off first thing in the morning, Lucy wrapped her lips around the tip of the males member and slowly slide in five inches into her mouth causing a loud groan to come from the male.

Bobbing hear up and down slowly lucy massaged the large sack that belonged to natsu causing the male to groan, Natsu loved how lucy to her time when it came to teasing the male and he didn't dare interrupt her knowing she would take longer to get to the fun part so he let her do her _magic_ on his dick while he laid back and enjoyed himself.

Lucy slowly slide in the rest of the males large cock into her mouth humming as she slowly slide in the thirteen inch dick down her tight throat as she did her best not to gag while natsu on the other clenched the bed sheets in his hands as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the feeling of lucy's tight and wet throat, Natsu loved lucy's blowjobs and he loved the way that she would hum on his cock while it was buried inside of her throat as it would vibrate his dick sending jolts of pleasure up through the males spine.

"damnit lucy, your fucking blowjobs are the fucking best" natsu growled as the blonde continue to hum with his cock still buried deep inside of her throat, Pulling the long meat out of her throat lucy giggled as she looked down and saw their was a thick line of saliva connecting her lips with the long hard cocks head. Licking her lips lucy trailed her tongue along the males shaft earning small moans from natsu himself as she enjoyed licking her own saliva off of the rock hard cock that she was massaging with her hands.

Natsu's eyes rolled to the back of his head the second lucy began to suck on the tip of his cock wrapping her lips around the head and sucking hard as she tried to drink up all of the pre cum that was shooting out of the males cock, Lucy was suprised at the amount of pre cum that natsu was releasing as she could tell that he was releasing a about a bottles worth of pre cum. Natsu on the other hand was feeling large amount of pleasurable waves overcome him as lucy continued to suck on the tip of his dick and sucking nothing else but the tip causing low growls to come from the male as she continued to work her magic on the males cock.

Natsu had enough with all of the waiting and the minute lucy blew on the tip of his cock he placed hand on the girls head and pushed her head down onto his cocks head as he thrust up pushing in the head of enormous cock into the girls mouth causing her eyes to widen as he continued to push her head down forcing all thirteen inches of rock hard man meat down her throat. Lucy hummed as she felt the males large ball sacks slap her chin as her nose touched the base of his dick causing natsu roar out loudly like a dragon, at that moment natsu was glad that he had booked them a sound proof room because they would have woken up the entire ship with their moaning and yelling.

A large wave overcame natsu as he felt his balls tighten up as he roared once again letting out a blood curdling scream as cum began to shoot out of large cock and down lucy's throat without the need of the girls swallowing since he had buried his cock deep inside of the girls tight throat. Lucy went wide eyed as she felt the large amounts of cum shoot down her throat and into her stomach and began to fill her to the prim, rope after rope of cum entered the girls throat and freely went down her stomach filling her to the prim causing a small bulge to appear in her stomach as natsu continued to cum into her.

Lucy wrapped her lips around the males cock and made sure that no cum would spill out of her mouth but it was starting to get hard to keep all of the males cum inside herself as her stomach was now filling up and she could no longer take anymore, Lucy's cheeks began to puff up as her mouth began to fill up with the males cum causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. Swallowing the cum as it came lucy made sure that she wouldn't let any of the mans cum go to waste even though it was starting to spill out the sides of her lips causing her to moan lowly which for natsu was just a hum which made him groan as the last of his cum shot into the girls mouth before he pulled himself out of the blondes tight throat.

"damnit lucy you're throat is so fucking tight" natsu moaned as his hand fell to the side letting the girl pull her head up and swallow the rest of the cum that the male had shot into her mouth, Smiling lucy climbed on top of natsu with thick cum lines slowly trailing down the sides of her lips as she seductively licked her lips wiping the cum off with her tongue making the male smile as he planted a kiss on the blondes cheek.

Lucy giggled a bit and laid her head down on the males chest and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep on natsu which made the male groan a little since he had been planning on getting up but decided that maybe it was ok to sleep a little while longer since it was four thirty on the clock that was above the TV.

"damn lucy you really do know how to wake a man up" natsu chuckled and caressed the girls naked ass with his hand and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep again with the woman he just married sleeping on top of him.

ooOoo Later In The Night

Natsu exited the room with a tuxedo on and straightened his tie as he walked down the hallway passing a couple of other teens and children along the way as he made his way to the top deck where lucy was waiting for him. Lucy had decided that maybe it was time that they go eat some _real_ food and heard about a restraunt on the ship that she wanted to try out and wanted to eat their before they reached the bahama's at noon.

Natsu walked up the steps to the top deck and noticed a beautiful blonde leaning over a railing looking out into the sea as the sun was slowly setting, people passed by slowly in front of natsu and it seemed as if time had stopped for the male as he made his way over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her waist planting a kiss on her neck causing her to yelp. "whatcha you looking at?" natsu cooed making the blonde giggle as she pushed the male away "jeez natsu i was just looking at the dolphins that were jumping out of the water" lucy giggled and pointed out to the sea as a dolphin jumped out of the water and into the air followed by two others before plunging back down into the water as natsu admired the fish.

"well i do have to admit the fish are pretty cool to look at" natsu smiled at the blonde and pecked her lips and took her by her hands and led her to the dinning area where lucy had said she wanted to be before they arrived to the bahama's. "well lets have something to eat shall we?" natsu pulled a chair out and let the girl sit down and walked around the table and took his seat just as a waiter walked by and stopped to take the two's orders.

Natsu order one cheesecake and let lucy order whatever it was that she wanted to order which she thought was oh so sweet of him seeing how he would always order for her, Lucy ordered some flan which was a sort of cake like jello which to her tasted pretty good.

"hey natsu i didn't know that you liked cheesecake, have you always had a liking to it?" lucy questioned natsu as the waiter walked away with their orders, Lucy had never known that natsu ate cheesecake and the only person she was familiar with eating the cake was titania erza "well i didn't till a while ago when erza had given me some of her cheesecake since she thought that i at least would like it since jellal wouldn't eat the cake" natsu shook his head and chuckled as he thought about titania and her boyfriend who was now her her fiance which was jellal.

"well how did the cake taste like? i mean what was so good about it" lucy smiled and looked at natsu while he fixed his tie and looked up at the girl with a smirk on his face, Lucy didn't know what it was that natsu had with erza but the two seemed to go far back to the point where people could call them brother and sister or just rivals.

"well the cake did seem to taste pretty sweet and i like the after taste that the cake leaves in your mouth after a while so yeah i guess the cake is good but that's just my opnion" natsu chuckled and watched as the waiter came back to their table and placed the two dishes down in front of them, grabbing a spoon natsu took a small chunk out of the cheesecake and happily ate the cake.

Lucy smiled and grabbed her spoon and took a small chunk out of her large piece of flan which she hadn't known would be so big since most were small but shrugged it off and happily ate away at the cake in front of her while natsu smiled at her. Lucy was already having the time of her life on the cruise and even though she and natsu hadn't reached the bahama's yet the two still found a way to have some fun and pass a large amount of time.

"nala" was all natsu said as he looked over at lucy who cocked her head to the side in confusion as to why natsu had blurted the name nala out "what do you mean nala" lucy questioned the teen and took another spoon full of flan and ate it while looking at the pink haired teen who was still smiling at her "if we have a girl we're going to name her nala and if we have a boy we'll call him nalu" natsu smirked as lucy's eyes widened in disbelief that her husband was already thinking of a name for their baby that wasn't even close to being born and lucy still had a month to wait and see if she really was pregnant.

"what do you mean? I mean i don't even know if i am pregnant yet so you shouldn't be making assumptions like th-" natsu cut lucy off with his smile as he chuckled a little and shook his head and looked at her with a goofy grin which she hadn't seen in a while which made her smile "what is it?" lucy giggled as she looked at natsu who still had the goofy grin on his face. "well it's just that i came a lot inside of you so their is no way that you did not get pregnant" natsu chuckled making lucy blush a deep shade of red and rubbed her belly knowing that natsu was right.

"well natsu if you know you're right then don't rub it in" lucy blushed and looked away as natsu smiled at her and continued to eat his cheesecake which he had to admit tasted pretty good but not as good as the one that erza had made for him. One thought crossed natsu's mind the minute he thought about mirajane when she was making fun of erza because she couldn't get jellal to eat the cheesecake that she made.

Lisanna had been their when jellal passed the plate of cheesecake to natsu who happily accepted it and he remembered that lisanna had been the one to offer to help natsu eat the cake when he said he was full and it wasn't an attempt for the white haired to get with natsu it was just her kind side that she expressed often that made her blurt the comment out which made the male smile as he agreed in letting her eat the cake with him.

 _Flashback_

"aaww natsu and lisanna are going to share your cheesecake erza" mira cooed as she made erza look at lisanna who grabbed the spoon from natsu's hand who was smiling at her as she took a piece of cake and ate it before taking the spoon and removing another piece from the cake and put the spoon in natsu's mouth smiling as the male at the cake happily.

"well natsu it seems like you don't think erza's cake was bad at all" lisanna giggled and pat the male on the head as he made a pouting face which made jellal chuckle as he shook his head which earned him a a slap to the back of the head.

Natsu smiled at lisanna as she took the spoon out of his mouth "well lisanna i do have to say the cake is great! And i want you to know something" natsu poked the girls cheek making her giggle a little as she smiled at him, erza and jellal turned to stone knowing what natsu was going to say and before they could stop the male they were interrupted by wendy who jumped into natsu's arms and yelled "natsu is getting married to lucy next week!" the younger brunette smiled and pecked natsu on the cheek and continued to hug the male as he looked up at lisanna who's smile faded away slowly.

The spoon fell to the ground causing everyone to snap out of what it was that they were doing and the teacher looked over to where the teens were and noticed lisanna had tears in her eyes and quickly turned around knowing that natsu would be able to solve the problem "natsu my boy i want to congratulate you on getting engaged to lucy and you are permitted on leaving for an exptended amount of time for you're honeymoon with her but make sure you turn in the work alright son?" started to write on the white board what it was that they were going to do later in the class after lunch.

"natsu...i'm glad that you and lucy are getting married and i want to say that i want you to know that i'll be rooting for you and lucy all the way...even if it means that i have to watch you two get married...but know that i have always loved you but don't let that stop you from doing what you want to do" lisanna's tears began to fall down the sides of her cheeks just as natsu began to sigh and pull her into a hug which accepted and buried her head into his chest and sobbed quietly while erza and jellal and wendy kept quiet.

"don't worry lisanna i just want you to know that i'm glad that you are able to accept the fact that i love lucy, don't worry because i'm sure laxus loves you as much as i do and maybe more..hella more and i know he'll keep you happy" Natsu smiled and continued to hug the white haired girl as she cried harder into chest letting out the upset tears that had built up inside of herself be free and flow out into the world and onto the shirt of the person that she knew she would always love.

 _End flash back_

Natsu shook his head and looked down at the plate of cheesecake that was in front of him and finished off the sweet and delicous dessert as he smiled at lucy who smiled at him and finished off her flan, the ships horn sound off into the now night sky letting everyone know that they were nearing their destinations causing a round of applause to be heard throughout the ship from everyone that had bought a ticket to the employee's that worked onto the ship and the crew on deck that had sounded the horn.

Natsu smiled and stood up taking lucy by her hands and led her to the upper deck where they could see the bahama's shores and looked into the blondes eyes smiling as he pressed his lips against hers as the wind blew a gentle breeze their way, Lucy smiled and cupped natsu's cheek with her hand deepened the kiss knowing that she was happy with the man and that she wanted nothing more than to be with him and him alone and no one could give her the love she was receiving from the male in front of her. The two were meant to be together since the day they had met and they knew it deep down in their hearts and were glad that they had gotten together because if they hadn't they wouldn't be on their honeymoon which would also be known as the night lucy got impregnated by the man she loved.

 **hey guys i hope you all are liking how this fairy tail story is going along and i just want you all to know that i loved writing this story for you guys and it was fun and all but their is two new stories coming out once this one has finished.**

 **Sword Art Online: Fall of the Swords Master**

 **Fairy Tail: A Fairies End**

 **Hope you all are excited to be reading those two new stories and chapters will be updated weekly not daily since i want to make those chapters longer and drama filled.**

 **Leave comments on what the next chapter on this story should include and if you have some ideas on what else the story should include just leave a comment and i'll see to it that some of you're ideas make it onto the story.**

 **If you haven't already read Fairy Tail High a new start you should start reading it so you get the jinx of this story and what it's about.**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	12. Chapter 12

Gajeel walked down the sidewalk with a brunette under his arm smiling while she looked at the man with piercings all over his face,Gajeel had never changed his piercings and decided to keep them instead of removing them since he thought they looked nice on him and he did look a bit weird without the metal seeing how all of his friends were used to seeing him with them. Levy on the other hand had no problem with gajeel wearing his piercings and thought that they expressed the man and she did like him with the piercings seeing how she had always had a small thing for kind bad boys which gajeel knew about since he had seen levy looking at a guy during class who was wearing all sorts of piercings and was smoking.

"hey levy where do you want to go today? I mean we can always go to Jellal's house but erza might flip a little since we always interrupt her when she is eating her cake" gajeel sighed and looked up into the sky and yawned while levy giggled and poked his side making him chuckle a little since he was ticklish. Levy continued to walk down the sidewalk with gajeel at her side and began to think about the others that she and gajeel could go visit and then one person came into mind and it was someone that levy had been dying to meet "gajeel come on! we have to go meet yukino and sherria! We haven't even gotten to know those two yet so let's go their home and hang out with them for a while!" levy tugged at gajeels jacket causing the male to sigh loudly as he was slowly dragged back to the house by levy who continued to talk about how she wanted to see yukino and sherria.

"jeez nastu i probably having the time of his life right now and i'm here being dragged to a girls tea party" Gajeel whined as levy dragged him back to their house and rambled on about how they needed to get the keys to the house and car and make their way to yukino's home along with sherria using their one of their cars.

"uh levy don't you think the girls would be living at the dorms at the university?" gajeel questioned levy who stopped to think about what the male had said and shook her head and continued to walk to their house causing gajeel to sigh loudly again "well i'll call wendy so she can tell us where her little friends are at" gajeel took his phone out and dialed wendy's number and the brunette for some reason answered the phone quickly "hello gajeel how's it going? What's up? where's levy?" wendy happily pelted the male with questions earning her a sigh from him as he hung up.

Levy made a small pouting face when she saw gajeel hang up on wendy even though he had been the one who called her to see if she knew where her friends lived at and thought that hanging up on the girl the way he did was a little uncalled for and punched him his arm "ow what was that for shrimp? I mean like that came outta no where" gajeel looked down at levy who was looking away from him and pouting which he thought was cute and pecked her cheek causing her to turn away from him and blush a little.

"hey levy can you tell me why you decided to punch me? What'd i do?" gajeel turned the girls head so she was facing him and not the street light pole that they were next to. "gajeel you shouldn't have called a sweet girl like wendy just so you can hang up on them when all they did was ask you three questions quickly!" levy smacked the male across the face causing him to blink rapidly as he cupped his cheek and smirked. Gajeel cupped levy's cheek and pressed his lips against hers causing her to blush madly as he kissed her in public while everyone that was in a car watched them makeout for a good minute or two before the light turned green and they drove of slowly as levy pushed gajeel away while blushing madly.

"ok! you don't have to go ahead and kiss me in front of twenty people to prove that my smacks don't hurt you!" levy yelled blushing madly as she turned away from gajeel and began to walk down the sidewalked and turned around a corner that led into their neighborhood. Gajeel smiled and followed levy back to their house in a sort of jogging kind of manner since the girl was running and it wasn't hard to catch up to her since she was a slow person unless she was in danger where is when she becomes the flash.

Gajeel ran into his home and chased levy up the stairs to their roo where she tried to fight off her attacker with a pillow which he managed to grab and throw away as he pushed the girl down onto the bed and pressed his lips against hers causing the brunette blush a deep shade of red when she realized what position they were in causing the male to smirk as he pinned her down on the bed and deepened the kiss. Levy soon relaxed into the kiss and began to enjoy herself as gajeel trailed his hands all over her body but then stopped once the phone rang which ended their small makeout session which he wanted to escalate into something else.

"jeez when we do something fun it seems like the world has to interrupt us right levy?" gajeel chuckled as the brunette put her shirt back on which she had been taking off which now made her blush since she had been thinking about something she wanted to do with the male just before the phone rang and ended their fun.

Gajeel's eyes widened as he realized who it was that was calling him and it was natsu who was on his honeymoon and broke a small rule which was not ot call anyone and leave them be together alone so they can enjoy themselves but the pink haired male didn't care "hey gajeel well i just want to say that they cruise is going just great and i do like the food they serve here but i have something to tell you when i get back but for now i just want to say that the bahama's is cool man and the diving experience her is amazing!" gajeel smirked and began to talk to natsu while levy got a text from lucy who sent her a picture of her and natsu in their room under the covers naked but the brunette couldn't see anyone naked but she could tell by the way lucy was smiling while natsu bit her neck.

"well natsu i do have to say that all of that does sound pretty cool and all but what are you and lucy going to be doing later? Aren't you two supposed to be some sort of dance along the ships deck or somthing and then have a big feast before you return?" Gajeel continued to talk to nastu who seemed to be a little shocked or suprised that his friend guessed what everyone on the ship was doing later in the night seeing how they were in the bahama's and it was getting dark pretty fast.

"well natsu if you really want to know if i have been on the cruise before i'll say yes because i took levy on the cruise when i said we were going to be out of town and in miami for a little while which was a lie since it was our five year anniversary so i took the girl out on a fun trip" gajeel chuckled as natsu started to pelt him with questions since he went to miami with gray and the rest of the guys so he and the rest of his pals could prank him.

"hey gajeel i have to go right now since lucy wants me to go dance with her" natsu hung up after saying his farewell to his buddy and walked off to go dance with lucy. Gajeel on the other hand chuckled as he took levy by the hand walked out of the room with her "come on lets go get the fire breaths sister and go to her friends house" gajeel said he led levy out of the house with a smile on her face as she walked over to his car and got into the passenger seat as gajeel locked the door to their house and hurried over to the brunette who was waiting for him.

"well lets get to it shall we?" gajeel started the car and backed out of the driveway and took off down the road to natsu's home where wendy was sitting down in her room and playing video games and eating all of the chips the male had in the room which was natsu's and lucy's.

ooOoo Natsu and lucy

Natsu sighed after putting his phone away since he recieved a picture from wendy which had her eating the chips the male had bought a couple of days ago. "damnit wendy i thought i told that girl that i'd buy her something to eat once we got back" natsu whined which made lucy giggle as she wrapped her arms around the males arm and nuzzled his neck making him smirk as he wrapped an arm around the blondes waist.

"well natsu i do have to say that i'm more attracted to you now than i was back before we were married" lucy giggled and pecked the male on the lips making him blush light shade of pink which made lucy's stomach flutter with butterflies since it was a rare sight for her to see.

Natsu never blushed and when he did it was a big deal for every girl seeing how they thought he looked so cute and somehow it made them feel butterflies since it was NATSU that was blushing. Lucy thought it was cute and enjoyed watching natsu blushing like a little girl and she didn't know why she liked but still thought it was one of the many things that made natsu attractive. Natsu had always been attractive to lucy and in her eyes he was more than muscle and brute force, no natsu was a kind hearted person with a smile that everyone of his friends liked to see and it was natsu's personality that really did away with the teens success in getting the blonde to fall in love with him.

"you know lucy i never did really tell you why it was that i fell in love with you" natsu looked down at the girl as she looked him in the eyes smiling as she leaned into the pink haired male and embraced him and giving him a warm and gentle hug which he loved to feel "you know natsu that i also never did tell you that i started liking you the minute i met you on that train to magnolia" lucy giggled and pecked the teen on the lips making him smile as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers giving her a passionate kiss which lucy relaxed into and returned with just as much passion.

The couple madeout for a couple of minutes before pulling away gasping for air and smiling at each other with lust filled eyes "you know luce, falling in love with you as you became my friend here in magnolia has been one of the best experiences in my life and i hope that nothing tears us away from each other because i love you and only you" natsu smashed his lips against lucy's causing the girl to gasp as she returned the love hungry kiss that nastu was forcing on her.

Natsu and lucy continued to makeout on the top deck until someone came by and nudged the two a little causing them to pull away from each other and look at who it was that had interrupted them in the middle of their tongue battle but the two went wide eyed when they saw who it was that was on the ship with them and they couldn't believe it themselve's had it not been for the person to snap their fingers so the two would stop staring at her.

Jenny Realight the woman from the cover of sorcerer weekly at their university and was known to be one of the best looking girls in the school and was a long time rival of Mirajane Strauss who competited with her to be the best looking girl in the entire school. Mirajane won everytime seeing how everyone else loved her sweet attitude and her curvaceous body that she had along witht he sweet voice that she had which made most guys fall weak to her when it came to seeing her in person and it was hard to keep a straight face without thinking perverted thoughts about her since they saw her in the sorcerer weekly magazine every week in a skimpy bikini.

"hey guys how's it going? What brings you onto this ship?" jenny questioned the two as she cocked her head and looked at the two that had just been kissing "anyways you both are lucy and natsu dragneel now right? seeing how you both just got married and its going viral everywhere and anyone that goes to fairy tail high and university now know about it since someone had recorded the marriage on tape and posted it on facebook" jenny smiled at the two while natsu looked at her with a pale face and chuckled nervously "you talk a lot for a blonde" lucy sighed once natsu had said that and looked at jenny who was laughing a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"um well that was a little unexpected but alright...so um what is it that you two are doing on the ship besides making out on the top deck?" jenny smirked at natsu who nervously backed away and hid behind lucy who blushed and turned her head away from jenny who chuckled and took a picture of the couple together.

"w..well um we..w..were going to go dance on the dance floor right now but you kind of interrupted us" a sweat dropped down lucy's cheek as she looked at jenny who was smirking at her. "well i guess you both are glad that they have sound proof rooms here huh?" jenny smirked as natsu chuckled nervously and looked away and out towards the sea. "well i mean i wish they had rooms that didn't have walls that shakes a little when someone is getting their brains fucked out" jenny looked at lucy who's face turned a deep shade of red as she looked down at the ground while natsu walked out from behind her with a huge goofy grin on his face as he looked at the blonde girl that was smirking at him.

"well jenny i do have to say that i want my wife to have a great honeymoon i should fuck her til she can't feel her legs" natsu chuckled as lucy punched his arm softly as her face turned beet red as jenny gulped and looked down at natsu pants and imagined the bulge that laid in their seeing how the wall in her room had been shaking violently for two hours straight the night before and early in the morning when she was getting ready to go to the sauna's on the ship.

"well natsu..haha...i do have to say you must have a lot of stamina so lets get to it and get on the dance floor before the night ends...get lucy and meet me on the dance floor in about ten minutes and i'll go get the DJ to play a song that i know you both would most likely like" jenny walked away towards the dance floor that was located near the rear of the ship since it was where everyone loved to dance and get a great view of the ocean at the same time under the roof that the ship provided.

Natsu took lucy by the hand and led her to the back of the ship making his way through the crowd of people and he and lucy were suprised to see that their were a lot more people near the back than the front but they all seemed to be teens and also some newly wedds.

"hey natsu do you think maybe we might have been doing it a little too hard last night and this morning?" lucy looked at natsu as they walked past a couple who overheard what lucy had said and chuckled a bit "well i guess but i don't care because i had a fun time doing it hard" natsu smirked and looked down at lucy who blushed a light shade of pink and smiled as they made their way to the dance floor.

The two made their way to the middle of the dance floor just as jenny made it to the Dj's booth and gave him a piece of paper and money making the man smile as he cut the music and got onto the intercom "hello al you ladies and jets sorry for the delay in the music but i have a request coming from a very beautiful girl and i can't say no, Newly wedds you know who you are so i hope you are in the middle of the dance floor because we are going to play a song that you both are going to like so everyone give these two a round of applause!" the DJ turned on the music and everyone started cheer loudly and congratulated the two teens for finally getting married to each other just as the beat of the song began to play.

"night core-don't you worry child! Lets give these two newly wedds a great time folks and don't forget to enjoy yourselve's tonight as this is the last night in the bahama's!" the beat continued to play then natsu caught the microphone that the dj tossed to him and began to sing "my father said don't you worry don't worry child" lucy smiled and took natsu by the hand began to dance with him as he sang.

The night sky was lit up by fireworks as everyone enjoyed themselve's and danced along to the song as natsu sang and danced with lucy, Jenny smiled at the two and walked away as she dialed someone's phone number "hey mirajane yeah their having a fun time, you are a good friend to these two but don't think that you're beating me this week in sorcerer weekly" jenny smiled as mirajane agreed to her challenge and hung up the phone. Jenny smiled and leaned over the railing and looked out into the sea as fireworks went off above her as she smiled watching them explode and thought about natsu and lucy and agreed with mirajane thinking that maybe the two were going to be the couple of the year once again and chuckled. "well natsu and lucy i do have to say that you both are lucky to have each other" Jenny chuckled and watched as a firework went off in the sky, Natsu and lucy danced along to the song as everyone started chanting..jenny knew it along with everyone else at fairy tail university..natsu and lucy were meant to be together..forever.

 **Hey guys i hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail! Sorry for the late update! I was kind of sick but i'm fine now but i might not post wensday and Thursday seeing how i will be at the dentist so oh well haha.**

 **Now that natsu and lucy have spent their last night in the bahama's what will happen once they return to their home? they have one last day on the cruise ship before they reach the port back in miami! What will happen in the time before they reach the port! And the time jump will it be good?!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all on the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was a shock to everyone indeed when they had found out that lucy had been impregnated by natsu on the on the first night of their honeymoon the cruise ship that took them to the bahamas and the blonde couldn't help but blush madly as natsu happily said he was happy and knew that he was ready to be a father along with lucy who he said was ready to be a great mother.

Natsu might have gotten older over the years as makarov rose him and wendy but the older man had to agree with Gildarts that natsu was truly becoming a man along with lucy who was now growing up to be a fine young woman who was ready to start a family and he agreed with Gildarts that natsu and lucy were a great couple and the two would be the best parents that they could possibly be.

Lisanna and Laxus found it as big shock when gajeel happily announced lucy's pregnancy along with levy during their lunch break while in class, Even though lisanna had agreed to help support natsu and lucy with the marriage she had not expected lucy to quickly be impregnated and laxus had to calm the girl down knowing she was sad and happy for natsu and he was happy for the pink haired male but he was a little upset with knowing the pregnancy was putting lisanna down.

"well guys it looks like natsu is going to have a baby! So what are you're thoughts on it? Do ya'll think that lucy and natsu are going to be able to pull this parental thing off?" gray said as he kissed juvia on the cheek making the girl blush as she pecked him on the lips and looked onto her friends who were smiling at them. "well gray i think that natsu will be a great father along with lucy" juvia giggled and looked at levy who was beat read as gajeel nibbled on her collar bone in front of all the teens which was embarressing for her since he was biting her in public.

"well i think that flame for brains will be a great father and he's beena good friend so i know he will be able to pull this parent stuff off better than i will" gajeel chuckled but was soon slapped across the head as everyone gasped and looked at levy who was now blushing a deep shade of red as she scoot back causing everyone's eyes to widen. Levy had been impregnated by gajeel the same night that lucy had left for her honeymoon along with natsu and it wouldn't have been a big deal if gajeel hadn't said that he and levy did it again the following morning along with natsu and lucy who had been having fun in morning in their cruise ship cabin.

"jeez gajeel! Why do you have to go ahead and tell them that we had sex the same night and morning that lucy and natsu did!" levy yelled as she blushsed madly and looked away as everyone began to grow smirks on their faces and began to eye gajeel who was smirking as well and looked at levy and pinned her down on the table and cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers causing the brunette to blush a deeper shade of red and return the kiss before pushing the male off of her and look away pouting as her friends laughed.

"well levy i guess that their was two miracles that night" mirajane giggled as she and erza walked into the classroom after overhearing everything and walked over to the couple that were in a naughty position and smirked and tossed them both a green tea bottle and watched as they opened the drinks and gulped down the drink. "well i had a friend of mine on the ship help natsu and lucy have the best night of the life since she asked the Dj to play some of the songs that we all danced together to when we were all friends with the couple before they got married" mirajane smiled as erza nodded her head and agreed with laxus on the fact that it must have been a nice thing for mirajane and her friend to do seeing how lucy and natsu must have loved singing and dancing to all of the songs that they heard with their friends at all of their parties.

"i hope natsu and lucy really are ready to have a baby because those two will be working hard once the little one is born and seriously i mean lucy will have to either drop out or take her classes online- mirajane was cut of as lucy walked in with natsu smiling happily as she made her way over to her friends with natsu following right behind her "well mira i do have to say that owning my dads business isn't bad and it isn't hard to run ok hun?" lucy giggled as natsu chuckled and pat the girl on head causing her to purr like a cat which natsu thought was cute.

Natsu swore that every single one of his friends were now treating him very differently and he swore that gajeel was smirking at him and levy was blushing about something that he knew was not about him and lucy and walked over to the two and gave gajeel a firm handshake which the male always returned making the pink haired teen to smirk as he looked the other male dead in the eyes as they continued their steel and fire handshake.

"well natsu how does it feel knowing that you're now the father of lucy's child? Have any regret?" gajeel stopped chaking the teens hands and looked him the eyes as natsu smirked and shook his head "gajeel i have no regret and i am happy knowing that lucy is now carrying my child inside of her and it looks like levy is carrying yours too hm?" gajeels face went blank as natsu mentioned levy being pregnant and took a big gulp of his green tea and smiled nodding weakly.

"haha gajeel i knew it man! you really are gonna be a great dad man and i know that you and levy will be able to pull through and raise that kid! I mean you two do work hard and levy is great with kids i mean she raised wendy as a little sister which was cute for a while" nastu chuckled and pat gajeel on the back and walked over to levy and pat her on the head causing her to pout and turn her head away and face the board as her teacher walked into the room and smiled at her as he looked at natsu and lucy.

Natsu and lucy turned around to see smiling at them and walked over to the man who extended his hand out ot natsu and gave him a firm handshake and a warm smile as he congratulated the teen on getting married and becoming a father to lucy's child and then looked at lucy and shook her hand and gave her a warm smile and congratulated her on the wedding and the pregnancy making the girl blush a little and smile as she nodded her head and hugged natsu who was smiling as he explained everything to on how he and lucy had gotten married and what they were planning on doing.

"ah lucy we'll miss you but we also hope that you're ok while you carry natsu's child around and i know that you don't want to miss you're classes so i'll just facetime you the lessons on levy's laptop so you don't miss anything but remember this is only for when you can't walk around anymore" gave the blonde and pink haired teens a hug and wiped a tear away from his eyes and asked the two to sit down at their table and get ready for the lesson he was going to be covering that day.

ooOoo sometime later

Natsu and lucy left the classroom along with gajeel and levy leaving erza and jellal and wendy behind since the three needed to finish taking some notes and decided to meet their friends in the parking lot once they finished and chuckled knowing that they were most likely mad that they had slacked off and decided to play nerf war in class while slept as they were supposed to finish the notes on the power point slide show.

"hey natsu how do you and lucy even feel abou the whole ordeal i mean you two have only been married for one day and now lucy is pregnant with you're child!" levy looked at lucy who was smiling as she hugged natsu's arm with hers wrapped around his and walked down the hallway with the pink haired teen who was smiling "well levy how do you feel about being impregnated by gajeel even though you two aren't married?" nastu smirked as levy made a pouting face and hid her face in gajeels chest as the male picked her up and wrapped the brunettes legs around his waist and continued to walk down the hallway.

"well flame for brains all i have to say is that me and shrimp love each other a lot and thats why we decided that maybe it was time that we have a child together and like you said in the class, levy and me are going to be great parents" levy smiled and looked at natsu who smiled back at her and then at gajeel and nodded his head as they made their way to the parking lot.

The sun shone down on the teens faces making them all squint as their eyes adjusted to the suns light before they ressumed to walking down the sidewalk to the parking lot next to the school, high school students walked down and into the parking lot and got into their cars while the principle helped them guide other cars out of the way so they could leave faster.

Mavis, not a lot to say about the girl but the fact that she was happy about running the high school since makarov needed help with running both schools and even though the girl had to work a lot she didn't think of it as a waste of time but more of an opportunity to learn on how to lead people in the economy and loved to help the students out.

It had been a while since mavis had seen the teens that had gotten married and she swore the last time she saw natsu and lucy the two were happy but when she saw them walking hand in hand in the parking lot she saw the look of life filling the teens eyes as they walked to their car that was parked next to the red head who she liked call erza and spotted the girl walking down to the parking lot along with jellal and wendy and decided to walk down to see the teens.

"hey guys long time since i've seen all of you here as a little group of life!" mavis walked over to the small group of teens that turned to see the principle of fairy tail high and bowed down to the girl and smiled and gave her a handshake "well mavis it's good to see you and it's good knowing you're taking care of the school that we all attended before" erza smiled and pat the girl on the head as natsu walked over to her and got down on one knee and ruffled her hair and smiled.

"well nastu it's good to see you and lucy too and i heard that you two both got married correct? And then you got lucy pregnant the same night of your honeymoon" natsu's face turned red as he nodded is head and stood up and looked at lucy who looked like she was going to die if anyone else mentioned anything about her being married.

"natsu and i did have fun on the cruise and we met the sorcerer weekly girl that mira is always competing against all the time" lucy immediately changed the subject once mavis opened her mouth and asked natsu about why he had done what he had done and if he liked having sex with lucy "well lucy i do have to say that Jenny Realight is one pretty girl but their is no way that she'll ever top Mirajane strauss" mavis began to talk to eza and levy and started a small debate on which girl was better leaving jellal and natsu and gajeel alone and bored.

"well who knew that mira and jenny could immediately take our girls from us and begin a debate that will most likely end up taking hours to finish" jellal sighed and looked down at his wrist watch and checked the time and groaned reading the time as being five thirty. Gajeel on the other hand had a cold shiver run down his spine once jellal announced the time out loud and grabbed the small brunettes arm and dragged her to the car and immediately sped off knowing he was about to be late for work as natsu's face turned white as he looked at lucy and erza and prayed the girls wouldn't slap him as he grabbed the blondes hand.

"natsu what's wrong? Why are you dragging me to the car? I was talking to the girl!" lucy whined as natsu opened the door to the car letting the blonde sit down before closing the door and running to the other side of the car and jumping into the driver seat and speeding out of the parking lot and racing after gajeel causing lucy to scream as he passed four red lights luckly not being spotted by cops as he did.

"sorry lucy but i'm late for work remember! And take the car and go home to see wendy if you want but my boss will raise head if i'm late to work and i didn't let him and the rest know i would be gone for two days!" natsu sped past three other cars that came close to hitting him which he didn't care about as he came into view of gajeel's car and sped up to the male while hearing screams come from levy along with lucy.

Natsu and gajeel both sped up the ramp to city places parking lot allowing some security to see their employee badges and sped to the top of the parking complex racing each other in the process but once again natsu beat gajeel at the race and switched sides with lucy as he got dressed in the passenger seat and let the blonde take the driver seat along with gajeel and levy who did the same thing. Levy and Lucy both gave Gajeel and Natsu a kiss on the cheek before letting the males get out of the car and run down to the elevators.

Lucy and Levy sped off racing each other and sticking their tongues out at their boyfriends as they waited for their elevator to come and smiled watching their girlfriends sped off into the distance as their cars engines echoed down the bottom of the parking complex until they were gone and off in the far distance among the other cars in the city.

"well natsu i have to admit that you're car is fast but that's just it" gajeel smirked as natsu smirked at him and shook his head as they got into the elevator and pressed the fifth floor and made their slow descent to their work place "well gajeel all i have to say it that my car will always beat yours even with nitro" natsu chuckled as gajeel shook his head smiling as they got to the fifth floor and fixed their own ties before getting off of the elevator and walking towards their restraunt where their boss waiting for them.

"hurry natsu we have to go talk to the manager about why you couldn't be here for the past two days and i'm sure that even though he is a little mad that he will forgive you and congratulate you on the wedding" gajeel reassured natsu as they made their way into the crowd filled restraunt and made their way to the managers office to let the man know that nastsu was back for work and wasn't quitting.

"natsu go into the office and i'll start cleaning up the dishes so their ready for you when and if you get back into the kitchen" gajeel raced to the kitchen to help the rookies that were preparing the meats and other foods and drinks for the costumers that were lined up at the front of the restraunt that was going to open any minute.

"sir i'm sorry for being absent for two days straight but see i got married an- natsu was cut off by his boss who was smiling at him and not in the evil sort of way but more of a calm way "natsu listen i know about the marriage and i just want to say congrats and that if you pulls some shit like that again i will fire you" natsu gulped and nodded his head and walked out of the office and raced to the kitchen and to where gajeel was at and put his apron on and hat on and began to cook the steaks and dishes that were on the special for that day.

"well natsu let's make sure that tonight is the best night for these costumers and let's give it our all and show these rookies how it's done as a team!" gajeel grabbed natsu hand squeezed hard as the teen smirked at the male and squeezed his hand back causing both their muscles to bulge out in their shirts as they smirked "well it's good to be back now let's do this!" natsu yelled at the waiter at the registering line to let the costumers in and as soon as he did the line began to pile into the restraunt making natsu and gajeel smile as they began their everyday shift once again as a team.

 **Hey guys hope you all like this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **Naly or Nashie? Whats a better name for natsu's daughter? XD i'm letting you all decide!**

 **Leave a comment below on what the name should be and i'll take it into consideration and the time jump will be next chapter so be happy about the jump because it'll be HUGE!**

 **Leave a comment and review below and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	14. Chapter 14

Years had gone by since the day that natsu had found out about gajeel and levy having a baby toghether and the male could remember clearly when he and gajeel walked home that night together and talked about how they thought their lives were going to turn out and were betting that they would have boys in the near future..they had been wrong from the start.

Natsu chuckled as he walked down the sidewalk in the park and took a deep breathe as he looked out at the lake where had gotten married to his beautiful wife lucy heartfilia and smiled as he began to remember the day that special day and thought about one thing and that was when he and lucy kissed at the podium and became united as one couple that would stay together forever. "its been almost seventeen years now...my lifes been going great up to now" Natsu smiled as he looked out to the lake as the moon shone upon it causing the water to glisten as a pair of swans swam across the surface as the pink haired male watched them.

Natsu smiled and looked up into the night sky as a small breeze blew into the night sky and hit the male gently causing his hair to sway along with the wind "I'm happy with my family...I love them...and even now I'd do anything for them.." Natsu smiled warmly as he watched the swans reach the end of the lake together.

Seventeen years passed by quickly and natsu knew it too as he had gotten older over the years and smiled knowing he was enjoying his life and he was glad about everything that had happened to him even if it wasn't for the best, Natsu was now the proud father of a sixteen year old girl and was the happy husband of lucy heartfilia who took over the family business once her father died. Natsu could remember the night that he came home and got a call from the hospital that said jude had suffered a heart attack and died at work, though it had been tough on lucy to deal with the fact that her dad had died it was harder for natsu when he learned his father had died while he was at work and as fate would have it his father suffered from a heart attack as well.

Smiling as tear rolled down his cheek and to his chin natsu heard someone call out to him from the parking lot and turned to see who it was that was yelling his name "dad we're here! C'mon you have to check out the fireworks we bought!" nashie ran over to her natsu and slowed down as she neared her father and watched as he wiped something away from his cheek and cocked her head trying to figure out what it was that her dad had been doing.

"hey dad what were you doing?" nashie looked at her father as he smiled and looked down at her and pat her on the head "nashie do you know what this place is?" nastu questioned his daughter as he led her down a trail where the trees spread apart neatly and was hidden by large bushes that had not been trimmed in over seventeen years.

"hey dad isn't this place where you and mom said that you both got married?" nashie questioned natsu as they walked into small clearing in the woods the was lit up by the moon that shone down on it making natsu smile warmly as he walked up to the small podium that he and gajeel and the other didn't bother moving.

Slowly trailing his hand across the old podium natsu smiled as nashie stayed quiet and watched her dad from a distance as he began to relive his final moments as a bachelor, Natsu could remember it as if it were yesterday when he had gotten married to lucy and began to imagine himself walking down the small trail in the woods all over again with all of his buddies along with makarov and Gildarts and Igneel. A small tear rolled down natsu's cheek as he walked over to where his dad had been sitting the day of the wedding and smiled and wiped the tear away and looked over to nashie who was sitting on one of the chairs that had been left behind.

"hey nashie did you know that i got you're mother pregnant the same day we went on our honeymoon together?" natsu smiled warmly as the girl made a funny face and shook her head as seh laughed to herself knowing that her dad wasn't joking and she knew that it was a special moment for her and natsu to bond a little since they were on the grounds where he and lucy had gotten married.

"hey natsu you said you love mom a lot right? so would you die for- Nashie was cut off completely by natsu and didn't even finish her question as nastu immediately answered it for her "nashi I love you and you're mother and their is not a thing in the world that i wouldn't do to protect the both of you" natsu looked at nashi as she looked at him dead in the eyes and went wide eyed seeing how her father was being very serious with what he had just said.

"dad is their anything that you have done for mom in the past?" nashie looked at her dad as he nodded his head and looked into the girls eyes "nashie i almost died saving you're mother and lisanna before and I also risked my life saving someone else's at Ihop during a shoot out that some teens held which was stupid" natsu looked up into the sky and smiled as he shook his head while chuckling lightly making nashie cock her head to the side as he looked her father in confusion.

A blonde walked into the opening and made her way towards natsu passing her daughter who stayed quiet as she watched her mother sneak up on her husband making the younger girl smile as she watched her dad as her mother wrapped her arms around the males waist and hugged him. Lucy had also gotten older over the years but age didn't change her beauty and now she really did look like her mother and was sure she was an older version her now, Lucy was happy raising nahsie alongside natsu's side as they both enjoyed the ride that they called life that had gone pretty fast for them.

"hey luce i guess we kept you waiting" natsu chuckled and smiled as his wife hugged him from behind and buried her face into his back as tears rolled down her cheeks "this is the place where we got married...you came to show nashie didn't you? This place brings back many memories for me natsu" lucy smiled as she looked around the small opening in the trees but fixed her attention mostly on the podium which she had walked up on and agreed to marry natsu, it was the place where she kissed her husband natsu and where she had been offically claimed by natsu.

"yeah..I'm kind of glad that the park rangers never found this place...I like how time has kept it's appearance and changed a couple of things just how we changed along with them" nashie looked at her mom and dad as they talked amongst themselves and began to wonder just how happy they were together seeing how she loved natsu and lucy very much and they had always focused on keeping her happy but she had never wondered about how they had truly met and how they had spent their lives together before getting married and bringing her into the world.

"hey mom..dad..i want to know how you were like before..you know what i mean..before you two got married and had me.." nashie blushed a light shade of pink making lucy smile along with natsu as they watched their beautiful daughter blush, Nashie had been a beautiful girl throughout her life and had made many friends along the way even as she entered fairy tail high.

"well nashie me and you're mom met on a train that had been heading to magnolia and i was in her fathers estate because i was running around looking for a manga shop..don't make fun of me ok..." nashie chuckled as her dad began to explain what he had done with lucy the first night that they had spent together and blushed a little as her father went into detail with everything besides the part which he had sex with lisanna and lucy.

"wow ok dad wow i didn't have to know about the fun that you and mom had when you two were my age sheesh!" nashie blushed madly stopping her dad from even speaking seeing how he was going into too much detail with how he and lucy had fun together in fairy tail high and was suprised to even know she was going to the school that her parents went to.

"well i mean you were asking and i was happy to let you know in detail what me and your mother did together" natsu smirked as lucy punched his arm playfully and kissed his cheek blushing lightly making nashie gag a little as she blushed and looked away as her mom and dad shared a small kiss which was enought to make a teen like her barf.

"nashie you should be happy that you have a mom and dad because you're father and I didn't have parents growing up since they had been working a lot and my mother died when i was seven leaving me with your grandfather and even though i love my dad he was still a bit brutal" natsu hugged lucy and pecked her cheek as she shivered remembering all the of the beatings her father gave her when she was little which saddened the girl from time to time.

"sorry mom i just wanted to know what relationship you and dad had when you both were younger" nashie looked down at the ground but was suprised when natsu and lucy both gave her a hug and rubbed her backing smiling warmly "don't worry honey we aren't mad at you and we're not upset but we just want to let you know that we love you and don't ever want you to have to go through some of the things that we went through" lucy smiled and pat her daughter on the had and pecked natsu on the cheek.

"hey let's get going! Gajeel and levy are probably waiting!" natsu reminded the two girls that they were keeping their friends waiting and had to hurry back to the spot at the lake that he had chosen for them to meet up at and grabbed lucy and nashie's hand and led the two back to the lake since it was a little dark in the park and the trees covered the blocked the light that was supposed to light up the trail.

"hey dad is mikan here too?" nashie questioned her dad as they got closer to the lake "oh yeah gajeel and levy said that their daughter wanted to tag along since you were coming and aren't you two both friends?" natsu looked at nashie as she made a pouting face and nodded and looked away from her father and looked out to the lake "you took my phone away because me and mikan got in trouble with gray's daughter bonney" natsu chuckled as he began t recall what his daughter had done to get into trouble which was that she and bonney and mikan had been horsing around with the teens at school and got into a small fight with some cocky girls at their school which he was proud of his daughter for wiping the smirks off of their faces but took her phone away because she didn't need to break one of their arms.

"sorry nashie i kind of forgot that you broke one of the other girls arms" natsu chuckled as lucy giggled along with him knowing where her daughter got her brute strength from and smiled as she looked at her daughter as she began to poke natsu's cheek as they got closer to the spot where they were supposed to meet up with gajeel and levy and mikan.

Natsu could remember the day when gajeel came home with levy and his daughter mikan after two weeks from being in the hospital and seeing natsu in their home was a big shock since the male was cleaning the place up for the two and were a little glad to know natsu had been covering for gajeel at his job at lafayetee's seeing how the pink haired male was still working alongside his buddies side even though he took over his dads company.

Gajeel was glad that natsu hadn't quit his job at lafayetee's and the male knew that he owed natsu big time for covering for him at their job and even though it wasn't so hard to get on with the job without the extra chef gajeel knew that he still owed natsu seeing how the male had been helping him out the entire while taking care of his own daughter.

"hey nashie! You came! Sup natsu and lucy" mikan hugged nashie and have her fist bump as her mother and father came up from behind her and pat her on the head making her blush lightly "jeez mom! Dad! Why do you guys always do that when i'm in public with friends!" gajeel and levy chuckled knowing their daughter loved them and it was funny seening her blush whenever she got embarressed in public by them and even though they were parents they still liked to get down and go to lisanna's and laxus's parties.

"hey gajeel you made!" natsu gave his friend while he smiled at him "yeah man i had a hard time getting mikan out of her room and off of her laptop and desktop while also getting levy out of the book that she was reading" gajeel chuckled as both girls pouted and punched him on the arm before looking over to nashie and lucy who were looking right at them.

As lucy and nashie talked to their friends mikan and levy the two males walked over to the lake and smiled as they spotted some swans swimming over to them and laughed as they scared the birds off. Seventeen years hadn't killed their childish behavior and gajeel and natsu didn't care since they were making the most of their lives by having fun with friends and their family and even though they hadn't gotten along very well when they first met the two pals were happy that they had met and gave each other fist bump while smiling at each other.

"hey gajeel do you remember the time when me and you both agreed to never have kids in the future when we were in middle school?" natsu looked at his friend as he chuckled a bit and shook his head "yeah i remember..man i'm glad that i got with levy and had mikan..love them both what about you and lucy? do you love nashie?" gajeel looked at natsu who was looking at lucy and nashie and sighed a little "bro I'd die for nashie and lucy period" natsu looked gajeel dead in the eyes as the male smiled "same her man ain't no one hurting my family" gajeel clenched his fist and looked at it knowing that he would use his fist to kill anyone who dared hurt his family.

Natsu and gajeel were proud fathers and loved the woman they were married to and loved their daughters that reminded them of how they were when they were their age, Gajeel liked the fact that his daughter was as cute as levy and was still strong like him but had the brain of a professor thanks to her mother who taught her everything she knew once she began to read. Natsu loved lucy and that was obvious to everyone and they all knew to not mess with nashie because she would defend ay of her friends that got in trouble or were in trouble and they knew that tangling with nashie would leave them battered and near death.

Nashie took after her father and mavis had to agree and she knew that first hand as well seeing how the girl had almost hit her when she tried to break up a fight that she had gotten into and was lucky that mavis hadn't expelled her for that as well, Mikan really did take after her dad since she was strong and often loved to fight with anyone which nashie also liked doing but mikan also took after her mom since she was really smart and had excelled along with nashie throughout her studies and had skipped a grade and was already a senior at the age sixteen along with nashie who was also sixteen. The two had been friends since the first day that they had met when natsu couldn't leave the girl at home and wanted to visit gajeel and brought his girl over and ended up making friends with mikan and since then been part of each others lives and hated to be broken up which was why they skipped class a lot.

"hey guys come on lets get this small firework show going!" gajeel clapped his hands and raced natsu over to his truck and helped the teen carry every single firework back to the lake along with the matches, Natsu and Gajeel had stayed very fit over the years so they wouldn't fall back on their age and strength fearing of being called old which made lucy and levy giggled because they all had to get old at some point and that was something gajeel and natsu were afraid of.

Lining up all of the firework on the small shore line on the lake the teens all lit up their own firework and backed away quickly and waited for a second before hearing the screech of the small rockets as they flew into the air and exploded one by one in an orderly fashion shining over the lake creating a small show of lights that lit up the night sky as the friends below on the ground smiled and gazed into the air happy that they were able to spend some time together that night.

Natsu and gajeel were happy and they new that their families were two knowing that they were all friends and were glad that they had stayed friends over the years and hoped that they would stay friends until the end and were ready for anything that came their way and nashie and mikan were their first line of defense seeing how they were two strong and beautiful girls that belonged to natsu gajeel. The friends all gazed into the sky happily and watched as the fireworks continued to explode into different colors and smiled as they watched the colors slowly rain down in the night sky as swans slowly made their way across the pond, the friends all had smiles on their faces and their was nothing that could take it away from them.

 **Hey guys i hope you all loved this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **So nashie and mikan huh? XD yeah i hope you both love these characters**

 **Leave a comment and review on how you all think this sequel of fairy tail high is going!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nahie walked down the sidewalk along with mikan and bonney as they made their way to the store just down the street from her house which was ten minute walk depending on what the girls were doing at the time. Nashie and mikan began to play with some pine cones that they found on the floor and tossed it over bonnies head from time to time just to mess with the brunette.

Bonney was gray and juvia's daughter and had many of her father and mothers characteristics like stripping in public which was a habit that she had developed from her dad and had the body her mother had when she was her age which she was a bit ungrateful for since guys at her school always teased her.

"hey guys what do you want to do after we've bought our drinks and food at the store?" nahsie looked at her friends who looked at her and shrugged earning them a loud sigh from the pink haired teen as she tossed the pine cone back at mikan how did a round house kick sending the pine cone right at bonney who wasn't paying attention.

"bonney watch ou- the pine cone slammed against the brunettes head causing her to stumble back and fall down on her butt as she rubbed her head and glared at mikan "why you little..." bonney stood up grabbing the pine cone that had hit her head and chucked it into the brunettes stomach "what the heck bonney it was an accident!" mikan pouted and looked away trying to conceal a smile that she had on her face knowing bonney wasn't able to hurt her friends.

Mikan and bonney continued to fight as they walked down the sidewalk along with nashie who was shaking her head and thinking what they were going to do once they got to the store and got what they needed, Natsu had let nashie go out with her friends seeing how he had been just like her when he was her age and didn't want to be and unfair and lame father and lucy agreed that she wouldn't have liked to have had her teenage life to come out as a controlled part of her life and decided to let nashie do what she pleased along as she didn't get into any life endangering situations like her father.

"hey guys seriously what are we doing once we get what we need from the store? I mean we're not going all the way to the store to buy food and go back home to eat and watch a movie that my dad bought" Nashie sighed as mikan and bonney simply shrugged and continued to walk down the sidewalk towards the store that was now in arms reach.

Laxus walked by the two girls and smirked at nashie earning and immediate glare from the girl knowing that she was not one who would take kindly to the kind of pranks the older man liked to play on her and her friends and she still remembered what he had done to her the week before which was pelting her and mikan down with water balloons along with natsu who thought it would be funny to wet his daughter when she was wearing her new beats which she had just got an hour earlier.

"laxus what is that you want from me and my friends?" nashie stopped in her tracks with her arms spread out as she did her best to defend her friends from whatever it was that the blonde haired man had in store for her, Laxus smirked and shook his head looking at mikan who was getting into a fighting stance and was ready to fight the older man and get her revenge for what he did to her the week before.

"don't get your panties all worked up nashie i only came here to buy some beer for me and gajeel to share with nastu so chill and mikan put down that garbage can!" laxus looked at mikan who had a garbage can in her hands and was ready to throw it at the older man and laxus knew that she would have no problem doing it since gajeel worked out with his daughter and made sure she was fit and stayed fit.

"well get lost old man before i do end up chucking this can over at you!" mikan tossed the garbage can to the side and huffed as laxus chuckled and walked off waving goodbye to the girls as he made his way into the seven eleven to buy a twelve pack of corona for him and some of the guys that he was inviting over to his house to watch football.

"jeez what is wrong with that guy?" mikan whispered to bonney who shrugged as they both followed nashie into the store to buy whatever it was that they wanted to buy. Nashie was a little upset that her dad didn't let her drive car that night because he said he wanted her to walk and get some exercise just like how he and lucy did when they were her age, Natsu and lucy were going over to laxus's house along with levy and gajeel and jellal and erza who were bored at home and needed to do something to liven up the night that they were afraid to lose to boredom and agreed to let their children to go out to a party and do something fun while they had their small reunion that they held every Friday whenever they were free.

Dreyar was near the cooling aisle inside seven eleven and bumped into bonney who was searching for a bag of doritos that she wanted to buy, bonney hugged her friend and pat her on the head knowing she was more of a quiet person than a social person and it was rare for her to be in large groups for a long period of time but whenever her parents decided to hang out with their friends she found it to be an acception to hang out with their friends children.

Elora made her way into the store and as fate would have it all four friends met up at the cash register with something in hand that they wanted to buy and started to laugh seeing how ridiculous that their parents weren't letting them drive that night but they still somehow managed to find a way to met up.

Elora is the proud daughter of jella and erza and she was a lot more like her mother than she was her father besides the fact that she got a tattoo that looked just like her fathers seeing how she seemed to think it looked cool and she had the charateristics of her father like intellegince and quick thinking while having erza's characteristics like beauty and luck with all man even though she was as strict as her mom was when she was her age and took after the roll as student council president since her mother and father had been council members in their high school and university years.

Elora had purple hair and smooth cruves which she was still developing and knew she got from her mothers side and while she looked like her mother when she was her age she was still as independent as jellal was at her age and relied on herself and sometimes her friends and was having a hard time learning to work as team with her friends but erza was doing her best to work on that.

"hey elora what are you going to buy?" nashie placed three bags of doritos on the counter along with four bottles of brisk, Dreyar placed her mountain dew on the counter along with a bag of lays salt and vinegar while looking at the things that nashie had placed on the counter and giggled a little while looking at the pinkette "jeez we're gonna get fat if we don't work out" dreyar laughed and paid for her stuff and waited for nashie and the rest of her friends.

Mikan had bought a bag of cheetos and bottle of sprite while bonney got a bag of doritos and bottle of , nashie had been the last to pay for her things after elora had cut her place in line buying three bags of doritos and lays along with three bottles of sprite and brisk earning her a shocked look from the cashier as he handed the food to the girl.

"hey guys where we gonna go now? I mean we have all of this food" nashie walked over to her friends who were talking amongst themselves and looked at the pinkette with smiles on their faces as they began to walk away from her as she followed them before breaking into a sprint as the pinkette chased after them as they made their way back to her house where they were going to spend their night having fun playing games and watching movies.

"guys I'm so gonna kill you all when we get to my house! I don't care if my dad strangles me while i beat you all to a pulp!" nashie chased her friends down the street to her house dodging a speeding car which belonged to some drunk driver who thought he was playing mario and was trying to collect the power ups.

Mikan and elora ran behind the house while dreyar and bonney made their way into the house through the front door giggling and laughing as they did their best to out run their friend, Nashie on the other hand was not too fond of the game her friends were playing on her and was literally thinking about strangling each and every single one of them to death and was ready to to kill them all off one by one.

"guys you're all fucking dead when i get my hands on you! Count on it you fucking bitches!" nashie ran into her home just in time to see her friends all running up the stairs to her room, Virgo and caprico turned their attention away from each other as they were cooking dinner for the staff and watched as all of the girls ran up the stairs in an attempt to get away from their friends nahie and shook their heads as they watched the pinkette run up the stairs in three seconds flat.

Mikan and elora slammed the door to nashies room closed and leaned against it panting heavily as they looked at each other and began to laugh while bonney and dreyar giggled and opened their bottles of soda and chugged the drinks down as they tried to keep their breathes.

"guys open this door right now before i break it down damnit!" nashie pound her fist down onto the door and stopped once the door was unlocked and opened slightly, kicking the door open the pinkette barged into the room with fire in her eyes as she walked over to dreyar and bonney with clenched fists and was about to beat them to a pulp until mikan and elora tackled her to the ground landing on a pair of bean bag chairs that natsu had given his daughter.

"nashie calm down! It was just a harmless prank! C'mon you're no fun" elora pouted and got off of the pinkette and opened her bag of doritos and began to munch on the chips while watching mikan wrestle her friend and began to root for mikan pretending like she was watching WWE or something.

While nashie and mikan were busy wrestling each other dreyar and bonney turned her TV on and went to the FX channel and began to watch whatever it was that was on and luckily fast and the furious seven was on and the girls pulled up the bean bag chairs and sat down opening the bags of chips they had bought and chuckled as their friend elora joined them and sat down in between them and opened the bags of chips that she had bought along with the sodas that she cracked open and chugged down.

"i swear mikan if you ever pull something like that ever again you can count on having you're arms broken!" nashie slammed her fist down next to the brunette's head and got up helping her friends up and smirked as she walked over and sat down on her bed and opened her bags of chips and sodas and began to watch the movie her friends were watching. Mikan smiled and walked over to her friend with her food and plopped down next to her and went straight to eating and watching the movie while texting her other friends.

Nashie could have sworn that she had seen the movie before with her friends just last week but shrugged and continued to watch the movie on her 99' flat screen LG TV that natsu had gotten for her on her birthday, Lucy on the other hand always did her best to out do natsu by buying her daughter all of the clothes that she wanted along with the surround sound speaker system that she had bought for nashie on her birthday that went along neatly with the huge TV in her room which she didn't mind.

"hey nashie how come you're mom and dad are always giving expensive things? Well I mean we all have expensive stuff but you take it to the next level with you're mom and dad" mikan looked at nashie as her friends turned to look at her as well nodding their head and muting the TV so they could hear what her anwer would be.

"well dad took over his dads company when he died and he also works at lafayetee's downtown with gajeel which you guys already know and my mom also took after the company business as well and doesn't travel as much as her dad did since she always says she wants to spend more time with her family and friends" nashie looked at her friendsd who weren't so shocked since they already knew that natsu and lucy took after the family business and wanted nashie to answer the question that mikan had asked not how her mom and dad became wealthy.

"nashie we're asking you to tell us why you're mom and dad always buy you expensive stuff not why they're rich!" mikan punched her friends arm playfully making her smirk as she shook her head "fine jeez, mom and dad always buy me expensive things because they want me to have nice things but in return i have to be good and not skip school well i mean i can but they can't find out about it and when i get in trouble they take my phone and sometimes my xbox one which doesn't bother me" nashie took a handfull of doritos and stuffed them in her mouth as her friends looked at her and chuckled.

All of the teens knew their parents were exactly like natsu and lucy since they had all done well in life and were making big money working for companies and businesses and gajeel had gone into natsu's business seeing how the pink haired male offered him a job that he happily took with no regrets seeing how natsu paid him a great amount of cash every week.

Nashie chuckled as mikan slapped a chip out of her hand since she had taken it from her bag earning the girl a slap to the cheek from nashie since she didn't like it when someone touched her but mikan wanted her to deal with it as she slapped her across the face making elora and bonney and dreyar to freeze seeing how nashie's head was turned to the side when mikan slapped her.

Nashie turned her head around slowly and fixed her eyes on mikan who had a smirk on her face as nashie got up on the bed and walked over to the brunette, Mikan was one tough girl and it was hard to take her down but nashie was an exception seeing how natsu had passed down his brute strength the pinkette and trained with her everyday along with gajeel and mikan so they were both a good match when it came to fighting.

"you're dead..." nashie lunged forward towards mikan as she quickly got up and lunged right at nashie colliding with the pinkette head on and slamming her into the bed quickly pinning her down as she got on top of her with a smirk on her face as nashie did her best to break away from the girls grip, Natsu had given nashie and example of being in a fight and he said that once a dragon lose a wing it is crippled and fighting becomes harder and their is almost no escape but take both wings away and you've defeated the dragon but what mikan was doing was the same as she had pinned nashie's arms to the side making it hard for the girl to lift her arms to punch the brunette.

"jeez didn't natsu teach you about the dragon thing?" mikan giggled and let go of the girls arms which she regret doing as nashie pushed her off and pinned her to the bed smirking "well it looks like you forgot what he taught us" nashie's smirk was wiped off as mikan pressed her lips against the pinkette's causing her to pull away quickly while blushing madly as she got off of her friend and got off of her bed almost passing how as she fell onto elora who was wide eyed from watching what mikan had done to the pinkette.

"well well it looks like the dragon was defeated" mikan smirked and got off the bed and poked her friends cheek making her whimper as she turned her head and looked away "jeez mikan i hate it when you do things like that" nashie whimpered as mikan fell back onto the floor laughing " jeez nashie take a joke for once it's not like i was raping you!" mikan laughed as nashie hugged elora.

Nashie unmuted the TV and went back to watching fast and furious seven along with elora and dreyar and bonney while mikan sat back down on the bed and laid down smiling as she looked at nashie who looked at her and made a pouting face which she found cute "well it looks like we're all sleeping over" mikan smiled as nashie's blood ran cold and a shiver went up her spine as she looked over at her friend and nodded with a fake smile.

Nashie's friends all laughed knowing they would all be having a lot of fun that night and mikan was going to make sure that they all had fun and nashie wasn't going to do anything to stop it "don't worry girls we'll have fun all night" mikan smirked at nashie who gulped and chuckled "yeah we will but first i have to use the bathroom" just as nashie got up and headed towards the door she was blocked by mikan who had a pillow in hand and a smirk on her face.

"now now its not good for a host to leave their guests unattended" mikan smirked and swung the pillow in hand hard and hit nashie across the head hard making the girl grab a pillow from the bed and swung back with full force as they began to brawl with a classic pillow fight as elora and dreyar and bonney joined in the fun as they all began to laugh and giggle.

Nashie had to agree that she did love all of her friends and she was a bit glad that they hadn't gone anywhere that night even though they could have gone to the kareoke club together and sang but she seemed to be happy with the way things turned out in the end, Nashie had one thing in mind and that was what she and her frineds were going to be doing the next day but shrugged and went back to hitting her friends with the pillow in hand as she mikan went head to head in their small brawl giggling and laughing along with their friends as they continued to pelt each other with soft pillows filling the night with laughter as they had fun together.

Nashie knew that if nastu was their he would smile and tell her that he was glad that she was having fun with her friends the way he did when he was her age, Natsu was a good father and that was something that nashie had to admit and she did in fact love her dad and could do nothing but tell him and her mom that she loved them and the friends that she had and that was something she knew deep down in her heart besides she is part of the dragneel family and she wasn't afraid of anyone or anything just like her father but she was just as beautiful as her mother.

 **Hey guys hope you all love this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **Hope you all love the new characters! XD**

 **Leave a comment and review on how you think the story is going so far and i'll see you all next time in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	16. Chapter 16

Nashie jogged through the hallways of fairy tail high in a sort of sprinting matter as she began to pick up her speed and ran past class rooms while a blonde haired teen chased after her through each hallway that the pinkette turned and ran down.

It was Friday afternoon and mavis had just found out that nashie had come to school just to skip every single one of her classes which seemed to tick the principle off for some reason, mavis had always had a passion for learning and hated seeing kids skipping school and missing out on their seemingly easy classes. Mavis hadn't changed one bit over the seventeen years that she had been taking care of fairy tail university and fairy tail high, the girl had certainly gotten more maturer over the years that she had taken possesion of both schools.

The only things that had changed about the now older woman was that she had gotten taller and grown out her curves which most male students would gaze at whenever she walked by and ended up getting a detention for looking at her in a naughty manner. "Nashie layla dragneel get back here before i end up suspending you for an entire week!" Mavis chased after the pinkette who ran into the cafeteria where her friends were most likely at, Nashie spotted mikan eating by herself and ran over to her gabbing the brunette's arm and pulling her up just as mavis made her way into the cafeteria and noticed the pinkette with her friend.

"shit mikan I don't have time to explain but i'll tell you on the way!" nashie pulled mikan along as she broke into a sprint again along with her friend who had a confused look on her face until she noticed the principle that was running after them. Mikan ran past nashie and did a round house kick bashing the door to their class room open letting the pinkette run past her before she made her way into the classroom where her friend was having a hard time opening the window.

"nashie can you tell me now why we're running from the principle! Or who you are running from her!" mikan ran over to nashie and began to help the pinkette in the effort of lifting the window open "sorry mikan but mavis found me skipping in elora's classroom and she chased after me but then i found you and i wanted to have fun" mikan slapped her friend across the head for getting her into her problem and broke the windows lock letting them open the window just as mavis got to the room.

"you two stop right their!" mavis panted and walked into the room just to catch a glimpse of nashie's hair as she vaulted out the window and broke into a sprint again making the principle sigh as she took a seat in one of the students desks so she could catch her breath. Sighing the older woman looked over to where the teachers desk was and their was who had watched everything that just happened before her eyes and began to sweat bullets as mavis looked her dead in the eyes.

Mavis smiled as she got up and made her way out of the classroom and bowed down as to say sorry for the door and walked off down the hallway leaving the teacher all by herself as she wiped a sweat drop away from her forehead and began to grade papers while marking nashie down as a skipper for skipping her class letting the girls parents get a call home from the principle seeing how she meant what she said about suspending the pinkette if she continued to run away from her.

ooOoo nashie and mikan

Nashie was walking down the sidewalk with mikan as a car drove by filled with teens that were drinking making the girl whine seeing how she wanted to join them but got a slap to the head from mikan who shook her head knowing that they shouldn't be drinking with strangers unless their parents knew them and even then they still shouldn't do it.

"nashie you know you're mom and dad are gonna get a call from mavis and by the time we get to your house your dad will be waiting to talk to you" mikan walked beside nashie as they passed the third and final neighborhood as they made their way to their houses that were suprisingly close since gajeel and levy had moved into natsu and lucy's neighborhood when wendy had moved out and gone with romeo.

"well I don't think my dad will mind me getting suspended since it wasn't my fault that i got caught skipping using his set of rules that he said would help me become an expert skipper!" nashie pouted and looked away making mikan giggled as they got closer to their homes. Mikan noticed a white BMW when nashie's house came into view and could see a blue haired brunette along with a male that sort of had gray's hair but she couldn't make out who they were but could see natsu's pink hair so she was guessing they were nastu's friends who came to visit him and lucy.

"hey nashie who are those people that are talking to your dad?" mikan looked over at her friend who was now looking at natsu and trying to make out who it was that was talking to her father. "I don't know who they are but they seem oddly familiar for some reason, maybe a close relative of my dads and her husband? I don't know" nashie shrugged and continued onward with her walk towards her house as mikan sighed and joined her friend so she could walk her to her fate.

"I'm not going to lie but the blue haired girl does look very familiar, might have seen her in some pictures my dad had but I don't know anything" nashie tried to remember where she had seen the blue haired brunette as she looked very familiar to her and she knew that her father new her but she didn't know who it as and her curiousity was now eating away at her as she was doing her best to remember the woman while mikan shook her head and continued onward with the walk towards her friends house.

Ast the two girls got closer to the house they could start to see the two other adults faces "wait isn't that wendy?" mikan looked over to where nashie should have been but when the girl looked to her side she could see that the pinkette was missing. Mikan looked ahead and saw nashie running at full speed towards her house and sighed as she too began to run towards the house seeing how she didn't want to be left behind "I wonder why wendy is back?" mikan spoke to herself as she ran up the drive way to where nashie was as she spoke to wendy.

Wendy looked down at nashie and pat the girl on the head and ruffled the pinkette's hair making her blush a little "so nashie how've ya been? Is your dad here taking good care of you?" wendy chuckled a little as natsu huffed and looked away as he took the question as an insult. Nashie laughed a little and nodded her head as she looked up to wendy who smiled back at her, wendy had changed so much in the seventeen years that she had moved out from lucy's home and moved in with romeo who had bought his own home once the two had entered their second year at the fairy tail university.

"wendy why'd you move out? How come ya didn't stay a bit longer in magnolia?" nashie looked into wendy's eyes as the brunette smiled down at her and sighed a little "well nashie that's good question and it deserves a good answer, romeo had asked me to move out with him and i agreed but we've talked about moving back her soon" wendy pat nashie on the head and smiled at natsu who was smiling right at her while romeo on the other hand was looking at mikan who was a little out of breath since she had ran after nashie who broke out into a sudden sprint when she saw wendy.

"oh hey mikan how's it going? You've grown a lot since I last saw you" romeo chuckled a little while mikan on the other hand pouted and nodded her head shyly and looked away from the male "hey wendy you've changed a lot since I last saw you" mikan looked at wendy who smiled at her and nodded knowing that the teen was suprised at how much she had grown and changed over the years they hadn't seen each other.

Wendy had truly changed over the years that she had been gone along with romeo who was now a lot more stonger and muscular than he had been before when and wendy had gotten together and while the male had changed a little in appearance his wife had changed a lot more than he had. Wendy had grown out her breasts and ass in the time that she had been gone and her personality hadn't changed a bit which made natsu glad but while her personality hadn't change the one thing he did notice was that she was a lot more frisky in public than she had been when she was younger and he chuckled a little at that.

"hey wendy when do you think you and romeo are going to be moving back?" mikan looked at wendy then exchanged glances with romeo who shrugged and pointed at the brunette making the teen think wendy was the person who had the last say in the relationship "In all honesty mikan I think me and romeo will be moving back in a week or two" mikan and nashie smiled and hugged wendy as the brunette happily returned the hug as natsu looked over to romeo who was smiling at him.

Wendy walked over to her older brother and gave him one hug as he wrapped his arm around his younger sisters waist as the two enjoyed the hug that they had missed from each other "promise you'll keep in touch til you get back?" nastu smiled as he looked into his sisters eyes as she nodded and laid her head against his chest "don't worry nastu I'll be back before you know" wendy let go of her brother and walked back over to romeo and smiled at the male as she grinned and shook his head and got back into his truck.

Natsu smiled as he watched his younger sister drive off with her husband while mikan and nashie watched the white BMW drive off into the distance before turning around a corner and speeding after the truck. Natsu smiled and shook his head and called mikan and nashie to come inside as it began to rain "come on I'll make you both something to eat or just ask virgo if their is anything you all want" natsu walked into the kitchen and opened of the three fridges as virgo looked over to the pink haired male as she cut some bell peppers up into small pieces and put it in the soup she was making.

"master natsu did you enjoy the small reunion with wendy? I heard that she is moving back soon yes?" virgo stirred the soup that she making as she looked over to natsu who grabbed a corona bottle out of the fridge "yeah wendy said she'll be moving back in a week or two and by then she and romeo will have picked out a house in this neighborhood or in the next neighborhood in the next street from us" natsu popped the bottle of corona open and took a gulp of the cold beer as mikan and nashie walked into the kitchen talking about something that natsu and virgo couldn't hear.

"hey mikan hey nashie is their anything that you girls want to eat?" nastu looked at nashie who shook her head no and then looked at mikan who was thinking about something as she nodded her head and looked at virgo who was stirring her soup that she was making for the staff seeing how they liked ramen. "hey virgo do you think you could make me some ramen if its not too much to ask for" mikan looked at virgo who smiled at the brunette and nodded as she began to add more noodles to the soup while natsu pat his daughter on the head and walked out of the kitchen.

Mikan and nashie walked out of the kitchen after saying goodbye to virgo and thanking her for making food while the pink haired maid smiled and nodded her head, Mikan and nashie noticed that their had been something wrong with the way that natsu and wendy had been hugging each other when they were outside and it seemed as if they were almost as close as they were to their lovers and the two teens found it a little unsettling seeing how they two adults were really close to each other.

Natsu walked past nashie and mikan and sat directly across from the teens on one of the living room couches and placed is bottle of corona on the table and gestured to the girls to take a seat on the one of the couches which they did and what natsu noticed was that nashie and mikan had an unsettling look on their faces as if they had seen or thought something repulsive "nashie is their something wrong and mikan whats making you look at me as if something disgusting were on my face" nastu looked at mikan and nashie who went wide eyed seeing how they were caught looking at the male.

"oh um we were just wondering why it was that you and wendy were so close when you both were hugging because..it..it kinda looked as if you two were about to kiss.." nashie looked at natsu as he sighed and shook his head and began to slowly chuckle which started to confuse the young girl as mikan looked onward towards natsu as he laughed a little and shook his head.

"nashie me and wendy are close siblings yes and if you want to know something about us I'll tell you right now, wendy and me were really close when we were younger and most people would mistake us for a couple which was funny since we did love each other but never had the thought of ever doing something as inappropriate" natsu shook his head and chuckled as he began to recall the times that he and wendy got in trouble at school for incest while mikan and nashie looked at him in disbelief.

"natsu do you think that it would be a bad thing for you and wendy to be kissing in front of your wife?" mikan looked at natsu as he shook his head making nashie go wide eyed when she saw her mother pass by her and walk towards natsu who had a smirk on his face as his beautiful wife approached him. "wendy and me used to share natsu until she got with romeo and then natsu was mine" lucy giggled as the girls turned red as natsu bite the blonde's neck gently as the teens watched him which he found funny as nashie turned a deep shade of red and looked away as mikan blushed and watched the two.

"mom! Dad! C'mon we're kids!" nashie whined as she got off the counter and ran to the living room while mikan chuckled as her friend passed by her. "well it looks like nashie just learned to not ask questions that she doesn't want the answer to" natsu chuckled as lucy kissed cheek and giggled while mikan hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room where nashie was hiding her face in the cushions of the sofa.

Mikan walked over to nashie and pat the girl on the head as she sat down next to the pinkette while looking over to kitchen to see if lucy and natsu were having their fun time which she could clearly see they were since they were making out in plain sight which to the brunette was adorable and embarrassing as she turned a light shade of red from the sight of the older couple.

"jeez nashie their your parents you shouldn't be so embarrassed about them making out in front of you" mikan poked nashie's head as she sighed into the couches cushions. "mikan how do you feel when you're mom and dad makeout in front of you? They are a touchy couple and I know that from first hand" nashie sat up and chuckled as mikan blushed and looked away knowing nashie was right about her parents being very touchy especially when their daughter was near them or in front of them.

Nashie looked at mikan and smiled as her friend pulled her phone out and began to dail up her mom and dad "hey dad do you think that mikan can sleep over today?" nashie looked into the kitchen to see if her father heard her which he did as he looked over to his daughter and nodded as he returned to kissing his wife which made the pinkette blush madly and look away.

"alright my mom said that it's ok and that she'll be out with gajeel tonight" mikan smiled as she stood up along with nashie and followed the girl as she walked upstairs to her room. Nashie and mikan giggled as they entered the pinkette's room and closed the door behind themselves and took their seats on the bean bag chairs in the room.

Nashie and mikan were happy knowing that they were going to have some fun that night but mikan's smile was a little bigger since the girl had something in mind for her and her friend to be doing that night "hey nashie I have something to show you" mikan smiled as she opened her bookbag that had been left their in the morning before the two had walked to school together.

Nashie's eyes went wide as she saw what it was that her friend was holding in her hands and what it was that the brunette was holding was a picture of the pinkette's father and mother along with mikan's mother and father and friends all in one big picture that they had taken the night they spent at laxus's house when makarov had thrown the years best prom party for the seniors.

Nashie now had something to ask her dad and that was who the man in the picture was and why natsu was holding the man above his shoulders along with laxus who had a big smile on his face the older man stood on natsu's shoulders, who was that old was something that nashie wanted to know and she was going to ask her dad about his past and who he had known in high school and university years.

 **Hey guys I hope you all like this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **So makarov is coming into the picture again! Just what happened to the older man? where is he now and is he alive? Find out in the next chapter of fairy tail!**

 **Leave a comment and review and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail Unversity!**


	17. Chapter 17

Natsu walked into the living room along with lucy while nashie and mikan watched the couple sit down on one of the couches that were facing the teens but as natsu reached for the TV remote nashie and mikan stopped the male grabbing the remote and tossing to the other side of the room.

"nashie! What was that for I was going to watch TV!" natsu looked at his daughter trying to figure out why it was that she had thrown the control to the other side of the room but before he could say something else nashie shoved a photo into his face.

Nashie looked at her mother who went wide eyed as she looked at the photo and noticed an old friend and father figure standing on natsu's shoulders with a grin on his face as he pumped his hand into the air making an L shape while the rest of the teens did as well. A single tear trailed down natsu's cheek while lucy covered her mouth as her eyes became watery from the simple glance of the photo that had now taken over natsu's concentration from the TV remote.

Natsu looked up at nashie with a sad frown on his face as he looked into his daughters eyes as she rubbed her arm knowing she had brung something up that her dad didn't want to talk about but she knew that she had to ask and mikan was by her side ready to help back up the pinkette. "dad who was that man on your shoulders? He seems so familiar and I think I met him before" nashie looked at her dad as he hugged lucy and pat her on the back as she silently cried in the males arms as he shook his head and tried to console his wife.

"nashie that mans name is makarov..and he was my high school and university principle and he was also the man that had raised me when igneel and grandeeney had left me and wendy by ourselve's while they were away on work trips" natsu continued to pat lucy on the back as sbe continued to sob in his arms as his shirt absorbed the tears the blonde was letting out.

"nashie, makarov was more than a friend...I thought of that man as a father..he had been a very important person in my life and in you're mothers life along with whoever he was friends with" natsu wiped a tear away from his eyes and smiled as he began to recall what the last he did with the old man before he had died.

ooOoo _flash back_

Makarov was walking down the sidewalk in the park with natsu by his side and the two were making their way to the pond that was near the far side of the park and natsu had been talking to makarov since they had gotten to the park and the two had been alone for the most part of the small trip but it didn't seem to bother them since they had a lot to talk about along with how they had been doing and what they thought the future had in store for them.

"natsu, I remember the day that we had met at the coffee shop when you had been walking around town with wendy looking for your parents...you and you're sister had been hungry and tired for god nows how long..I was glad that I had met you two when I did because it looked like you two were very tired" makarov smiled as he looked onward towards the sunset as he watched a couple of birds fly by him.

"nastu do you remember what I said to you that day that I told you to never tell anyone?" makarov turned to natsu who was looking down at the old man with a smile as he nodded at him making the man smile as he nodded his head "what was it that I had said to you that day?" makarov looked at natsu who smiled at him and looked out towards the pond as he watched two swans float by slowly.

"As clear as day and as clear as night this knight shall rise above the rest and do his best and never rest" natsu looked back at makarov who nodded and wiped a tear away and looked at the male as he took something out of the pocket in his jacket and handed it to the pink haired male. Natsu's eyes had gone wide when he saw what it was that the old man had given him and looked at makarov with disbelief as he studied the object in his hand.

Makarov had handed natsu the key to the house that he lived in and smiled as natsu's eyes began to water as the teen looked at the old man who coughed and smiled at the male "makarov what is the meaning of this? You never told me about signing the deed to your house to me" natsu looked at makarov who smiled at him and shook his head as he grabbed both of the teens hands and interlocked them with each other so the key would be safe.

"natsu my boy you have been such a kind and innocent child your entire life and I myself cannot repay you for what you have done for me...Its almost time and you know it as well" makarov forced a smile as nastu began to let tears fall down the sides of his cheeks as he shook his head and walked over to the older male and gave him a hug.

Makarov had been surffering from cancer and it was almost time for the mans life to end and he had been given one last request which someone of his choosing had to do for the man. Makarov's last request was to have one last afternoon spent with the teen that he had raised from a child to a fully grown adult he felt an immense amount of pain knowing natsu would be crushed by the way he was getting to say goodbye but makarov knew that he wanted to spend his last afternoon with the teen.

Nastu walked back to the car with makarov by his side and the teen took his time as the old man had already been pushing himself to his limit to even be able to walk and it was hard for natsu to even look at the old man knowing he was close to death but he was glad that he had the chance to spend one last afternoon with the person he really cared about.

Nastu drove makarov back to the hospital as the man had been spending too much time already away from the hospital bed and he knew that the man was ready to face his death in the face without any regrets and even though he knew he would miss the older male natsu knew that it was for the best that makarov returned to the hospital to be by his friends side as they watched him slowly move on from life.

It had taken a little longer than what natsu had anticappated as he had arrived to the hospital a little late but still made it in time for makarov to be returned to the bed, It was known throughout the entire hospital that makarov was the first of all patients that was able to leave and do what he had to do before returning to he place that he would die at.

Everyone of makarov's friends had come to the older mans funeral including natsu and lucy and wendy who were really devastated by everything that had been happening to them and even though the adults were all said they were glad that Gildarts had said somethings about makarov at the funeral which helped make it seem less tragic and even though everyone had been mourning over the dead man they were happy that he had lived a full life doing what he had loved doing the most.

The last thing natsu had done with makarov before he had died was stand by his side as everyone else cleared the room so the male could be alone with the man in his final moments of life and it had been hard for natsu and everyone knew that it was hard for the male to be in the same room with the person he had thought of as a father since he had been little and it was tearing the pink haired male to shreds.

Natsu had been holding makarov's hand just as the man had said his last words to him " natsu..you have always been a good kid...don't ever forget about me..don't ever turn your back on lucy and especially..nashie..please natsu..take care.." makarov's last words made natsu break down into tears as the older mans hand had slipped out of his as he fell onto his knee's as he buried his face and cried his eyes out.

"don't worry makarov..I'd never forget something you've told me to do...you can count on me" natsu sobbed as nurses let his friends come in and see makarov who had already passed away and laxus out of all the males began to cry and not even lisanna could stop the blonde as he punched the hospital walls and broke the walls while natsu was consoled by lucy and the rest of his friends as they all tried to keep their cool.

Natsu knew that his friends were just as sad as he was but he knew that they would never know the feeling of how it felt to be commanded one last time by the man you respected and the male planned on following out makarov's final order.

ooOoo _end flashback_

Natsu looked up at nashie and smiled as he wiped another tear away from his eyes and grabbed the picture and examined it carefully and began to chuckle "nashie, makarov was a good man and he will always be in my heart and he is the reason by I treat you so well" natsu stood up and pulled his daughter into a big hug while lucy sniffled and wiped her eyes as she stood up and hugged natsu knowing that the male was still hung up on makarov and she knew that he would never forget the older male.

Mikan smiled as she watched the family have a big huge and looked at the picture that she had taken from her house and made a copy of and noticed that gajeel and levy had been making out earlier that night since they had a lot of hickeys on their necks which were clearly visible which made the young brunette giggle knowing that her dad and mom were still as touchy as they had been back in their teen years.

"so mikan did you know that gajeel and levy were always so frisky in public when they had been together in high school and in the university?" natsu smiled as mikan nodded her head with a serious blush on her face as she admitted to knowing about her dad and mom being the way they were in their teen years which lucy found funny and giggled knowing that she and levy used to compete to see who was better at kissing with their boyfriends while gajeel and natsu enjoyed the free kisses.

"well I hope you know that at every party that we went to together gajeel and levy somehow managed to slip away and makeout somewhere or they just did it in front of everyone" natsu smirked as mikans face turned beet red as the brunette tossed a couch cushion at the male in an attempt to get him to shut up which nashie thought was funny and got a cushion to the face.

Natsu smiled as the teens began to wrestle in the living room as he and lucy walked into the kitchen to see virgo and caprico working on making breakfast for everyone, Natsu also noticed that caprico was now working more often with virgo since he had nothing else to do causing an idea to pop up in natsu's head as he thought of something the male could do and pulled him to the side to talk while lucy got something to eat.

"morning virgo how's it going?" lucy smiled as at the pink haired brunette as she stirred the batter for the pancakes that she was making for nashie and mikan while the food for the other assistants in the house was cooking in the ovens in the kitchen. "morning is their anything that you'd like to eat today?" virgo looked at lucy and smiled at her as she looked around the kitchen thinking about what it was that she wanted to eat.

"well how about I get some pancakes, haven't had some of those in while" lucy giggled along with virgo as she shook her head and added more milk and eggs to the pancake batter for lucy since she was asking for the food. Virgo shook her head as she smiled to herself knowing lucy hadn't changed from her ways as being a kid and was glad she hadn't since she hadn't as well and she had grown up with the girl so being close with lucy was a good thing even though they hadn't talked much during the blondes high school and university years.

Lucy had taken virgo to her fathers company many times whenever she needed someone to keep her company and with the simple action she had begun to rebuild her relationship with her old friend and she was glad she was too seeing how she found virgo very interesting and good looking and she could tell that the woman didn't have to work out to keep herself fit and was kind of jealous since she had to hit the gym almost every two weeks.

Natsu walked back into the living room after talking to caprico about a job that he could do for his company which was taking executives to where they needed to go and since he was doing it for natsu's company caprico agreed and decided that he would start the next day since natsu mentioned their being seven executives in need of transportation.

Natsu sat down on the couch and relaxed as he looked at mikan and nashie who seemed to be a little out of breath since they had been wrestling for a good ten minutes non stop and with the force they had the pink haired male knew the two had been giving it their all and hadn't hurt each other in the process which he thought was impressive seeing how the two had tried to land punches on each others face.

Natsu sighed and relaxed as he cleared his head from the thoughts og makarov and what he had said when he was on death bed and looked at the ceiling as he thought about the old man and what he had done with him during his life and chuckled as he remembered the times that he had joined the teen at parties during a drinking contest and recalled when the old man had thrown the best prom party for twenty eighteen's seniors.

Natsu smiled as he looked at mikan and nashie who were still panting and chuckled as the two slapped each other on the cheek in a small attempt to beat the other individual which he thought was funny knowing the two wouldn't stop even if they broke an arm or leg and would keep going til someone interferred.

Natsu pat happy and charlie on the head as the two cats curled up on the couch and began to sleep peacefully until knock was heard from the door which caught natsu and mikan and nashie off guard since they hadn't expected someone to be at their house so early in the morning. Natsu got up from the couch and walked over to the door and didn't know who it was that was knocking but he didn't like the way they had been slamming their fists down on the door at eight In the morning.

Natsu opened the door to see elora and bonney standing still and smiling directly at the man which made him sigh as he looked around and noticed dreyar sitting down on the grass and looking up at sky and enjoying the cool breeze in her face as she relaxed and laid back. Natsu looked back at elora and bonney who still had a smile on their faces as they looked at him.

"hey natsu! we wanted to know if nashie and mikan could come with us to the city place to watch a movie!" elora smiled as he looked at natsu and the for some reason the male seemed a little scared seeing how elora was an exact copy of erza's younger self besides the purple hair that she had and her voice was much sweeter but the thought of her being erza scared the male.

"yeah um sure nashie and mikan go with you er..elora..um let me get them" natsu closed the door breathing heavily knowing he almost called elora by her mothers name and quickly got mikan and nashie to go with their friends since he was scared enough of seeing elora and even though he knew the girl was strong but still sweet for some reason natsu was scared and lucy noticed this.

As natsu waved goodbye to his daughter and her friends lucy pecked him on the cheek making him smile as he closed the door but when he turned to look at lucy he noticed he had a sly smirk on her face which made him curious "why do you have a smirk on your face luce?" natsu looked at the blonde as he smirked "still scared of erza" natsu cringed and tackled the blonde onto the couch and smashed his lips against the blonds as she smiled at him "I love you natsu" lucy smiled and returned the kiss while virgo did her best to tune the two lovers out as she made their breakfast "lovebirds" the pink haired maid whispered to herself as she chuckled.

 **Hey guys hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **So makarov had died because of cancer huh? It was hard thinking of that which i have to admit was sad since i thought of the man as natsu's father figure.**

 **Hey before i go i want you all to check out my friends stories! She's really good at what she does so if you have the chance go and check out her account!**

u/5788628/

 **haha! XD hope you like her stories!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	18. Chapter 18

It was just one normal and sunny day in magnolia and while people were heading to work and highways were being packed their was one family that was just beginning to wake up and despite it being eleven in the morning this was still a natural routine for them. The sun slowly crept up against a house and slowly brought color and life into the home as the suns array's of light slowly crept past the shades in the house and made its way into the home, Nashies room slowly lit up by the warm light as it entered through her shades waking the girl up with its warmth.

Nashie rolled onto her side as she covered her eyes and groaned as she was being awoken by the sun that was now trying to make its way into her face as it had done with the rest of the people that lived in her home "how come I can't even sleep for a couple more minutes?" nashie whined as she sat up and almost screamed at the top of her lungs when she say elora sitting on one of the pinkette's bean bag chairs.

"elora! What are you doing in my room!" nashie whispered as she looked around to see if any of her others friends had made their way into her room but mostly focused on the fact that elora seemed to be sad as she didn't look at her friend since her head was in her lap. Nashie got off of her bed and walked over to elora who still had her head in her lap, elora lifted her up as nashie placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently "elora what's wrong? Tell me whats up" nashie smiled warmly as she looked at her friend who began to frown as tears began to build up in the corner of her eyes which nashie noticed and wiped away.

Elora smiled and gave her friend a hug and sighed sadly as she stood up and walked over to the window that was next to nashie's bed and spread the blind folds open to peek outside and see if anyone was out their and sure enough she noticed someone with a frown on her face along with the a male who looked very tired "oh my god my mom followed me here!" nashie looked at elora the minute she mentioned her mother and began to shove the girl out of the room.

"nope! nope! nope! I'm not dying today elora so go home!" nashie continued to shoved elora as she the purple haired girl did her best to push the pinkette away from as they continued to get closer and closer to the bedrooms door. "erza will kill me if she found out that I tried to hide you in my room when you came her when I was sleeping!" nashie let elora go and looked at her as she locked the door peeked out the window's blinds to see where her mother was at.

"well i'm sorry nashie but my mom and dad were being really mean and I was getting tired of them always forcing me to do things that I don't want to do!" elora turned around and looked at her pink haired friend as she shook her head "elora the reason your mom and dad do this to you is because of what you and mikan did last week so deal with the consequences that follow up with your actions of breaking that poor girls arm during P.E." nashie looked at elora as she shook her head and and peeked out the window and noticed her parents weren't their and sighed in relief.

The door to nashie's room swung open revealing a pissed erza and jellal as they walked into the room and smiled at nashie while the pinkette stood still as elora tried to run around her parents but was tackled to the ground my her mother who had fire almost burning in her eyes with all of the rage she had in her but before erza could yell natsu tackled erza off of elora and looked her in the eyes.

"erza! What is wrong with you! You never said you were going to yell at elora!" natsu looked into erza's eyes as the scarlet red haired woman huffed and pushed the male off of her and stood up looking at elora who was now hiding behind nashie who was still standing still in an attempt to stay out of what it was that was happening in her room now that elora had brung her parents to her house.

"erza I thought that if you were going to be a parent that you'd at least understand that what elora had done during that volleyball game wasn't her fault! She made a mistake and you know very well that we all mistakes" natsu pushed erza against the wall making the woman blush a bit while jellal spent his time trying to get elora to come out from behind nashie who was standing in between them as elora used her as a shield.

"erza, you and your daughter are both the same and you have to admit that she looks a lot like you when you were in high school but still you have to consider that fact that she also has your strength so its only natural for someone to get hurt playing a volleyball match with her and you have to admit that you broke a couple of bones when you played sports against other teens your age" Natsu smiled as erza sighed and nodded as he released his grasp on her as she walked right by him and to where jellal was.

"jellal let me handle this" erza looked at jellal as he turned around looking a bit shocked and dumb founded as to why erza wanted to take over his position since he was close to getting elora to come out from behind nashie's back "elora listen i know that you aren't so happy that we've been making you do things you don't like but i guess that it isn't fair either so come home with me and jellal and we'll try and forget that you broke that girls arm in volleyball and turned it into an L shape" elora smiled as her mother gave her a hug as nashie sighed in relief knowing she would not be dying that morning.

"hey nashie do you want to come with me to the store while these three get ready to leave our house?" natsu looked at erza who glared at him making him quickly turn his attention to nashie as she nodded and walked over to her dresser and turned around to face the people in her room "can you all please get out so i can change now?" nashie looked at natsu as he chuckled and walked out of the room along with erza and elora as jellal tagged along giving nashie a small thumbs making the girl blush a little as she slammed the door behind him and walked back to her dresser.

Nashie put on a small red shirt along with some white shorts and white shoes that matched with her shorts and walked back to her to her bed and grabbed the jacket that she had that was just laying their and put it on smiling as it began to warm her up. Nashie swore it was a little colder for her than it usually was and that meant that she wouldn't like walking around a lot outside beside mikan and bonney who could withstand the cold since they were used to it even though they all grew up together.

Nashie hated the one trait that her parents had passed down to her and that was the dislike of cold whether and even though the pinkette loved to go skiing she hated the way the snow was blood chillingly cold and it sucked for her seeing how she wanted to go skiing with her father and mother for their family vacation during the summer.

"damn the cold air and damn mikan and bonney its not fair that i can't like the cold" nashie muttered to herself as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and the scarf that she was wearing was one that her dad had given to her when he found it in his closet and told her that he wore it all the time during high school but over time slowly stopped and now wanted her to wear it since her grandfather had given it to natsu when he was younger and the scarf was suprisingly very warm which was why nashie liked it so much.

"hey mikan are you ready yet?" natsu called out to his daughter from the kitchen as he prepared his hot coffee in a bottle that virgo had taken out for him which he thanked her for as she began to make breakfast again while caprico ate at the kitchen counter as he read the newspaper as he too got ready to go to work dropping people off to work for natsu's company.

Nashie nodded as she walked over to her dad as he exited the kitchen with his coffee in hand "alright well it is a little chilly out their so be prepared ok?" natsu smiled at nashie as she nodded and followed the male to the door as he turned the door knob and opened the door letting a blast of cold air hit his face and the pinkette next to him making her nose scrunch up as she walked to the garage that was next to the house as the door slowly opened with the two pinked haired people standing next to it and waiting.

Natsu and nashie hurridly got into the males car and rubbed their arms as they tried to warm themselves up as natsu put the car keys into the ignition and turned the car on letting the warm air hit him and nashie in the face as they sighed in relief as they were saved by the car. Natsu and nashie sat in their seats for a couple of minutes to let the car warm up before they rolled out of the driveway and down to the street and just as they were about to leave they heard someone yelling out to them and looked out the window to see lucy running up to the car with her jacket wrapped around her.

"jeez you guys forgot about me!" lucy playfully whined as nashie pulled her seat forward letting her mom into the back of the car before repositioning the seat so she could get comfortable while lucy sighed in relief in the back of the car as she took her jacket off as natsu drove down the street slowly as he tried looking for a station that was good enough to keep on his radio.

Nashie smiled and yawned as she saw jellal's car pass by natsu's as elora waved goodbye to her as the car slowly sped away into the distance while natsu and lucy chuckled, Nashie was glad that elora and erza were able to make up but the fact that she had come to her house to do that was kind of pissing the girl off seeing how elora had used her as a shield against erza and jellal.

"so nashie were do you want to go today? Well I mean we are going to miami but I mean what do you want to do when we get their?" nashie smiled and shook her head as she looked her dad and then at her mom "I want to go to wendy's home and see her there just for fun" nashie smiled as natsu chuckled and turned down a different street and made a U turn so he could leave the neighborhood .

"so why do you want to go see wendy? You want to see her son or what?" natsu smirked as lucy and nashie both went wide eyed and leaned forward "what do you mean wendy has a baby? Since when did she get pregnant!" lucy shook natsu's seat as the male laughed making nashie smile and shake her head realizing her dad was just playing around but still scared nashie and lucy.

Natsu drove down the highway while lucy and nashie poked his cheek while pelting the male with questions about what relationship he had with wendy now and how he felt about romeo being with her and how he would feel if romeo were to get her pregnant. Natsu smirked as he grit his teeth and sped down the highway as he looked into the rear view mirror as he looked into lucy's eyes as she looked into his "well lucy i'd have to say that i'd be very happy for wendy and i'd go over to her house to give her a hug and beat the shit out of romeo then give him a hug!" natsu smirked as lucy smiled nervously while nashie shook her head and looked out the window noticing that they were now pretty far out from where they lived and could see they were now near boyton.

Nashie's family lived in royal palm and knowing how far boyton was the girl knew that they had been on the road for more then fifteen minutes and didn't know about since she and her mother had been poking natsu's cheek and asking him questioned for the most part which he was able to give them answers which they were shocked about since most of the questions were about what he and wendy and once question nashie had asked earned her and natsu a slap across the back of their heads from lucy seeing how natsu had said he and wendy did kiss and laugh about it when lucy got mad about it.

"natsu did you and wendy ever get close to ever having sex with each other or did you two only make out?" nashie giggled as her mother lucy gave her a death glare for even asking that question to her father while natsu smiled as he pat the pinkette on the head and smirked into the rear view mirror making lucy pout as she looked away "well nashie me and wendy only made out and never did get close to having sex since we knew about the boundries that their were when it came to out relationship" natsu smiled into the rear view mirror making lucy smile a little as he chuckled and pat nashie on the head making the pinkette smile.

"lucy you know that i'd never cheat on you like that and me and wendy were siblings which is why you were ok with her kissing me i pressume?" natsu smiled at lucy as he turned his head around to try and look at the blonde but had his head turned around to focus on the road by nashie who was smilinga t him as lucy pouted and looked into the rear view mirror.

"I only let wendy make out with you because you two both liked doing it and yes I know that you two are siblings but the reason I let you was because I knew you loved me more than her and you would never cheat on me" lucy smiled as natsu smirked and turned off the highway and down a turnpike "well you guessed right because I only loved one more person more than I did wendy and that was you" natsu smiled as lucy blushed as nashie pretened to barf making nastu and lucy chuckle.

Natsu drove down the road to wendy's home and was pretty impressed along with nashie and lucy who liked the house that the girl was currently living in and were pretty bummed she was moving away from it seeing how it was two stories tall and a beautiful white along with black and brown. Natsu could tell that the house belonged to wendy since he could see the BMW that he had bought for the girl when they were in high school and he could see the ford 150 heavy duty that romeo owned and even the two could always buy themselves a new car they just didn't feel like it.

Natsu could see a moving truck in front of the house as he drove by while lucy and nashie focused their attention the big black pitbull that was barking at them from the other side of an old fence which sent shivers down their spine knowing that the fence wasn't going to be able to hold back the dog for very long and they knew that it was a good call that wendy had made about moving away from the neighborhood seeing how their were a couple of thugs walking here and their which scared nashie even though she herself was very tough along with her father.

Natsu rolled up wendy's driveway only to see the girl walking out of her house with a smile on her face as she skipped down the driveway happily until she saw natsu and nashie along with lucy in the back of the car then the brunette ran over to car jumping up and down happily as natsu opened the door and got out to give his beloved sister a hug while nashie and lucy piled out of the car smiling at the two as they hugged each other.

"I'm so glad that you two just got here cause I need some people to help me move somethings out right now since the movers said it was too cold and that they'd leave the car here so me and romeo can do things ourselves" wendy pouted and looked over to her garage that was half empty and looked back at natsu and lucy as the three all turned their attention to nashie who looked at them in confusion.

Nashie sighed and looked at nastu as he smirked at her "welp lets get to work now nashie" natsu chuckled as he walked into the garage with his daughter while lucy went back to the car to get her jacket so she wouldn't be so cold while helping wendy move her stuff. Natsu smiled as he and nashie moved a heavy shelf out of the garage that romeo had put down in their the day before "jeez natsu why do we have to help out with wendy moving her things?" nashie whined as she and natsu carried the heavy shelf into the moving truck.

"get to work cause you wanted to come here" natsu chuckled as nashie sighed and got back to work "damnit maybe I should have gone to dreyars house" nashie mentally kicked herself as she helped her dad move another shelf as he chuckled "kids these days" natsu laughed as he helped his daughter move the shelf into the car as she pouted and punched him as they went back to the garage to get another shelf.

 _This is going to be one long day_ nashie thought to herself as she grabbed the bottom of a huge shelf as natsu walked over to the other side and lifted the shelf and carried the heavy thing to the car as nashie thought to herself _damnit now I wish I did go to dreyars house_ nashie pouted and helped her dad move the shelf as she punched herself thinking how long that day was going to be for her now.

 **Hey guys! so I hope you all enjoyed this regular chapter of fairy tail!**

 **Moving stuff at the end is funny for meh haha**

 **So i hope you all are happy with the way the story is going and I you all know this story ends at chapter 25 which means it ends next week on Friday!**

 **Leave a comment and a review on what you think about this story and dont forget about reading the last one that I made which was a huge hit!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**

 **p.s.**

 **the teens or now adults do still go the university but only becaue they want their masters degree in business and ecomics and I'll add a chapter surrounding that so chill ok! haha**

 **see you all later!**


	19. Chapter 19

It was raining hard in magnolia and for most it would be a bummer for they would wish to be outside playing sports or be at their friends house having fun but for a certain pink haired male it did not matter for he had to be stuck in class with his wife at the university that they were attending. Natsu and lucy were still going to fairy tail university even though they had graduated a while back but returned to get their masters degree in business and economics.

Natsu had his head down on the table as he slept peacefully in the back of the classroom and the lucky woman sitting next to him was lucy and she was trying to do her best to hide natsu seeing how the teacher was having a hard time seeing where the male was at. To think that the male would have changed over the years was a silly of lucy and she realized it as well since she saw that natsu was acting like his former self like when they were in high and when they had been attending the university.

"natsu you have to wake up or will come over here and slam a book against the table to wake you up" lucy sighed as natsu ignored her and continued to snore silently while the teacher spoke. Lucy went back to writing down what was on the board and out of kindness that she had in her heart she also wrote the notes down for natsu so he could study them later before the test that they would be taking.

"nastu and lucy may you two please come here for a second? I have something that I have to discuss with you two" looked over to where lucy was and noticed natsu had his head down but the way the teen was positioned it looked like he was reaching for something so the male ignored and waited for the two adults to come up to his desk while he turned back to his computer do roll call.

"natsu come on is calling us to the front desk!" lucy whispered to natsu as she bonked him on the head causing the male to sit up quickly and look around quickly to see if was anywhere near him but spotted the male at his desk doing roll call and quickly wiped the drool off his face as he shook his head and blinked looking at lucy who sighed and got up heading over to desk.

Natsu yawned as he stood up and stretched walking past gajeel and levy who were quickly writing down the notes that were on the erase board making natsu chuckle a bit since he figured the two were most likely kissing when the teacher wasn't looking. Natsu and lucy got the teachers desk and waited for the male to finish off what he was typing down on the computer which just looked like another powerpoint that they would be doing later on in the week or during the class period.

"ah natsu and lucy I just wanted to tell you that you both are doing a great job in this class but natsu i suggest you do you're own work instead of having your wife do it for you" smiled at natsu and lucy as the pinked haired male nodded feeling embarressed that the teacher knew that he had been sleeping in class.

Natsu and lucy walked back to their seats and as they passed levy and gajeel the two chuckled at natsu and tossed a pencil at the back of the males head which made natsu turn around and glare at gajeel as he turned away whistling as levy smirked at the pink haired male with a glare that was daring him to try and do something after already being caught sleeping class which made the pink haired male mad as he walked back to his seat and sit down as lucy giggled at him and went back to writing down what it was she was writing down which was the notes had put up on the white board.

Nastu began to write down the notes from the board until he got a text from his phone which he read that came from nashie _dad I wanted to let you know that I'll be at mikans house and most likely drinking with her and elora, dreyar and bonney_ natsu sighed as he finished reading the name of the teens that would be drinking with his daughter knowing they would be very reckless since it was trait that every parent had passed down to their child which they were embarressed about besides gajeel and levy who loved their daughter mikan so much that they spoiled her almost as much as nastu did with nashie.

"hey natsu I got a text from mikan saying she and your daughter and their friends would be drinking at my house, think we should tell them its ok or do we put our foots down and say no?" gajeel looked at natsu as he shook his head and sighed a bit as he looked over to lucy who shrugged and then looked at levy who had a smile and nodded her head which did it for natsu seeing how the woman somehow was able to keep the cute face that she had made for seventeen years.

"yeah I'd say they are old enough to be having fun the way we did but tell them not to do anything so stupid that it'd be fun and someone would get hurt in the process" natsu sighed a little as gajeel nodded and texted back to his daughter that she had the green light from nastu and was able to have her friends come over and drink with her.

Natsu and lucy looked at each other and smiled as they thought of what they had done back in their high school days where they didn't care about adults and had fun with their friends doing nothing but playing game and throwing huge parties with laxus. Natsu smirked as he thought of the fun nights he and laxus had having those drinking contest that cana always challenged someone to and the male was glad that he had stayed in touch with everyone over all the years that had passed by as he and his friends all had gotten together with someone and started a family.

"hey luce what do you think nashie and mikan are going to be doing tonight?" natsu smiled as he leaned over and planted a kiss on the blondes cheek making her blush as she looked at him and cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him as he smirked at her. Natsu's lips met lucy's as the woman smiled and passionately kissed the pink haired male as wrapped an arm around her neck deepening the kiss making the woman turn a deep shade of red which made him chuckle as he pulled away smiling at the blonde.

"well If I know my daughter I think she'll be having fun with mikan and the others and since dreyar and elora have been hanging out a lot more I'm sure they'll have some pretty wild ideas of what they want to do to have fun" lucy smiled and returned to writing down the notes that were luckily for her still on the white board while natsu began to think about what his daughter and her friends were doing at that moment.

ooOoo mikan's apartment

Nashie and Mikan ran around the apartment as elora nad dreyar did their best to catch the girls as bonney hid behind the kitchen counter trying to do her best not to be caught as she watched from a safe distance how her friends were playing and almost had a heart attack when they mentioned she had gone missing.

"hey bonney come out! We know you're still in the house so their's no use to try and hide from us!' nashie opened the closet in the living room while mikan and dreyar ran upstairs and checked the bedrooms, Elora on the other hand felt thirsty from chasing nashie up and down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and spotted bonney trying to crawl towards the door to the backyard and smiled as she slowly backed out of the kitchen.

"hey bonney I think the backyard isn't a safe place to go!" elora yelled at the top of her lung making all the girls rush into the kitchen and spot bonney who's face was as pale as a ghosts knowing she was now screwed and had no where to go but the backyard and even then her friends could still catch her from both sides of the house causing the girl to whimper as elora and nashie slowly approached her with evil smirks on their faces as dreyar and mikan slowly followed behind them.

Nashie lunged forward along with elora as bonney quickly reacted and dodged the two girls and towards mikan but was tackled by dreyar who pinned her to the ground as the blonde smiled at her and poked her cheek as mikan and nashie chuckled while elora smirked and helped her friend up onto her feet after dreyar had gotten up and off of her.

Nashie would usually be in the mood to be playing another game but the girl exhaled and laid down on her friends couch stretching a little lazily as mikan and elora looked at her with a confused look on their faces as their friend rolled off the couch and landed on the floor as she groaned and kicked the soccer ball that was underneath the coffee table which mikan had put their since she wanted no one to touch her snacks which were now in the open for everyone to see.

"hey nashie do you want to help me all of mikan's snacks?" elora giggled as she bolted over to where the pinkette was laying and took all of the chips that were scattered around the floor while mikan lunged at her in an attempt to take the snacks back from her friend but frowned knowing she would not be able to stop elora since she was stronger than her on many levels but was still and even match seeing how she still worked out with her father and natsu and nashie almost everyday after school.

Nashie stood up and shook her head and sat back down on the couch and looked at mikan and dreyar then at bonney who had regained her courage to be around the girls again which the pinkette thought was cute seeing how bonney did get shy at times. "guys what should we do because I for one know that I'm bored out of my mind" nashie looked at elora who smirked and tossed the bag of chips back to mikan who caught the bag and hugged it as she looked away from elora who was smiling at her "well nashie I know you're tired and bored so how about we do one fun thing? Drink" elora smiled at her friends as they all smiled and nodded happily and ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking at the beer that was stored in the back.

Nashie pulled five bottles out of the fridge and left gajeel around ten to twelve bottles knowing the male would be a little upset that the beer he had stored in the fridge would be gone but knew that the male wouldn't mind as long as his daughter and she were having fun with their friends. "alright lets get to it then!" nashie popped her bottle of corona open and took a big gulp of the alcohol and burped smiling goofily as she looked at elora who popped her bottle open and took a gulp of the beer.

Mikan looked at bonney and dreyar who had smirks on their faces as they all popped off the caps on their bottles at the same time and looked at each other before they took a gulp of beer while nashie hiccuped and smiled as she went back to the fridge and grabbed another beer making her friends eyes widen as they realized what it was that they were going to be doing that night.

ooOoo nastu and lucy

Natsu and lucy walked out of the university hand in hand as they made their way to the parking lot while gajeel and levy followed right behind them hand in hand as well as they smiled at each other walking slowly so the couple in front of them couldn't hear them make out. Natsu could tell that gajeel and levy were having fun because he could her a faint moan come from behind him and turned around quickly to see gajeel grabbing his wife's breast as he looked right into the male's eyes as he smirked and bite his wife's neck while she blushed furiously knowing natsu was fully aware of what they were now doing.

Natsu and lucy were glad that they had gotten what they needed to know from class now that they knew more about how they had to run a company and what was neccessary to keep the company alive and while natsu and lucy owned their own companies they were hoping to one day merge them together so they could leave the name of the company under dragneel even though natsu had preferred heartfilia because of lucy's mother.

Lucy sighed in relief as she reached the car while natsu slowly followed behind her as he looked up into the sky and thought about what his daughter was doing but shook his head knowing one thing in mind and that was that she was a part of him and his beloved wife and he knew that meant where ever it was that she was at that she was having fun with her friends the best way he knew how and that was drinking.

"ah I'm sure nashie is having fun right now with mikan and the others" natsu opened the door to the car and unlocked lucy's door letting the blonde get in as he smiled at her while she yawned rubbing her eyes from exhaustion. Nothing had changed since high school and natsu was glad that he and lucy hadn't changed as well since he had loved his high school life with his wife but knowing what it was that led him to be where he was at that moment with lucy he knew that what he had done in the past had happened for a reason and he was glad for everything he had experienced and done.

"lucy you know I love you right?" nastu looked at lucy as she smiled and giggled as he turned the car on scaring the shit out of gajeel as he walked in front of the car making levy laugh as she had not been scared by the car which made gajeel feel like a little girl. "natsu I know you love me and you've been telling me this for the past seventeen years that we've been married! I love you too you" lucy smiled and leaned over to natsu and planted a kiss on his cheek and sat back down in her seat and put her seat belt on as natsu chuckled and put his on and sped out of the parking lot of the university.

Looking out the window of his car natsu could see that it was clearly dark out and started to wonder what time it was that he and lucy had left the university since they had gotten their late and ended staying back and leaving late since they had snuck into class that was in the afternoon since he and lucy had been busy during the day and had been given permisson to go to class in the afternoon as long as they did what they had to do and not disturb when he was teaching.

"hey natsu what are you thinking about?" lucy looked at natsu as he snapped out of his thoughts and went back to focusing on driving which had scared lucy since he was staring out into the sky as the car rolled onto the opposite lane and into on coming traffic which would have most likely given the blonde a heart attack if it were not for her question that she had asked to the pink haired male snapping him out of his thoughts.

"sorry luce, thinking about what time we got out of the classroom 'cause it's really dark out right now" natsu switched the wipers on in the car as it began to rain heavly onto them "well if you were wondering about the time its only seven forty four and we got into the classroom at about five something" lucy looked at natsu as he nodded and turned down a road that would lead them to their neighborhood.

Natsu slowly drove up the driveway to his home and turned the car off once he had gotten into the garage "well i'd say that it's time for me to hit the sack" natsu smiled at lucy as he opened the door to his car as the sound of the garage closing echoed in the room. Natsu looked at lucy's GT mustang and smiled as he looked over and noticed that nashie's car the 2016 mustang was still in the garage meaning the girl must have had gotten a ride from mikan.

Natsu waved at virgo and caprico and bid them a good night as he and lucy made their way upstairs after giving the two servants a handshake and a hug while lucy on the other hand gave the two their pay checks for doing what they had to to that week.

Walking into his bedroom nastu yawned as he walked over to his bed and plopped down onto it as lucy followed behind him pushing him to the side as she rolled into the bed with him feeling as tired as she had been the day that she realized she knew that she was late for work even though she was only a couple of hours late which wasn't a big deal yknow?

Natsu wrapped an arm around lucy's waist and pulled her close to him as she nuzzled her head against his chest as he smiled and ruffled her hair as he slowly began to fall asleep, Lucy smiled and quickly planted a kiss on the males lips making him smile as he leaned down to whisper something into the blondes ear "I will always love you my princess" lucy smiled as natsu said this and just as the male closed his eyes she whispered to herself "and I will always love you my dragon".

 **Hey guys! gamingmaster189 here!**

 **So i hope you all are liking the story so far! And if you are make sure to follow me for I will be making another but more longer fanfic.**

 **I want you all to decide on what story I should make and any suggestion is welcomed!**

 **Here is one idea that I have had for a while and that is this (Fairy Tail: A Fairies End & Sword Art Online: The Death of The Swords Master) so what do you guys think?**

 **I'd be posting one chapter a week and I will do my best to make them longer than these one day typed chapters.**

 **Anyways leave a comment and a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	20. Chapter 20

Natsu walked down the sidewalk alongside gajeel who was listening to music as he played with his dog tags that he had gotten from jrotc when he was in highschool and was checking natsu's dog tags out but didn't seem to notice that the male was talking to him since he had his headphones on listening to no flocking by kodack black.

"me and lucy have been married for seventeen years now gajeel, something I have never told anyone is that I had gotten into a fight with man outside a bar...a night I will forever regret...the mans name was acnologia and he swore that he'd kill me one day..nashie..lucy..have no idea that our lives are still at steak since that night" natsu looked over to gajeel and saw that the male was listening to music and decided that maybe it was best to keep that knowledge to himself knowing he didn't want friends and family to be getting involved in something he had started himself.

Acnologia was a man with no fear and natsu knew that very well seeing how the man endured the bullet that natsu had planted on his shoulder after firing his m1911, Natsu and the man got into a huge arguement after he had found out the man was trying to steal from the university and high school that mavis had taken control over and coming to realize that it wasn't just money wanted but the heads of every child in the school and natsu knew he had to put a stop the crazy man's plans.

Natsu had gone to the authorities so they could search up who acnologia was but came up empty with no records of the man even being alive or have ever been being born which meant he had to have come from somewhere but no one knew where. Natsu was worried about nashie and everyday he saw her off when she went to school he would always remind her to stay safe and if anyone bothered to follow her that she'd run away and not ask any questions.

"jeez what am I supposed to do with you gajeel?" natsu chuckled as he pat the male on the back as they slowly made their way to their homes. Natsu and gajeel had now been friends for twenty one years counting the time that they had been in middle school where they had their most fun with their friends just before they walked into fairy tail high for the first time as they got to see makarov in a new light besides being a good friend but also a respected colleague.

"what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" gajeel looked at natsu as he took his headphones off of his head and tucked them under his arm while looking at his pink haired friend who just chuckled at him and shook his head as he pat him on the back "nothing gajeel, man its been twenty one years since we first met each other man!" natsu smiled as gajeel chuckled and nodded knowing it had been a hell of a long time since he and natsu had met and even though they had grown up together the male was glad that he had a friend like natsu around to keep in check so he wouldn't do dumb things without him.

Natsu smiled and looked into the sky noticing how clear it was and how beautiful things were in his life and took a deep breath and exhaled as he smiled and looked over to gajeel who shook his head and smiled and pat the pink haired male on the back as he started to jog. "jeez man this guy really knows how to do a number on me" natu chuckled as he bolted after gajeel so they could finish their afternoon workout which he and gajeel had now been doing for the past twenty years.

Gajeel smirked as he continued to jog but chuckled as he noticed from the corner of his eye that natsu was chatching up to him quickly and which was something that he expected from the male knowing he was a very athletic person now and even when he was highschool and middle school where he tried playing for the soccer team and football team for fairy tail and ended up being one of the best quarter backs for fairy tails university and declined the panthers when they decided to draft him.

Natsu and gajeel began to run as they got closer and closer to their homes and sped past levy who was walking with mikan who smirked as she watched her dad and natsu run at full speed to beat each other to their homes which were side by side. Gajeel was sweating heavily along with natsu who's headband was now filled with sweat from the ten miles that he had ran with his friend in their attempt to stay in shape instead of getting old and slow along the way which was something natsu was not looking forward to which was why he trained with gajeel everyday even when mikan and nashie didn't want to.

Natsu and gajeel both slammed their feet down on the ground stopping exactly at the same time in front of the pink haired males house as they tried to catch their breathes as they felt their hearts pumping at rapid pace. Lucy smiled and walked over to where the two were and handed them two cold water bottles which the two males happily accepted and chugged down completely as the blonde smiled at them along with nashie and mikan who walked over to their father and pat them on the back as levy congratulated them both on their efforts.

Natsu and gajeel smiled and gave each other a high five as their wives giggled and shook their heads knowing that their husbands would never stop competing against each other anytime soon which was funny since nashie and mikan were doing the same thing. Nashie and mikan got into running positions and smirked as their father stood up and began their countdown "three..two...one!" gajeel and natsu yelled out at the same time as they watched their daughters bolt down the sidewalk and run off into the distance as they cheered them names.

ooOoo thirty minutes later

nashie and mikan were panting very hard as they walked into the pinkette's house as they were greeted by natsu and lucy who were looked very happy to see the girls who looked like they had been running almost the entire day which would be true since they had been running at the sped of almost twenty miles and were about to hit forty but decided to jog the rest of the way home after they had reached their parents university.

"nashie did you and mikan both have a good time running to my school and back?" natsu smiled as his daughter smirked and nodded her head while looking over to mikan who smirked back at her and nodded her head. " you're daughter is falling back on her running now that i'm close to beating her" mikan smirked as natsu stood up looking at nashie with a suprised look as she looked away whistling as her father walked over to her and turned her head to see what it was that she was hiding.

"nashie what are you hiding?" natsu looked his daughter in the eyes as she whistled and shrugged as she looked away from the male as he lifted the girls shirt up and noticed a large bruise mark that had an imprint of a soccer ball that he wondered who had done when his daughter and looked over to mikan who was smiling as she shook her head "mikan did you do this- mikan shook her head and smiled "erza was playing with us and nashie told her to give it her best to make a goal" natsu's face turned white he minute he heard that erza had been the one that had kicked the ball at his daughter who still did her best to block a shot like that from a woman that had the brute strength of a rhino and the speed of cheetah.

"well um nashie that is you're fault and I don't want to know if you got knocked out" natsu quickly pulled the brunette's shirt down and took his seat on the living room couch and went back to watching football with gajeel as he tried to focus on the game and not on the fact that erza had gone all out with a kick like that which his daughter he knew without a doubt had blocked but with a tremendous price.

Nashie and mikan chuckled and jogged up the stairs to the pinkette's room where they took their seats on the bean bag chairs sighing lightly as they looked at the massive TV that was in the pinkette's room and even though their was still time for the two girls to do something productive outside they called it a night and decided to rest now that they had been put to the test with erza's power in soccer.

"hey nashie do you think that erza could beat elora at soccer? I heard that she was the team captain for fairy tails university and high school varsity soccer teams" nashie's facial expression was priceless for mikan when she saw how suprised her friend was when she found out that elora's mother had been one of the best soccer players in high school and in the university of fairy tail and what shocked her the most was knowing that she was the rightful owner of the name death ball which every was scared of whenever she got close to the goal with the ball and made and attempt to kick the ball in with all her force.

Nashie had heard rumors of the scarlet red haired woman that would always be winning each and every soccer game with her dream team which the fairy tail soccer team had been called since natsu and gajeel along with laxus, gray, bickslow and freed and elfman were the best of the best in the entire school and would always be beating rival schools that dared to compete against them which was always saddening since every school fell beneath the feet of fairy tails best soccer team and football team

Believe it or not but erza had also been the best quarter back for fairy tail along with nastu and gajeel but they would always be changing positions because the schools didn't want the teens to fight. Erza had a great history with fairy tail and was widely known as the the fairy tail queen angel since she was beautiful and deadly which pretty much fit her discription which everyone would ask when they wanted to meet the fairy tail queen.

"hey nashie do you think that elora even stands a chance against her mom in any sport cause remember that erza had played soccer and basket ball along with football and tennis ball and the sports are the reason why she even got a scholar ship to entire the university along with makarov's kindness" mikan looked at nashie as she began to think about the possiblities of her friend elora even standing a small chance against her own mother and shook her head as she laughed nervously knowing erza would most likely destroy her daughter with no problem.

"yeah no, elora has no chance against erza and i'm sure she's smart enough to not be challenging her mom to a dual in soccer or in any sport and heck even i wouldn't!" nashie chuckled and shook her head as she turned the TV on in her room and flipped through the movie channels before going to hulu and searching up the movies that were currently streaming.

"hey mikan what'd ya want to watch?" nashie looked at her friend as she shrugged and pulled her phone to text her friend elora that she would die trying to challenge her mother in any sport which elora agreed to and began a long conversation with brunette as nashie sighed and began to search for a movie to watch.

ooOoo 7 am

Natsu trugged along the sidewalk as he made his way to the corner store that was just near his block and it being dark outside and cold was not a very good combination unless you had something or someone to preoccupy you as you deal with the chilling temeptures.

"damn its freezing out here" natsu muttered to himself as he continued to walk down the sidewalk regretting the fact that maybe he should have brough a jacket with him seeing how it was starting to get even colder than it already was.

Natsu had gotten up at three in the morning and was having a hard time trying to sleep knowing that acnologia was out their and ready to kill him at any given moment and natsu didn't know what to do but he did know that he would be doing something to protect his family.

"jesus I hate it when it gets so damn cold whenever I have something important to do!" natsu complained about how cold it was and what it would be like if it was a little warmer and how better it would be for him to be warm instead of cold.

Natsu walked into the store rubbing his hands as he walked past a hooded man who had his face covered which natsu thought was because of how cold it was outside and didn't bother looking at the man as he walked into the store and headed towards the back to buy something to drink which was most likely corona or moutain dew.

Nashie trugged along as she followed her father to the corner store and she was hoping to surprise him by bumping into him at the corner store but when she looked ahead she could obviously see their was someone standing in front of the corner store and the man had something silver in his hands but the pinkette couldn't make out what it was but she did notice the males face was covered by his sweater.

Nashie walked into the store and was about to head towards the back until she felt someone grab her hand and her reaction was to kick whoever it was behind her, hearing a man yell in pain nashie bolted towards the back of the store as she heard someone scream at her to stop as a bullet was shot echoed throughout the entire store which ended up shattering a glass cooler.

Nashie had nearly been struck by a bullet but whoever it was that had tugged her to the side where a shelf was had saved the brunette's life and without thinking nashie thanked the stranger but was immediately cut off when she saw who it was that had saved her. "nashie stay down!" natsu yelled as he ducked below the shelf after seeing the man's face which had been concealed by his jacket. Acnologia roared at natsu as he fired two bullets with one hitting the pink haired male in the shoulder making him fall down as he crawled into another section where another shelf was at as he dragged nashie along with him.

Natsu looked nashie over to see if she had any wounds and pat her on the head giving her the all clear with her wound free body as she rolled her eyes and peeked around the corner to see acnologia's feet closing in on them as natsu crawled down the hallway silently as he pulled on nashie's jacket letting her know that they didn't have much time to get away from the male.

Nashie and natsu ducked behind another shelf which was now close to the fridges meaning that they had no where else to go but the front of the store which was just a big open spot with a small shelf but before natsu could tell nashie what to do the girl bolted from where she was an ran straight at acnologia as he had his attention focused on a different aisle.

Nashie tackled acnologia into the glass cases falling down with the man as he fired his pistol in an attempt to try and shoot the girl, nashie smirked and grabbed a glass bottle and slammed it against the males head causing the bottle to shatter almost instantly with the force that she had put into the swing which knocked acnologia completely.

Natsu ran over to where nashie was fearing that his daughter had been hurt by acnologia but when he got to nashie he saw that she had a smirk on her face as she sat above acnologia as if he were her trophie but earned nothing more than a pat on the head as natsu knelt down next to the unconscious male and whispered into his ear "thats my daughter, don't mess with her" natsu smiled as he stood up patting his daughter on the head as he walked over the glass that had shattered all over floor when nashie had tackled the male.

"damnit nashie don't ever go and do something as reckless as that" natsu sighed as he looked over to shoulder noticing the small patch of blood that had formed on his T-shirt as nashie smirked and rubbed his good shoulder and pulled on his hand as she led him to the front of the store to let the clerk know that they were ok and that they would need a cops to come and arrest the man along with an ambulance for natsu seeing how he had a bullet in his shoulder.

Natsu knew that nashie was a fearless girl but the way he had to see how good she was at protecting herself and him was something he though was very extraordinary "damn nashie you're growing up fast.." nastu smiled and looked into the sky as he and his daughter walked out of the store with the sounds of sirens in the distance which made the two smile as they shared a brief hug knowing they were alright which was the only thing natsu cared about.

"maybe nashie should start training her arms so she'll be stronger" nastu chuckled lightly to himself as he looked down at nashie as she smiled and looked into his daughters eyes "man you're mother is going to kill me for this" natsu smiled as he continued to hug nashie.

 **Hey guys hope you all are liking this story!**

 **The story is about to end guys! only five more chapters! Make sure to leave a comment on what you all want to happen on the last chapter! All ideas are acceptable!**

 **Please leave a comment and review and follow me as i will be posting more fanfics which will be better and longer!**

 **See you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**

 **Ps- check out the other story i did and its called Fairy Tail High and this story is a sequel to that one!**


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy ran out the door of her house while quickly going through her purse as she tried to find the car keys to natsu's hellcat charger as she tried to do her best not to cry while she talked to wendy over the phone. Natsu and Nashie had not come home since the two had left to go to the corner store and lucy began to worry but before she could call the two on their cell phones she got a call from the hospital which they were and informed her that natsu and wendy were at the hospital because of what had transpired during the night at the corner store between natsu and acnologia.

Lucy talked to wendy as she drove down the rode in natsu's car and while she did her best to hold in the tears that were fighting to fall down her cheek the blonde also prayed that nothing serious had happened to either natsu and nashie for she could not take the pain of seeing any one of the two hurt. Lucy began to think of the worst that could have happened and began to regret ever hanging up on the operator that had been talking to her who was going to inform her on the what had happened.

"hey lu-chan you need to calm down and think postively and stop focusing on the bad things, natsu and nashie are most likely ok and c'mon this is natsu and you're daughter nashie who were at the robbery so I'm sure the two were able to stop whoever it was that was doing as stupid as robbing a corner store or trying to kill natsu" lucy smiled and continued to drive down the road as she began to realize that levy was right and that she needed to calm down and think about the postive things and forget about the negative stuff.

"hey levy you know you are a good friend right? you and gajeel both have been their for me and natsu in our most critical times when we needed someone to comfort us or just keep an eye on us" lucy smiled as she turned down a road that was going to lead her straight to the hospital while her friend levy began to tell her that it was no big deal and that she and gajeel were just doing the right things for her and natsu and that she didn't need any praise from her best friend.

"no levy I'm serious you ad gajeel are great friends and I won't stop reminding you because Its true!" lucy stopped at a stop light and continued to talk to her friend as they continued to go back and forth with the best friend topic which was now starting to annoy gajeel who was trying to sleep but was being kept awake by levy and lucy's constant rambling over the phone.

Lucy continued to talk to levy over the phone as she drove down the road as the hospital began to come into view from where she was, levy continued to talk to lucy and reminded her that whatever had happened at the store might have not been too serious and that natsu most likely just got hurt protecting their daughter and after hearing this lucy completely relaxed and sighed as she realized that levy was right and that natsu was probably in some sort of fight with someone and somehow got nashie sucked into his problem.

"hey levy I'll call you back after I've gotten an update on natsu and nashie" lucy drove into the hospitals parking lot as she hung up on her friend and told her goodnight as she did her best to find and empty parking spot. Lucy somehow managed to find a parking space near the front of the hospital then got out of natsu's car after locking all of the doors as she broke into a sprint as she made her way into the hospitals sign in booth where she had to apply as a visitor. It took lucy almost ten minutes before she was given the all clear by security who let her into the hospital and directed her on where to go so she could got see nashie and natsu.

"ok so the guy at the counter said D7 and this is D4 so that means that natsu and nashie are right down the hallway-" nashie cut her mother off by giving her one big hug from behind which had completely startled the blonde as she let out a loud shriek which made the pinkette giggle as she looked at her mother and realized that it was her mother that she needed to worry about since she had snuck out of the house to chase her father to the corner store.

Natsu walked out of the room that the nurses had put him in and after telling one of the nurses that he was stepping out of the room that pink haired male exited his room and walked out into the hallway to see who it was that had screamed so loudly and was at a loss of words when he realized that lucy was standing in the middle of the hallway with nashie who had a bright smile planted on her face.

"lucy what are you doing all the way out her at nine in the morning?" natsu hugged lucy as she hugged him back letting some tears fall down as she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Lucy was glad that both nashie and natsu were ok but noticed that natsu's right arm had been wrapped up with gauze and she could clearly see some blood on his shirt as she pulled away from his hug and looked him in the eyes.

"natsu did you get hurt again?" lucy began to look over the males arm and noticed that all the blood on the gauze tape had been coming from a small hole that was on natsu's right arm, going wide-eyed to realizing what had happened lucy turned to nashie who was looking at some doctors that were orginizing some blood pack on cart. Lucy turned nashie around looked her in the eyes making the pink haired teen "nashie did you're father get shot trying to protect you" lucy looked into nashie's eyes as the girl looked back at her and nodded as she gave her mother back a huge smile as she chuckled and looked at natsu.

ooOoo levy and gajeel's home

Levy chuckled as she got off the phone with lucy as gajeel gave her a confused look while mikan looked outside of the room window to see who was out at the time, mikan had been called by nashie and already knew what had happened and thought that it was pretty cool that the girl had been in her first gun and fist fight at the corner store early in the morning.

"hey gajeel this is really funny and all but did you know that natsu and nashie got into some gun adn fist fight at the corner store?" gajeel looked over to levy who smiling at him as he sighed and shook his head know that it was just like natsu to go ahead and put his life before everyone else. "sheesh that guy just can't quit putting his life on the line for other huh?" gajeel chuckled as he grabbed a cold beer out of his smile mini fridge that he had bought a while back for beer purposes including chips and other left overs since levy would always be making too much food for the man and his daughter.

Levy smiled and pat gajeel on the head giving the male a small back rub which earned the brunette a grunt as she continued to work her magic on the males back while mikan just looked at them in disgust and bid them farewell as she went back to her room so she could go back to texting nashie on what had happened at the hospital and to see if natsu was ok and good for working out later with her and gajeel which took both levy and gajeel by surprise since they didn't think that mikan would be asking her very own friend to see if her father was still good for working out after being shot in the right shoulder.

Mikan walked into her room and closed the door behind herself as she walked back to her laptop and opened the screen and went back onto skype where nashie had been waiting for her for almost ten minutes but the brunette didn't seem to know that her skype was still on since she had lowered the brightness on her phone. Mikan smirked and began to yell over her computers headset which seemed to have scared the shit out of nashie seeing how the pinkette had been wearing her headphone just before she had yelled into the microphone and telling nashie in a yelling voice that she was gay.

"mikan what are you doing on my phone screen?" nashie questioned her friend after she had figured out that she had left the skype app open on her phone which made her friend laugh hard while the pinkette herself blushed feeling a little dumb for yelling inside her fathers car which scared the shit out of natsu and lucy thinking that their daughter had been hurt in some sort of way which made mikan laugh harder to the point where tears were now rolling down the sides of her cheeks as she rolled around on the floor making nashie feel embarressed as she turned a deep shade of red and looked away from the camera of her phone.

"hey mikan be serious because I want to talk to you" nashie grabbed her phone and looked at her friend as she got up and sat back down her tables chair and looked into the camera of her laptop and stuck her tongue and then giggled a bit knowing that she herself had been acting a little childsh. "alright what was it that you wanted to talk to me about anyways?" mikan looked at her friend as she looked back at her then turned her phone around letting the black haired girl watch her mother and father make out at the stop light.

Mikan turned a deep shade of red as she looked at the two kiss before yelled at nashie to turn the phone around before her mother and father came into the room and question her as to why she was watching their best friends make out on her laptop and would most likely end up giving her a sex lesson which would embarress the shit out of her since they would use each others bodies as they described to her where she should touch a man to make him _happy_.

Nashie couldn't control her laughter and began to laugh in her parents car as the continued to drive down the i95, mikan on the other hadn began to turn red as she began to reimagine natsu and lucy making out and slammed her head against the table in a attempt to forget about what she had seen as steam began to come out of both ears as she shook her head. "damnit nashie I told you to turn the fucking phone around now I can't unsee what I have just witnessed happen at the stop light!" mikan tried to do her best to cover blush with a mad attitude but it was clear that it wasn't working since nashie was now laughing harder at her friend.

"well maybe you shouldn't have laughed at me when you yelled at me through skype when I didn't even know that I had left the app open!" nashie pouted as she began to regain her composure as her mother and father began to realize what it was that nashie had been doing in the back of the car the entire drive home. "yeah nashie maybe you shouldn't have showed mikan me and you're mother making out" natsu smirked as he drove up the driveway to their home as nashie blushed while mikan turned a little redder after hearing natsu yell out loud which had made nashie giggle a little which in turn made lucy laugh.

"damn you kids have a lot of fun these days huh?" natsu chuckled as he got out of the car along wit lucy and nashie as they stretched a bit and looked into the sky. "hey nashie do you think you can come over later" mikan looked at the computer screen as her friend nodded and then told her that she had to go and would call her later after breakfast.

"damnit that girl needs to know when to chill damnit" mikan sighed as she got up and out of her chair and laid down on her bed as a little squeal was made when she hugged her plushie dog that nashie had bought for her when they were little and for some reason the teenage still clunge to the toy as if it were some sort of memo from her past. Mikan sighed and poked her stuffed animals belly and then got up and off her bed then head downstairs to see what her mother and father were doing, as mikan walked into the kitchen she saw gajeel and levy making out like some if they were really hungry for each others kisses.

Mikan backed away slowly after seeing her dad force his tongue into her moms mouth as they began to have rough cloth sex in the kitchen without the knowledge of their daughter being right their in front of them since they were so focused on each other and forgot to look around to make sure mikan was no where in sight which was a complete failure.

"damnit you two need to go to your bedroom!" mikan blushed as she ran up the stairs to her room and the locked the door behind her as she sighed knowing that her day was going to be a very long one before her friend was going to be able to come over and see her even though they lived right next to each other but the force of laziness was calling to the brunette and was preventing her from leaving her home.

Mikan went to her closet and opened the glass door to see what she had in it to and was wondering if she had anything she could use to pass the time in her room before her friend came over, jumping onto the girl was a black cat and it seemed to be very releaved that it was finally freed from its cage. Pantherlily had been stuck in the closet all day and he seemed to have gotten a lot of energy pelt up within him and with the likes of mikan's boredom taking over the girl she decided that she'd play with her fathers cat for a little.

Mikan grabbed a string ball that she happened to have on her desk and tossed it over to pantherlily who happily tackled the ball and began to play with before mikan reached out and snatched the ball away from the cats grasps and began to tease the poor thing as he jumped and down and running in circles in an attempt to catch the ball which mikan was making sure was at a far distance from the cat who was now getting mad as he continued to jump and miss the ball by inches.

Mikan chuckled and poked the cats cheek which made him pout as he walked away feeling played as a fool before he noticed a different ball roll by him and looking behind he made sure the human that was called mikan was busy and after getting the feeling she would not be able to take this ball from him the cat tackled the ball but was surprised he missed but he noticed the ball was not where he had tackled it and looked up to see mikan smiling with the red and black ball in her hands making the cat hiss as he jumped on the girls shirt knocking both balls out of her hand with a single scratch.

"sheesh pantherlilly" mikan sighed as she rubbed her hand where the black cat had scratched her and noticed the mark he had left behind had turned red and formed into a small bump meaning the cat had left a small and temporary scar on her hand. "damnit panther I was just playing around ya didn't have to actually hurt me!" mikan looked at the black cat as he curled up on her bed while nibbling on the black ball and looking at the human with a confused look on his face as the girl sighed and shook her head and sat back down on her computer.

"guess I'll just watch a movie till nashie comes over then" mikan picked a movie out from her DVD section in her desk and took the movie resident evil retributions out and popped open the dvd player case from her computer and slide the CD in. "maybe nashie will remember that later today we're going to a party with dreyar since her father wants her to start living "large" like that even makes sense" mikan chuckled and began to watch the opening scene of the movie as she began her long wait for nashie to come over.

 **Nothing too big for this chapter sorry haha**

 **Hurt my arm so I was having some trouble typing but I'm still keeping my word and I'll be posting the chapters til the end of this week! (Friday)**

 **Please leave a comment on what you think the ending should be like!**

 **(my version literally)**

 **Natsu awakes in the infirmary at the fairy tail guild and looks to his side and see's lucy and smiles as he realizes that what he had just seen and been through had been all one big dream, frowns a little as he realizes that maybe he liked the dream and the family that he and lucy had...**

 **XD yup shocker but thats just one ending out of five that I'm debating on**

 **Leave a comment and a review and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	22. Chapter 22

Natsu walked around his backyard as he did his best to try and catch his cat happy who was chasing a another cat around and seemed to enjoy the fact that the other cat didn't want to be near him. Happy had a bad habit of chasing carla around the backyard which was pretty annoying for natsu but ever since wendy had returned to living in the same neighborhood along with her brother their cats were going wild with their own reunion which was now starting to be a hassal for natsu since he would hear loud meows late at night and he already knew which two cats were making the ruckuss.

"hey natsu do you think that after you've caught both of our cats that you could maybe help romeo lift the grill out of the back of his truck so we can get started with the grill?" wendy smiled as she walked over to the backyard patio and sat down on one of the chairs that were facing natsu. Wendy smiled as she continued to watch her older brother have a hard time trying to catch their cats which had been the brunette's fault because she had let the two out of the house when natsu had his back turned.

"jeez well maybe next time you shouldn't let carla get near happy! These two just have so much energy and it's getting kind of hard to even catch up with them!" natsu whined as he ran after happy and tried to tackle the cat but of course missed as he over shot the small cat and landed in a small garden of flowers which he knew he'd have to fix later seeing how they were lucy's and he didn't have the time to be pestered with nonsense but also knew that he had to do the right thing and help his wife fix what he had done.

Wendy giggled as she watched natsu do his best to try and catch his cat and even though he had tried his best to tackle the blue cat as many times as he could he still seemed to be missing seeing how he would over shoot happy and land in a the wide open field of grass which he called his backyard. Wendy would help natsu try and catch the two cats but with the way things were going she didn't seem to want to interfere and she was having a good time watching the pink haired male do his best to try and out do a cat that was almost as old as he was.

"man these two act a lot like the old happy don't ya think wendy?" natsu smiled at his younger sister as he walked over to her and sat on the patio's stairs as he watched happy and carla run around the backyard happily. The real happy and carla had died off almost ten years ago due to their age but natsu and wendy knew that carla and happy two babies just before they had turned old, happy and carla were now well and alive and great friends but they were getting close to the age of needing a new partner and even though natsu and wendy found it as a bummer that the two couldn't be together they laughed a little thinking back to the days they spent with their old cats.

"well natsu I do have to say that I think maybe happy and carla are happy that we named their babies after them" wendy smiled and gave natsu a hug before standing up and walked back to where her husband was at as he struggled with the grill that he had managed to get out of the back of his truck. Wendy and romeo had moved down the street near the end of the cove and even though natsu could have gone down to where the two lived he didn't think that it was a good idea since he felt a little tired.

"hey natsu..how..how's it going with...with catching happy and carla?" romeo chuckled as she tried to stretch and crack his back while natsu and wendy looked at him with disbelief in their eyes as they realized that they had accidently made the male come all the way over to the house by himself with the large and heavy grill that natsu himself was supposed to help him with. "sorry man ya didn't have to walk all the way over here carrying this heavy thing you know?" natsu chuckled as he gave romeo a pat on the back and grabbed the grill with two hands lifting it up as if it were nothing then walked into his backyard and set the metal can down in the grass and popped the lid off as he smiled back at wendy and romeo as he gave them the thumbs up for being ready to go with the grill.

Natsu and romeo walked into the house and went straight to the basement where the coal was usually at and even though lucy had told natsu to not use coal the male ignored her order and helped romeo carry all of the coal bags into the backyard as nashie helped them with the bluetooth speakers that they had to put on the patio so they could play some music. Nashie carried one of the bluetooth speakers as mikan helped her with the other and even though they weren't supposed to be playing any music on them they decided to grab and aux cord to connect botht he speakers and began to play nightcore-run.

Mikan and nashie danced happily as natsu and romeo joined them which made the girls laugh a little as they began to dance in partners, natsu and nashie danced together while romeo and mikan danced laughing a little as they began to challenge each other to see who was the faster dancer which was making nashie and nastu laugh as they too began to dance a little faster than the other dancing couple.

Lucy and wendy walked into the backyard smiling as they both recorded natsu and the other three dancing happily and chuckled when both of the teen shrieked and pushed the two males away as they covered their faces, natsu and romeo smiled at the camera's and laughed at nsahie and mikan who were now blushing a deep shade of red from being caught dancing with older men.

"hey natsu I have something to tell you" wendy smiled at the male as she gave him a hug which he in turn smiled to as he gave her a hug in return, wendy smiled as she gave natsu a peck on the cheek and looked him in the eye's as she gave him puppy eye's which made the male feel weak since he knew that wendy already knew he loved her puppy eye's "alright wendy what is it that you wanted to tell me?" natsu smiled as he gave his sister a peck on the cheek while lucy smiled at the two and took a picture of them together which made natsu chuckle as he looked at the blonde then back at his sister.

"natsu..I'm pregnant.." wendy stayed quiet as she let natsu comprehend what it was that she had just said as she looked him in the eyes as he stayed completely still and stared at the wall for a couple of seconds before noticed that the pink haired males eye had began to twitch as his hands balled up into fists as he ran into the backyard yelling romeo's name out. Lucy and wendy feared natsu was going to kill romeo for what he had done and chased after the male in an attempt to stop natsu from doing anything a little too rash.

"natsu don't hurt romeo!" lucy and wendy both screamed out at the same time as they both ran out on the backyard patio and looked around frantically trying to spot natsu and trying to warn romeo who was standing at the grill singing to himself as he did his best to try and turn on the grill that was refusing to stay on. Natsu walked into the backyard from the side of house along with nashie who was confused as to why her father was holding his twelve gage shotgun in his hands as he looked at romeo with menacing eyes "just want to talk to him" natsu continued to repeat this as nashie questioned him with why he was looking at romeo "Just want to shoot him" natsu began to repeat the phrase as he got closer to romeo who noticed natsu and dropped the spatula when he saw the shotgun.

"ROMEO YOU SON OF A BITCH" natsu yelled as he pulled the trigger and fired the gun at romeo, everything stayed quiet for a good minute as wendy looked at natsu in disbelief along with lucy who swore she had just witnessed romeo's death. Crying wendy and lucy ran over to where romeo was laying at which was next to the grill as a pool of blood began to form around the male, lucy looked at natsu and nashie who had a shocked expression on their faces as the pink haired male dropped the shotgun and fell to his knee's.

Natsu looked at wendy who was now facing him with tears in her eyes as she shook her head as she held romeo's head on her lap as he smiled at her and cupped her cheek "gotcha hun" romeo chuckled as wendy's eyes widened as she began to come to a realization that natsu and romeo and nashie had played a trick on her and lucy who had fallen for it like a bunch of suckers. "wow wendy me and nashie and romeo got you and lucy so badly!" natsu and nashie both feel on their backs as they began to laugh their ass's off along with romeo who was now laughing as wendy laughed along with them as seh began to throw punches to romeo who was trying to do his best to block every single one of them.

"don't you ever dare and do that ever again!" lucy yelled as she smacked natsu and nashie as they began to laugh harder as tears began to form in the corner of their eyes as they looked at lucy who was now smiling at them with a pissed of expression on her face as she grabbed the spatula and bonked both nastu and nashie on their heads as they began to roll around in the grass while holding their heads in pain while romeo received his delightful slaps to the face by wendy who was glad that he didn't die.

"natsu don't ever think that what you and romeo did was funny! That was no where near funny at all! And nashie so help me if I ever catch you and you're father doing another prank like that I will personally kill you both myself!" lucy's eyebrow twitched as she continued to scold natsu and nashie on why she thought what they had done was not funny and no where near hilarious for her and wendy seeing how they were almost torn to pieces for the "act" that the three had done.

"hey chill out lucy! me and romeo just had the converation about wendy already being pregnant and I decided that maybe I should play a prank on her and you sort of got in the way so I decided to add you into the prank" natsu chuckled as lucy turned her back on him and went back into the house as she did her best to ignore the ignorant teen of a man that she married. Natsu smiled as he walked into the house and found lucy at the kitchen counter preparing some of the meat that they would be eating at the small reunion they were having for wendy since she finally returned to her friends once again.

Natsu wrapped his arms around the blondes waist causing her to yelp a little as he leaned against her and began to plant small kisses on her neck until he trailed down to her collar which made the blonde moan lowly as she leaned against the male pressing her ass against his crotch making him smile as he bite down on her neck gently. Natsu and lucy were still the same couple that they had been seventeen years ago and they still had the same habit of making out whenever they wanted to and even if their was someone in front of them or in the same room but they had no idea that their daughters friend had walked into the kitchen.

"hey mr and is nashie here?" mikan smiled as she did her best to not look directly at nastu and lucy as they made out in the kitchen but chuckled a little as the two jumped back a little from the unexpected questioned but nodded shyly as they pointed to the backyard. Mikan smirked as she walked out on the backyard patio and noticed nashie sitting on the patio's stairs as she texted one of their friends letting them know that they would be busy most of the day with their parents and helping them set up the small reunion sort of gathering which most of their friends parents would be showing up to.

"hey nashie while you and mikan are on the patio can you both move the speakers a little so that our friends have more room to walk on the patio?" natsu smiled as he watched mikan and nashie move the speakers to the side a little so that their friends parents could have a little more leg room even though the patio itself was pretty big. Natsu sighed in relief along with romeo who was glad that they had finally gotten the grill to start working after almost thirty minutes of nonstop work.

Natsu and romeo got straight to work as they grabbed the meats from the bin that lucy had placed on the table next to them where they were also supposed to be serving food from and even though natsu knew he had less than an hour to get most of the food ready he still knew that he could most likely pull a miracle out of his ass and finish the food on time just as his friends were to arrive.

"alright nashie I'm going to need you and mikan to try and help me out with moving some stuff around out her like the tables and chairs so we're not all spread apart but also not bunched up" natsu watched as mikan and nashie began to move the table and chairs around as they cracked some jokes to pass the time. Natsu smiled as wendy walked back into the backyard with lucy who just gave him a glare for what he had done in the kitchen with her which he just smiled at her for since he knew she could not resist it whenever he bit her neck and leaned against her back.

ooOoo the reunion

Natsu smiled as he looked into the mirror and looked at himself as he tried to see any if he had done his hair right and that everything that he was wearing looked good and fresh on him while earning himself a small giggle from lucy as she watched him check himself out in the mirror inside of the bathroom. "what the party host can't look good?" natsu smirked as he wrapped an arm around lucy waist and pulled her close to him as he smashed his lips against the blondes as he passionately kissed her which made her moan a little as she returned the kiss before pulling away and bonking him on the head as she pushed him out of the bathroom.

"go attend to you're guest party host!" lucy locked the door and got back to putting on her dress and fixing her hair which left natsu with nothing else to do but go to the backyard to see all of his friends that had taken all of the time from their jobs to get ready for the day that their beloved friend wendy marvell returned to them after running off with romeo.

Walking out onto the patio with a smile was natsu dragneel and with the same smile that he had carried on with himself throughout his entire life the male lifted his arm up and waved to all of his friends as they all smiled and cheered his name out as he took a bow as he took a step to the side letting the real guest of the night take her spot on the patio as she slowly walked out of the house and onto the solid concrete patio as all of her friends stood up errupting in cheers as they yelled their old friends name out In happiness as she smiled and waved at them as tears began to build up in the corner of her eyes as she wiped them away and smiled happily at everyone.

Natsu knew that it had been too long since the girl had moved away with romeo and he had a feeling that when everyone saw her once again that they would all most likely errupt into cheers as they greeted the girl back home with open arms and happy smiles on their faces. Wendy on the other hand was overwhelmed with happiness as she hugged each and everyone of her friends who were all happy to see her once again, Nashie and mikan smirked as they turned the music on and blasted the speakers to their highest settings as the black eyed peas song I have a feeling began to play.

All of the adults along with nashie and her friends began to dance as the song played on into the night, natsu knew that wendy was happy for having her friends all come to the party to see her once again and congratulate her on the pregnancy while patting romeo on the back for becoming the father of wendy's first child and began to also get lectures on how to treat the girl and their baby.

The adults and teens danced off into the night smiling and laughing as they all enjoyed themselve's knowing that their full set of lifelong friends had now been completed once again, Natsu smiled as he began to dance with his sister again as he held her close to him never wanting to let go of her. Wendy smiled as she danced with natsu as she too held him close feeling happy that she had returned to her home once again...

 **Hey guys! Hope you all loved this chapter!**

 **Wendy is back home!**

 **This chapter is starting to wrap up for the better so I hope you all stick around! Remember I'll still be uploading chapters everyweek or two but just not as a I have done for the past couple of months but I promise they will be longer!**

 **(Fairy Tail: A Fairies End) This is the new book coming out so I hope you all stick around to read it and don't worry it will not be related to this fairy tail story.**

 **Leave a comment and a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	23. Chapter 23

Nashie woke up with a smile on her face as she stretched her arms out and yawned happily as she climbed out of her bed. Sun in her face as she opened the window's curtains letting the warm suns rays hit her face as she smiled and looked out her window to see who was out their. Nashie was excited for today and even though most people thought the girl was weird their was one person that found her funny and adorable and that was mikan.

Nashie walked into her bathroom happily as she closed the door behind herself and began to undress slowly, taking her socks off first, the pinkette shivered from the feeling of the cold floor as her feet pressed against the glossy surface of her bathrooms tiled floor. Nashie got into her bathtub and turned the water on letting it fall freely before her feet as she made sure the water was at the right tempeture by placing her hand in first before finally putting herself in the water as she let it slowly wake her up.

Slowly trailing her soft hands over her own body, nashie smiled as she felt the warm water hit her body as she covered her head in conditioner and began to rub it into her hair as she yawned a little. Letting the water hit her face the girl the ruffled her hair as she began to wash out the conditioner from her hair letting run down her body as the fragrance of strawberry and vanilla began to cover her from head to toe. Nashie smiled as she continued to wash her body over letting the hair conditioner trail down her slowly as it passed her neck slowly and trailed past her supple breasts and down to her curvy thighs as the water slowly carried the rest of the conditioner down the pinkette's legs and stopping once it hit the tub then continued its slowly journey down to the drain.

"man I'm really tired..hope mikan remembers that today we're supposed to be heading out with dreyar and her dad" Nashie shook her head and continued to wash her body off with the lavander shampoo that she had sitting on the side of the tub. The pinkette was glad that she and dreyar were going to be spending some time together that day seeing how the blonde never liked to be social and that was something that she was trying to fix along with laxus who was supporting his daughter all the way.

Smiling the brunette turned the faucet stopping the flow of water as she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off slowly as she trailed the towel around her legs then up to her cury thighs then proceeding with drying her supple breasts off and wrapping the piece of cloth around her body before grabbing another towel and wrapping her hair in it so it too could dry off.

Fifteen minutes later nashie walked out of her bathroom holding the towel close to her body to make sure that it didn't fall down just in case if someone managed to be walking up the stairs for some reason. Opening the door to her room, nashie hurridly walked into her room and closed the door behind herself as she looked around to see if anyone was inside just to be safe seeing how mikan and dreyar had once sneaked into her room and yanked her towel off revealing her naked body to elora and bonney who began to crack up as the joked about the enormous breast size the pinkette had.

Nashie sighed in relief as she walked over to her bed and grabbed the jeans and bra that she had left out along with the shirt that was laying against the edge of the bed because of happy who was sleeping on top of the pinkette's pillow which she did not mind. "jeez happy next time when you get on my bed can you please put what you moved back into its place?" nashie chuckled and shook her head and pat the cat on its head making him purr as she went back to changing into the clothes that she had picked out for herself.

It was already eight in the morning meaning the brunette had spent a good amount of time in the bathroom which she thought was odd because she remembered going into the bathroom and taking a quick shower and got out but somehow managed to kill thirty minutes. Sighing the girl walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down as she removed the towel on her head as she let her hair fall down creating a bit of wind the let the girl smell how well she had cleaned herself and was glad that she smelled just like her shampoo which was strawberry and vanilla.

"jeez I wonder when mikan will get here I mean dreyar did say she and her father would be getting here pretty earlier which was the who reason for me to be waking up this early!" nashie sighed feeling a little unsure of what she should do and calling mikan wasn't an option seeing how the girl had her phone taken away after she had tried to wrestle gajeel to the ground when he had told her to clean her own room which she could have easily done but for some reason still fought her dad.

Nashie walked out of her room as she held her shoes in her hand along with the socks that she would be wearing which were just plain black and even though she was expecting to be going somewhere in city place the girl knew it would be a little colder than usual and decided to grab a jacket and beanie seeing how she was sure it would be a cold for her and everyone already knew that she hated the cold. Natsu smiled as he watched his daughter walk down the stairs and gave her a hug as she said good morning to him and pecked him on the cheek like she always had done since she was a little kid.

"hey nashie where ya going?" natsu looked at his daughter as she sat down on the living room couch and put her socks and shoes on. Nashie looked back at her father and smiled as she looked at him and saw that he was wearing a jacket inside their home meaning that he too was cold "just heading out with dreyar but it looks like you're freezing your ass off over their" nashie chuckled as she watched her dad give her the thumbs up while sipping his coffee.

Natsu gave nashie a hug before seeing her off as she walked over to mikans house and knocked on the door waiting for someone to open up for her seeing how it was a little cold outside which was the reason why natsu had closed the door and went back to his couch to finish the football game that he and gajeel were watching. Gajeel had been in the kitchen when nashie had talked to her dad before leaving and chuckled when the girl walked over to his house which he for one knew was locked with mikan sound asleep on the third floor.

"damnit mikan open the damn door already! I'm going to freeze out here!" nashie yelled as she began to bang on the door as it swung wide open letting the girl fall in as her fist landed on something soft as she fell on top of whoever it was that had opened the door. "ow! Nashie!" levy crawled out from beneath the girl as she rubbed the base of her skull seeing how the pinkette had bonked her pretty hard when she had opened the door "sorry ma'am, just looking for mikan and I really am sorry I had no idea that you were opening the door" nashie bowed as she continued to say sorry over and over.

Mikan chuckled as she walked downstairs as she continued to do her hair as nashie turned to look at he while her friend smiled at her and stuck her middle finger out before darting up the stairs and into her room with the pinkette right behind her as she began to bang on the door and yelling at the brunette to unlock the door so she would be able to kick her ass. "mikan I swear If you don't open this door I'll just have to break It down!" nashie yelled as she kicked the door and huffed as she tried to catch her breath from the beating she had put down on the door.

Mikan unlocked the door and the minute the click was heard the door swung open as a pinkette lunged right at the brunette who was too slow to react as she was tackled to the ground by nashie who landed on top of her "what the hell was that I was freezing outside and I ended up bonking your mom on her head!" nashie slapped mikan across the face as she got up but yelped as she felt herself being lifted up. Mikan tossed nashie onto the bed and jumped on top of the girl as she leaned forward smiling as she cupped nashie's cheek and pressed her lips against the pinkette's making her eyes go wide as she pulled away quickly while looking at mikan with a shocked expression.

"wh..what was that for mikan!" nashie blushed furiously as she looked at her friend with a shocked expression her face while mikan giggled a bit and bit her friends neck gently making her squeak as she pushed her friend away and rolled off the bed and landed on top of something soft. Dreyar yelped as nashie got up and off of her while her dad chuckled as he walked out of mikan's closet and waved at nashie while dreyar and mikan broke out laughing as the pinkette blushed and tried to hide her face.

Nashie had never expected for dreyar and laxus to be watching them from a distance as her best friend kissed and bit her neck when she did her best to push her away. "jeez what was that for mikan really!" nashie pushed her friend as she continued to blush furiously while dreyar and her dad laxus chuckled and high fived each other, Laxus laughed a little seeing how the small prank had been his whole idea which mikan had happily agreed to.

"hey it was laxus's idea not mine so if you want to be pointing fingers go ahead and point at laxus" mikan smirked as laxus looked at her in disbelief since he had been ratted out from having suggested the great idea which he thought was genius and funny along with dreyar who was still having a hard time not trying to laugh from nashie's reaction from mikan kissing her. "man but mikan got you good though didn't she?" dreyar laughed as nashie's face began to turn a new shade of red which was crossed with blue and white as the girl began to huff with steam coming out from the sides of her head.

"hey nashie what'd ya think of my kiss? Did ya like it?" mikan smiled as she looked at her friend who was now ready to die from the embarresment that she was feeling and with laxus and dreyar laughing she knew they weren't being any help and even though she had the option of just going back home she knew laxus and dreyar would just stop her before she would be able to leave the room and would most likely start tormenting her by pinning her to the bed and having mikan kiss her all over the body.

"I..I..I liked the...kiss.." nashie stayed quiet after saying what she had to say as laxus and dreyar continued to laugh while mikan turned beet red and did her best to pretend as if she were laughing along with nashie who was doing her best to fake laugh as well. Mikan and dreyar smirked as laxus walked over to the window and pulled the binds down so he could see if anyone was outside but before he was able to leave the window he felt something come from behind him and without knowing what it was the male did what was natural to him and swung at full force only to come face to face with pillows flying into his face.

"alright then if thats how its going to be then so be it" laxus huffed as he grabbed the pillows and charged straight at dreyar and mikan who immediatelt ducked when the male swung at them with the pillows but yelped when he swung down quickly and slammed the pillows against their heads making them fall down onto the floor and quickly scurry to get back on their feet only to be hit back down.

"when you want to join in the fun just grab a pillow and try and land a hit on me" laxus smirked as he looked at nashie who was standing still and looking at the male and at the pillow that was on the edge of mikan's. One voice in her head told her to grab the pillow and play with laxus and the others or leave the pillow and be taken down either way, nashie smirked and grabbed the pillow and lunged right at laxus when he wasn't looking and smacked the male across the head with the pillow as she fell in front of him and blocked both swings that he had done in an attempt to hit her with the pillow.

"hey laxus are you happy that wendy is back now? I mean you were her friend and ya went to the small reunion party back at my house last night that my parents held" nashie looked at laxus as he stopped swinging the pillows he had in hand began to think as he looked at nashie with a smile on his face. "yeah I'm glad that the little brat is back and thats because I know my dad would have liked it if we all kept in contact with each other and were able to have fun like we used to" laxus smiled at nashie as he slammed both pillows down onto dreyar and mikan's heads as the fell back down to the ground groaning a little as the did their best to endure the hits like tough men.

Laxus at down on mikan's bed and huffed a little as he caught his breath and looked at nashie as she smiled at him while he smirked and shook his head as he stretched one of his arms and looked over to dreyar and mikan who were still laying down on the floor. "hey laxus why were you called the party king?" nashie looked at laxus as he smirked and stood up threw the pillows back onto the bed while helping mikan and dreyar back to their feet as they dusted themselve's off.

Laxus sat down on mikan's bed again and looked at the three girls as they stood before him wondering why he used to be called the party kind when he was still in highschool and when he had attended fairy tails university. "I was called the party king because I would always be throwing parties every week and they were always big house parties which in fact makarov approved seeing how he liked seeing us teens having fun, natsu and me used to be the best dancers along with gajeel and gray who were always up for a dance battle or two during the night and would always be going all out but the true reason why I was called the party king would have to be that I was widely known with the best partiers here in magnolia" laxus smirked as he looked at the girls who had a shocked expression on their faces from hearing what their fathers had done along with their mothers when they were in high school and the fairy tail university.

"wait so you're telling me our moms and dads used to be huge party going people?" mikans eyes widened as her jaw dropped when laxus nodded his head and chuckled sealing the deal for mikan who was now envous of her mother and fathers highschool and university lives knowing that she herself could not go to parties as big as the ones that laxus had thrown and even though she knew she could go to parties she also knew they wouldn't be as cool as the one's laxus described.

Now that the three teens knew about their parents old lives as teens they had many questions that they had unanswered because of laxus and were dying to pelt their parents with reasons on why they should be party going people again.

Natsu and gajeel were sitting on the pink haired males couch as they watched the foot ball game that was going on at the time while lucy and levy giggled as the talked about what they were going to do later but what they didn't know was that laxus had now told their kids about their old lives. Natsu chuckled as he chugged his beer down crushing the can once he was finsihed while gajeel did the same making the pink haired male laugh as he continued to watch the football game.

The party going teens that were now adults had no idea that what was going on in mikan's room that was filled with three people who were now learing about their parents past.

 **Hey guys! hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail!**

 **Know this is the third to last chapter meaning the next chapter will be the second to last!**

 **Hope you all have been enjoying this series and are excited to be seeing the last chapter!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all In the next chapter of Fairy Tail University!**


	24. Chapter 24

Natsu walked into his living room smiling as he walked with gajeel who seemed to be happy about something the two were talking about and natsu was too busy talking to the male that he didn't notice what was going on in front of him until he felt someone jump into his arms as they buried their face in his chest. Nashie began to cry as the masked man yanked her away from her fathers arms and threw her back onto the floor where her mother was, the men were after natsu and his family for having their boss/leader locked up three weeks ago. Never did natsu imagine in a million years that his family would be held captive in front of him and their was nothing he and gajeel could do but watch as they were lined up but what made it worse was that levy and mikan were also lined up on their knee's as they looked at gajeel with tear filled eyes.

Gajeel wanted to jump one of the men that had their pistol pointed at levy's head but their was nothing the male could do because he knew if he tried to take them all on he would be killed almost immediately along with his family. Natsu wanted to fall to his knee's and cry knowing their was no way out of the mess that he had dragged his family into along with gajeel who was ordered to get on his knee's as the pink haired male was also put onto his knee's. "what it is it that you all want? Money? Take anything you want! Just leave my and my family and my friends family alone!" natsu pleaded as one of the masked men walked over to lucy who was looking away as she tried to hide her tear filled face from the men that were eyeing her.

"look at this little whore" the masked man laughed as he grabbed the woman by her hair and yanked her closer to him as he smiled at her "maybe we should keep her and screw her til she forgets everything along with the family she had" the masked man laughed as lucy began to cry as she shook her had and looked at natsu who was now gritting his teeth as he began to eye every single masked man in the room but he knew that he couldn't take on all fourteen that he had counted.

"don't touch my family...don't touch my friends family..It's me that you're after" natsu looked down at the ground as the leader of the small group walked over to where he was at and knelt down in front of him as he pointed his pistol at his head and chuckled "so I take it that you're the reason why our boss was locked up?" the masked man laughed as natsu nodded and looked him in the eyes as he frowned making the male frown as he cocked his gun at lucy.

Natsu eyes widened when he saw where the gun was pointed at "DON'T!" natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as the male smirked and cocked the gun back at him making he clench his fists and looked the masked man in the eyes "If you want to kill someone kill me but leave my family along with the rest alone!" natsu's heart dropped when he saw the male turn back around and point the gun at mikan and then at nashie who began to tremble as the began to quietly cry into their hands as they looked away.

"don't worry we'll let you choose who it is that gets to go first" the masked man smiled as he pointed at mikan and nashie who began to cry harder as they watched natsu look down then back up as he shook his head and looked at mikan then at gajeel who's eyes widened "mikan..i'm so sorry" the masked man pulled the trigger and a split second later right after the loud blast the only thing that made a sound was natsu's body landing on the ground as he twitched and coughed up some blood.

"I may be made but theirs no way that you're going to get away by picking you're friends daughter over yours" the masked man spat down on natsu's body as a small pool of blood began to form around him. The last thing natsu saw was lucy and nashie crying while gajeel stood over him looking shocked while mikan and levy hugged each other and did their best to not look at natsu who was now looking a the ceiling.

"I love...you..both.." natsu smiled as lucy and nashie began to cry louder as the male closed his eyes for the last time..natsu was dead...

ooOoo the fairy tail guild infirmary

Natsu sat upright in the infirmary bed as he began to gasp for air while clenching the bed sheets while sweat covered his face "what the hell happened?...was that all a dream..." natsu looked around and could tell the it was dark in the room and at first he thought it was the hospital that he was in but without the weird looking floor and windows. Lighting the room up with flame that he made with his hand the teen looked around too see where he was at but their was something on his lap and it was really warm and soft. Looking down natsu eyes widened as he realized the warm and soft thing on his lap was lucy's head as he snored silently making the male smile as he pat the girl on the head gently as he looked around then down at his friends hand.

"so this is the real world..thats the fairy tail guild mark.." natsu rubbed lucy symbol as he tried to do his best to see if the mark was actually real or not but with all the effort he put into rubbing the symbol on the girls hand he woke her up. Lucy eyes widened as she smiled and lunged into the males arms as tears began to roll down her cheeks "natsu! you're awake! Its been so long I..I..I thought that you'd never wake up!" lucy continued to cry as she continued to hug the male as he smiled and returned the hug that he was getting.

Natsu was confused as to why lucy was crying and he didn't understand what she meant about never waking up again, looking down at the blonde, natsu smiled and pat her on the back gently as she continued to cry and then tremble "lucy what happened? Why are we in the fairy tail guild infirmary?" natsu looked into the blondes eyes he pulled her away from him. Lucy shook her head as she looked down at the floor broads as a tear fell from her chin and landed onto the cold floor, the burst open, erza and levy along with most of the guild was happy and in tears when they saw that the pink haired teen was awake again "natsu is awake master!" lisanna yelled happily as she jumped into the males arms and pulled him into a hug as erza and mirajane along with cana both came between the two and created a group hug.

Makarov ran into the room and looked at natsu as his jaw dropped to the floor as he walked up to the male and gave him a long hug as tears flew down his cheeks as he hugged the youngster "its good to have you back natsu...we were sure that you would never wake up..even now I don't know how you're even awake.." makarov continued to cry as he hugged the little boy that he had been taking care of ever since he had entered the guild.

"what is it that you guys are talking about? What do you mean you didn't think I'd ever wake up again?" natsu looked at everyone witha confused look on his face as they all looked down at the ground or turned their faces away as some looked at lucy who had the most guiltiest face as she looked at natsu while tears rolled down her cheeks. "natsu, you were protecting me from acnologia on tenrou island..and he tried to attack me but you blocked his attack before he was able to lay a finger on me...he knocked you out and then tried to kill you.." lucy broke out into a loud cry as her friends hugged her and tried to do their best to console her.

Erza walked up to natsu and pulled him into a hug as a tear rolled down her cheek "natsu you've been asleep for more over four years.." erza looked into natsu's eyes as he stayed quiet while staring out into space, not knowing what to do natsu feel down to his knee's "four years?...I've been asleep for four years.." natsu looked at lucy and got up as he forced a small smile and walked over to the blond as she began to back away from him but before she could say anything she felt something warm wrap around her then bring her into a hug.

"as long as I was hurt protecting you their really is not point in feeling bad..I'm sure that I did what I did so you would stay safe..their really is nothing that I would want more than to keep you safe lucy.." natsu smiled and hugged the girl as she began to cry harder as she looked at natsu and hugged him back wrapping her arms around him. Erza and lisanna along with the rest of the guild members smiled as they watched the two partners be reunited once again "natsu its been too long..and if you don't mind do you think we can go out on one job?" lucy looked into natsu's eyes as she sniffled.

Natsu smiled as he looked at everyone in the room then back at the blonde that he was holding in arms as a small smile crept up on his face "yeah..I'd..I'd really like that" natsu smiled as lucy buried her face in his shirt and continued to cry quietly as everyone smiled at the two and began to clap for the return of the dragon slayer.

ooOoo later

Natsu snored quietly on the infirmary bed and after having his blood checked along with his vitals the teens were able to rest easy knowing that their friend was ok and grandeeney was also shocked that natsu was awake after being confident in her readings when she had done her best to help and heal the male but after months of treatment she became sure of herself that natsu was never going to wake up but now that the male was awake she had nothing else to do but make sure that he was getting back on his feet.

Four years sleeping in a bed had really taken its toll on the teen seeing how he was using most of his strength to even stand up, lucy, she had helped natsu back to his bed when he began to wobble and stumble a little when everyone decided to leave the two alone. Lucy knew that natsu was going to have to go into rehabilitation for walking now that he was awake and dragon slayer or not he was still the same as everyone and even though he had been in a coma for four years his legs were now soft and he hadn't used his legs for a long time so walking would now be a little challenging for him but the blonde knew that she would be able to help the pink haired teen out.

"natsu you really did out do yourself that day...and even though you didn't have to protect me..you still did...like you always do.." a tear rolled down lucy's cheek and landed on the fire mages palm as he continued to sleep but lucy was still by his side. Lucy had been by natsu's side since the day that he was put into the coma by acnologia and their was not much that natsu was able to do when he was unconscious and lucy needed someone to console everyday whenever she refused to leave natsu's side.

"natsu..I know that I've said this so many times to you while you've been asleep but...I wish I could tell you face to face that...that I really do love you.." lucy smiled as she leaned over and planted a kiss on the males cheek, natsu smiled as he continued to fake snore as lucy got up and walked out of the infirmary happy..that was something she hadn't been in so long..and natsu..was now happier than he had ever been since he had heard everything that the blonde had said "so lucy..loves me in this world too?" natsu smiled and rolled onto his side as he began to fall asleep "I can't help but feel the same way for her...I'll make sure that she knows I love her too.." natsu smiled and fell asleep happily and began to snore silently as someone standing in the doorway smiled and closed the door.

Lisanna smiled and walked away from the infirmary while holding one picture of her and natsu together when they were little and after all the time that had passed by she had returned from edolas after being able to find out on how to return along with wendy and happy along with carla who found out about edolas at the same time when lisanna had returned and even though they ended up taking the entire guild on chase into the new world they had freed the place and came back in one piece after fightinng the evil makarov in the world along side the edolas copies of their guild members.

"I'm glad natsu is back..but it looks like someone already beat me to the punch.." lisanna smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to walk out of the guild and to fairy hills where she was still staying at after she had returned four years ago. The white haired brunette had seen lucy leave happily and overheard what she had said about her loving natsu but the brunette knew that natsu loved lucy back and for the blonde to be by his side for four years that meant something and she knew she didn't have the heart to take natsu away from lucy and she knew that natsu would still reject her for lucy.

Lisanna was a kind girl and even though she loved natsu she knew that she was not meant for the teen and she didn't want to destroy lucy's true love for the pink haired teen, knowing she was doing the right thing, lisanna walked into her room and closed the door behind her as she walked over to her bed and plopped down on her. The lights lit up revealing mirajane who was sitting on the couch that was inside of the brunette's room "you did the right thing sis..don't worry you'll find someone else..I can assure you that" mirajane wrapped her arms around her siste as she began to cry loudly as mirajane rubbed her back feeling bad for her sister now that she knew that she wasn't meant for natsu..at least not anymore...but she knew that she had done the right thing leaving natsu in the infirmary instead of telling him how she felt for him.

ooOoo fairy tails infirmary

Natsu rolled around as he tried to get comfortable in the bed that he was laying in and even though he wanted to leave the room he knew that he couldn't but he had something on his mind and that was the dream that he had when he was asleep and even though it had taken him a long to wake up the dream had felt like nothing for him but he swore he had lived an entire life out in his head until the day when he and gajeel walked into the living room of the pink haired teens house only to see that their family had been held hostage and then in the end the teen himself died which was what had brought him out of the dream that had made him sweat so much when lucy was sleeping his lap.

"I swear that I did have a life in that dream and I was married..to lucy..and I had a daughter.." natsu stared at the ceiling as he began to relive the moments in his head when he and nashie were laughing and running around in the backyard of their home but what was weird was that natsu had taken the fact that he didn't have magical powers in that life and it seemed to be nice for him to be living a normal life without magic.

"maybe I will tell lucy about the way I feel about her..that lucy in my dream was no where near different from this lucy" natsu smiled as he turned back onto his side and yawned, looking at the wall, natsu smiled and began to drift back of to sleep but what was making him smile was the fact that in the dream he had was that he was with lucy..he smiled and fell asleep clutching a picture close to him as he slept. Natsu held a picture of him with the rest of the guild but what was making him smile was that he had been carrying lucy on his shoulders when he and the rest of the guild had taken the photo...

Lucy was at home in her bed as she smiled while hugging something close to her..it was a photo of her and natsu hugging each other while smiling at the camera..

 **Hey guys so what do ya'll think about this chapter!**

 **Plot twister!**

 **So I'd like to know what you guys thought about this chapter so please leave a comment and a review on what you thought about this chapter and tell me what it was that you have liked about this story since it first came out!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail Univeristy!**


	25. Chapter 25

The sun was out and even though their was many people roaming the streets of magnolia their was two that were inside of their guild and walking around the halls as they passed by friends and bid them a good morning as they passed by, walking through the corridors natsu and lucy silenty marched onward as the pink haired teen did his best to stay on his feet.

Natsu felt like crap now that he was relying on lucy to help him walk and even though it was the blondes idea to help the male he still felt like crap and lucy was the one that was trying to keep his chin up. Natsu didn't like the fact that he needed help to walk but he wasn't going to complain and sit around, rather he stood up with determination in his eyes as he continued to walk and with each and every time that he fell down onto his knee's he stood right back up and marched onward with lucy by his side and arm in arm the two made their way around the guild almost seven times.

"lucy...you knoww you don't have to be by my side to help me walk" natsu continued to march forward, putting one wobbling foot in front of another as he made his way to the side of guild with lucy right behind as she looked down at the ground. "natsu its my fault that you're even doing this right now...theirs nothing you can do from making me feel guilty.." lucy walked onward as natsu did his best not to look behind himself.

Lucy had woken up happily but the minute she laid her eyes on natsu her smile disappeared when she witnessed the saddening sight of the fire mage doing his best to walk alongside the pillars that were holding up the guilds roof. Lucy had walked over to natsu and wrapped an arm around his and helped him march onward as everyone in the guild watched the two determined teens walk out of the guild and continue onward with their march as they circled the huge building together.

The two teens had been at it since almost ten in the morning and it was getting a little late but lucy and natsu didn't care and with the rate that they were going the male would most likely get the use of his legs back in three to two weeks tops and lucy was going to make sure that she was next to natsu even after he got the use of his legs back and she knew that by then she had to have already confessed her feelings to him.

"natsu what were you thinking when you were in that coma?..If you don't mind me asking.." lucy continued to walk while natsu stopped in his tracks to catch his breath as the blonde bumped into him making him stumble a bit as he hissed and looked behind himself to see the blonde almost in tears "natsu I'm sorry..did I hurt you?..." lucy looked at natsu as he smirked and stood right back up as he shook his head and turned around to keep walking as he looked up into the sky as some birds flew over them.

Natsu began to lose his focus as he began to imagine what he had done in his own dream when he was in the coma for four years and even at that moment the male had a hard time even thinking what the life he had lived in his head was fake seeing how it was so real to him but the fact that lucy was talking to him and that he had magical powers meant that he knew that he was back in his real world..even if it meant that he had a hard time not looking at the blonde and thinking of her as his wife along with the child that he thought he had with her which was now messing with his head.

Natsu marched onward with lucy as she walked alongside him and cocked her head as she looked at him as she tried to do her best to figure out what it was that he had on his mind but the dragon slayer seemed to be lost in his thoughts and after she had asked him what it was that he had been thinking in his sleep she had seemed to have lost him as he didn't turn to look at her and she could tell that he wasn't wobbling anymore but walking normally which made her go wide eyed as she watched the male walk by himself down the side of the fairy tail guild.

"natsu? what are you thinking about?" lucy waved her hand in front of the males face which seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he shook his head and blinked before falling back down to his knee's and hissing a bit as he failed to catch himself before hitting the floor "nothing..don't worry i didn't get hurt.." natsu stood back up and shook his head a little and took one step forward falling back down to the floor and picking himself up again as lucy looked at him with a confused look on her face since she had seen the male walking perfectly without the need of her help just a minute ago.

"I was thinking about that person that person I had met in my dream..her name was wendy.." natsu looked at lucy as she shook her head in disbelief and called out for wendy. Running outside the little blue haired girl yelled out for lucy since she had no idea as to where she was and smiled as the blonde called her to the side of the guild as she jogged to where she was but as she got closer to lucy her jog quickly turned into a slow walk as she looked at natsu who made eye contact with her as he looked at her and smiled warmly which for some reason calmed the girl down as she walked over to lucy and smiled at her and natsu.

"yeah lucy what did you need me for?" wendy smiled as she looked at the blonde who still had a concerned look on her face as she eyed natsu who was still looking at wendy. The little girl looked exactly like the wendy he had met the day of the accident but he seemed to have lost some memory because lucy began to tear up and hugged wendy who returned the hug as she looked at natsu with a smile causing the male to fall down on one knee as he held his head as a strike of pain struck his nerve inside of his head.

"damnit who are you?...wendy...who are you?..." natsu looked up at wendy as she smiled and pulled herself from lucy and walked over to the pink haired male and gave him a hug as she began to tear up and buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around and began to crush him. "natsu! its me! wendy! I'm a fairy tail member and I always have been! The day you got attacked by acnologia I had been their!" wendy continued to cry as natsu wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her as he continued to feel bad since he had no idea as to who wendy was but he assured her that he would be doing his best to remember her in their reality.

Wendy went back inside feeling a little heartbroken that natsu had forgotten her but she was glad that he had said that he would do his best to try and remember her but the fact that he didn't know her was killing her since she really did like the little fool and even though she knew he had some minor problems she knew that if she gave natsu some time alone that he would eventually remember her.

Natsu turned to lucy and gave the girl a hug as she buried her face in his chest and cried silently as she rubbed her back softly, feeling the tears soak into his jacket natsu continued to hug the blonde, lucy hugged natsu and didn't let go until her cries turned into sniffles. "natsu do you at least remember what it was that you thought of me when we were partners?" lucy looked at natsu as she pulled away as he smiled at her and shook his head "lucy things have changed and the way I think about you has as well.." natsu cupped the girls cheek as he leaned her head on his hand letting a tear roll down her cheek and onto the males palm.

Lucy had missed natsu's touch and even though they were partners, the girl had fallen for him before what had happened on tenrou island, mavis had confirmed her feelings for natsu when lucy had come to her for help to get over what the male had done for her that day and even though lucy knew that she did love natsu she did her best to deny it but seeing the male awake again sealed her feelings down for her as she knew that her heart yearned for the goofy pink haired teen that had saved her from death.

"natsu how do you really feel about me?..." lucy looked the male in the eyes as he looked back at her with a smile on his face as he shook his head and cuckled lightly. "lucy I don't know how else I can say this but...I...I love you.." natsu looked down at the ground as he hid the blush on his face while lucy began to tear up and jumped into the males arms as she kissed him on the cheek as tears rolled down her cheek.

"natsu..I..I've loved you for a long time...and I have been waiting a long time to be able to tell you myself.." lucy buried her face in the males chest as she did her best to hide the blush that was on her face as a couple of tears made their way out of the blondes eyes.

Natsu smiled and cupped lucy cheek and lifted her head up as he looked her in the eyes with a smile on face as she blushed, pulling back lucy looked at natsu as he looked at her with a small smile on his face as she shook her head and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his kneck pulling him closer to herself. Face to face now the two leaned in and shared a brief kiss that was filled with passion and even though they were outside the guild the two were sure that they were ok but missed the fact that their feline friend could fly.

"she loooves you~" happy chuckled as he looked at natsu how pulled away from lucy and looked up at happy and gave the cat a goofy grin as he nodded his head "don't forget that I love her too happy!" natsu yelled out loud making lucy blush furiously as she tried to hide her face while the cat took a picture of the two close together which made lucy turn beet red as she looked at natsu who smiled at her and stuck his tongue out as he took one step forward and stumbled a little bu smiled at lucy as she caught him and looked him in the eyes.

"lucy...I was thinking about how much I loved you...that dream that I had...the time I had spent away from you...It helped me realize how much I love you.." natsu cupped lucy cheek and leaned forward as he pressed his lips against the blondes giving her one long and passionate kiss as she smiled and returned the love filled kiss making the male smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

The two teens shared a long and passionate kiss together as they smiled and even though it had taken lucy four years to finally be able to tell natsu how much she loved him she was glad that she had been able to even look him in the eyes with a straight face and tell him how she felt about him, what really had been the thing that had surprised the girl was that natsu returned her feelings and he had told her that he himself had waited a long time to tell her that he too loved her.

Lucy smiled as she pulled away from natsu as the male looked her in the eyes and smiled back as he rubbed the back of his neck chuckling lightly as he looked at the blonde who had a smile on her face as she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the males lips making him blush a deep shade of red making her smile turn brighter as she cupped the males cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"natsu I really do love you and I...I want to be with you.." lucy leaned her head on the males shoulder as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as she smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck. "lucy nothing would make me any happier than being with you...I want to be with you..I don't know what I could do without you...and that family I had in my dream..that family that I had with you..I want to make that a reality.." natsu smiled as the blonde pulled away from him with wide eyes as he looked at her with a smile on his face as he watched the girl begin to tear up and jump back into his arms.

"natsu...natsu...I want to help you with making that dream come true...I want to be with you..and having a family with you...would make me that happiest girl in the world" lucy sobbed in between her reply as she continued to hug natsu who had a smile on his face as he looked up into the sky and noticed happy who was watching him from the roof top and had overheard everything but what had surprised the cat was that natsu wanted a family with lucy..that one that he had dreamed up was the one that he wanted to make a reality..happy was truly happy for natsu but he was also happy that his friend was back and he was going to make sure that natsu and lucy got to live happily.

Watching happy fly off with tears in his eyes, natsu smiled and looked down at lucy who still had her head leaning on his shoulder as her sobs turned into small sniffles and even though the male was happy that he had had gotten his feelings out to the person that he loved he couldn't help but think about the family that he had when he was in his dream.

Natsu smiled as he thought about the lucy he had married and the daughter that he had with her but what really made the teen smile was the friends that he had in his dream and he was going to make sure that they did just what they had all done in his dream...

"I hope that my family does turn out the way it did in my head.." natsu looked at lucy who pulled away from him with a confused look on her face as she looked the male in the eyes as he smiled at her. "lucy If we do manage to have a kid...if its a girl..I want to name her nashi" natsu smiled as lucy eyes went wide then turned back to normal as she smiled warmly and leaned against the male as she nodded. "nashi...sounds..it sounds nice..but we're going to wait before having a kid ok?" lucy looked into natsu's eyes as the male chuckled lightly and nodded as he planted a kiss on the girls cheek and held her hand.

"don't worry luce..we can wait on that..for now lets have fun together..as a couple.." natsu smiled as the girl began to lead him to the front of the guild with their hands interlocked but what really made the male smile was how lucy smiled at him..it reminded him of the lucy that he had married in his head and he began to think that maybe the lucy in reality was going to be just like the one that he had married in his head but he couldn't make a while guess like that..he just had a strange feeling in his gut..that maybe lucy was going to be like the woman he had married in his head..things in the teens life were about to change for the better and he knew it but what made natsu happy was that he was now with the girl that he had held so dear to him..once a friend..now his lover...

"don't worry lucy..I'll make sure that we'll both be happy together here..just like i had done when we were married in my head...I'll love you the same way I had before.." natsu smiled as he and lucy made their way down the streets of magnolia..natsu was walking and the two didn't know it but what they did know was that they were going to be happy together..forever...

 **END**

 **Hey guys! so how was that story huh? Did you all like the way it ended it or not? Please leave a comment and a review on what you all thought about the way that I ended the sequel of fairy tail high!**

 **Fairy Tail University~**

 **By gamingmaster0109**

 **Ended 2/11/16**

 **Hope you all have enjoyed this fairy tail series and stick around for the next fairy tail story that will be called (Fairy Tail: A Fairies End) the story will be out after twenty people have recommened it to be released and do not worry the story is unrelated to this one!**

 **Leave a comment and a review on what you all thought on this story!**


	26. Chapter 26

Fairy Tail Epilogue

Nastu and lucy got together after the events that had occured when the brave mage had awakened from his slumber but what happened next is something you are about to find out. (sorry for the delay)

ooOoo Nashi

Natsu walked along the corridors of the guild as he searched for someone important that he knew should have been sleeping in his home with his wife but the little rascal didn't want to stay at the house with her mother and natsu knew why.

Nashie ran along the corridors in the guild as she tried her best to out run her dad but the pink haired mage was right on her tail and he was going to make sure that she didn't get away so easily, natsu cut nashie off at the corridor that led to the infirmary and with a quick swoop he had the smaller pink haired mage in his arms as she began to beat his back with her tiny fist as she complained about him not letting her have fun.

"dad I never get to have fun! Let me down or I'm going to tell mom that you were looking at mirajane when she was wearing her revealing dress earlier!" nashie yelled as her father covered her mouth and chuckled as he exited the guild after waving goodbye to mirajane who happened to have heard what nashie had said and giggled a bit as she watched the dragon slayer leave with his daughter in his arms.

Natsu and nashie were heading back to their home and even though nashie thought that leaving home was fun she had no idea that natsu was worried sick about her when he realized that his daughter wasn't next to him and lucy when they were sleeping. Natsu knew that there were only a couple of places to go in the city that nashie would like to be at, Natsu knew that she could only be at the guild or at juvia's home with gray where she could find something to do since she knew the married couple stayed up late.

"hey nashie do you think that me and your mother make a good couple?, be honest with me" Natsu looked down to his daughter who was walking by his side as she held his hand. Natsu loved nashie and even though he loved his wife lucy the male still felt as if he wasn't doing a good job raising his daughter the way a normal mage would.

"what do you mean daddy? You and mommy got married because you to both love each other right?" nashie looked up to her father as he smiled at her and nodded as he lifted her up and set her down on his shoulders.

"nashie me and your mother have been together for a while and I just wanted to know if I was doing a good job as being your dad and a husband to your mother, thats all so don't too much about it" natsu ruffled his daughters head and headed back home feeling a bit happier now that he knew that his daughter thought he was doing a good job being a father.

Walking through a huge patch of trees the two mages finally managed to reach the house and were a bit glad to know that none of the lights in the house were on which meant only one thing, lucy was still sleeping inside of the house comfortably with happy in her arms.

Natsu and Nashie walked into the house and did their best to not make a single sound as they both got back into bed with the blonde woman and blue cat that were both fast asleep, Natsu and Nashie both smiled at each other and shared a small hug before falling asleep happily in each others arms.

 **Hey guys sorry it took me a while to post this epilogue!**

 **Been having some school troubles and all haha, not good at geometry**

 **Sorry this epilogue was short but I am hoping that I'll have the time and support ti create another fanfic called (Fairy Tail Zero: end time)**

 **Hope to see you all very soon!**


End file.
